Celui dont j'avais besoin
by Nanachan14
Summary: La Coupe du Monde de Quidditch se déplace à Poudlard et, avec elle, le lot de soucis et de problèmes qui accompagne toute grande manifestation. Comment Severus Rogue parviendra-t-il à survivre à ce nouveau coup du destin ? SR/HP
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR et je m'excuse d'avance si j'ai massacré leur caractère respectif ;) !

Bêta : L'éternelle et merveilleuse Archimède *3* !

Résumé : La Coupe du Monde de Quidditch se déplace à Poudlard et, avec elle, le lot de soucis et de problèmes qui accompagne toute grande manifestation. Comment Severus Rogue parviendra-t-il à survivre à ce nouveau coup du destin ? SR/HP

Warning : Cette fic est de rating M et met en scène des relations sexuelles explicites entre deux hommes. Si ça vous dérange, passez votre chemin.

Note : J'ai un peu varié les trucs à ma sauce. On est six ans après la guerre. Dumbledore n'est pas mort, ni Remus, ni personne d'ailleurs ! Oui, je prends des libertés, « deal with it ! » B)

Oh, et il y aura une petit intermède HP/OD quelque par dans la fic! ( c.f. Mon OS « j'ai jeté Dubois dans la fontaine »)

Bonne journée ! Ah ah ah !

* * *

_« Je souhaite oublier le passé pour pouvoir continuer à avancer à tes côtés. »_

**Chapitre 1**

Les nuages dans le ciel étaient menaçants, d'un gris sombre. Ils avançaient à une vitesse alarmante et le froid humide caractéristique de Grande Bretagne semblait s'immiscer partout sans pitié. C'était un temps à ne pas mettre une chouette dehors. Pourtant, malgré l'ambiance hivernale qui sévissait depuis quelques jours, ce n'était que le début de l'automne.

Situé dans les landes sauvage d'Écosse, le très célèbre château de Poudlard semblait se tenir fièrement, dressé envers et contre tout. Le temps était comme suspendu et seuls les efforts effrénés du vent pouvaient donner du mouvement aux arbres majestueux qui abritaient les créatures merveilleuses de la Forêt Interdite. Pourtant, malgré l'apparent manque de vie aux alentours du château, il n'en était pas de même à l'intérieur. Et il aurait fallu être un Troll sourd pour ne pas entendre le cri qui s'éleva des cachots.

- QUOI ENCORE ?

La voix si chantante et mélodieuse n'appartenait à nul autre que le redouté Maître des potions. L'homme était arrivé quelques heures auparavant afin de préparer la rentrée scolaire, et si le trajet était habituellement agréable et rapide, il avait été cette fois-ci extrêmement pénible.

Cela ne faisait que quelques mois qu'un nouveau Ministre avait été nommé à la tête de la société sorcière de Grande Bretagne, et comme première action de son mandat, il avait décidé de renforcer la sécurité des transports. Il avait tout bonnement interdit le transplanage à cause d'un permis qu'il jugeait non-conforme, ce qui incluait tous les permis obtenus avant le début de son mandat.

À cause de cette interdiction, la quasi-totalité de la population sorcière s'était vue obligée de repasser l'examen. C'est ainsi que Rogue s'était retrouvé sans permis de transplanage du jour au lendemain. Bien évidemment, il n'était pas resté sans rien faire et avait pris immédiatement rendez-vous pour passer l'examen, seulement, l'office des transports sorciers privés (OTSP) était débordé depuis que des centaines de demandes de réexamen leur étaient adressées.

Du coup, le rendez-vous de Rogue s'était vu arriver trop tard pour qu'il puisse utiliser ce moyen de transport. Tout l'été, le Maître des potion avait été obligé de voyager par cheminette, ce qui était nettement moins pratique et plus salissant. Si les choses s'étaient arrêtées là, le professeur si craint en aurait sans doute été content, mais non ! Il avait fallu qu'en plus, en ce matin de prérentrée, il se rende compte qu'il n'avait plus de poudre de cheminette ! L'ayant utilisée pendant l'été, il n'avait pas pensé à ce qu'elle se terminerait si rapidement. Alors le matin même quand, mortifié, Rogue s'était rendu compte que le seul moyen de transport qui lui restait se trouvait être le Magicobus, son humeur, déjà maussade à cause du temps, s'en était trouvée considérablement empirée.

Lorsqu'il avait finalement réussi à poser ses valises dans ses appartements, les cheveux défaits d'avoir dû lutter contre le vent violent, il avait espéré qu'il ne serait plus dérangé jusqu'au souper. Quelle grossière erreur ! À peine avait-il remis un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue qu'il avait été assailli par des demandes diverses.

En premier, l'infirmière était venue l'informer qu'il manquait certaines potions de soins mineurs, souvent nécessaires pour une rentrée aussi importante. Ensuite, il avait eu affaire au concierge qui était venu s'entretenir avec lui des nouvelles dispositions quant aux produits de farces et attrapes des frères Weasley qui avaient désormais le monopole sur tous les autres. Et les visites s'étaient enchaînées ainsi, sans que Rogue ne puisse véritablement se poser.

On pouvait ainsi comprendre qu'avec la journée qu'il avait passé, il ne réagisse pas tout à fait de manière adéquate quand, une nouvelle fois, quelqu'un toqua à sa porte, d'où son éclat de voix d'ailleurs. Seulement, quand il ouvrit la porte, il dut se retenir d'envoyer la remarque bien sentie à laquelle il avait pensé.

Le directeur lui-même se tenait devant sa porte, vêtu d'une robe orange étonnement sobre.

Avec un sourire amusé face à la réaction de son Maître des potions, Albus Dumbledore demanda, enjoué :

- Eh bien, vous entraînez-vous déjà cher professeur ?

- Oh... Non, absolument pas. La vérité, c'est que je ne pensais pas que ce serait vous... marmonna Rogue de manière grincheuse.

- Donc si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre que moi, ça aurait été acceptable ?

- Euh... ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis... répondit Severus, les yeux plissés.

Le directeur s'amusait clairement de la réaction de cet homme connu pour son mauvais caractère qui, à cet instant, était plongé dans une confusion exquise. Après avoir laissé mariner un instant le professeur, il décida de l'interrompre et reprit malicieusement :

- Je voulais vous consulter pour de nombreuses choses mais si je dérange, je peux vous laisser les vivre comme des surprises.

Rogue se reprit brusquement. Des surprises ? La menace était à peine voilée. Il détestait les surprises ! Il invita donc Dumbledore à entrer mais ce dernier refusa poliment.

- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps avant le repas, venez plutôt dans mon bureau, ce sera plus pratique.

Rogue leva un sourcil, surpris. En quoi était-ce plus rapide d'aller jusqu'au bureau du directeur ? Le professeur sentit au fond de lui qu'il y avait autre chose. Ça devait être en rapport avec les fameuses surprises dont avait parlé Albus un instant plus tôt.

C'est avec une certaine réticence qu'il finit par suivre le directeur jusqu'à son office. Le fait qu'il faille se déplacer n'était en rien rassurant, cela n'indiquait des découvertes que plus importantes.

Rogue essayait de figurer quelles surprises il pourrait rencontrer. Se retrouver face à un professeur elfe de maison ? Depuis que Voldemort avait été vaincu quelques années auparavant, le Ministère avait fait énormément d'efforts pour montrer plus de tolérance, encourageant l'engagement d'hybrides ou d'autres créatures magiques dans les entreprises sorcières. C'est ainsi qu'à Poudlard, il y avait un Centaure qui enseignait l'astronomie, et un Loup-garou au poste des Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal.

Remus Lupin avait effectivement retrouvé sa place à ce poste à la fin de la guerre et ne l'avait plus quitté depuis. Un professeur elfe de maison aurait pu être une des lubies de Dumbledore qui n'aurait même pas été trop extravagante.

C'est en ressassant toujours ses idées que Rogue arriva finalement à destination. Il prit place quand le directeur le lui demanda et attendit presque patiemment que ce dernier prenne la parole.

- Comme vous le savez, le Ministre a mis en place des règles de remplacement de permis de transplanage.

Un reniflement méprisant fut la seule réaction que s'autorisa le Maître des potions.

- Beaucoup de gens se retrouvent donc sans moyen de transport efficace sur les longues distances, continua le directeur.

Rogue ne voyait pas vraiment où cette conversation menait, mais il se contenta de hocher la tête précautionneusement.

- Or, comme chaque année, la coupe du monde de Quidditch devait avoir lieu en septembre mais le temps maussade et ce problème de transport ont amené un léger changement.

La curiosité du professeur était piquée. Quel plan diabolique le directeur avait-il mis en place pour que la coupe du monde de Quidditch, événement attendu mondialement, subisse un changement de date ?

- J'ai décidé que cette année, Poudlard ouvrirait ses portes à la coupe du monde. Et c'est donc pour ça qu'elle aura lieu en novembre, histoire de laisser à toutes les personnes intéressées de venir, le temps d'organiser leur voyage, asséna alors Albus avec fierté.

Ce fut de la pure surprise qui se dessina sur les traits du Maître des cachots. Comment était-ce seulement possible ?

- Mais... et... Qui organisera tout ça ? réussit à demander Rogue une fois la surprise passée.

- Question légitime, je vous l'accorde, répondit le directeur en se lissant la barbe. Des membres du comité d'organisation viendront dans un premier temps. Je pense qu'il y aura une petite centaine de personnes en plus des élèves au début. Bien évidemment, avec les arrivées des gens au fur et à mesure, l'école se remplira gentiment.

- Et où logera-t-on tous ces gens ? interrogea Rogue, dubitatif.

- Oh... Voyons, le château n'est pas si petit ! s'exclama Albus avec son habituel pétillement au fond des yeux. Si on se serre un peu, on aura bien la place de faire rentrer tout le monde.

Le professeur de potions cligna des yeux, peu sûr d'avoir bien compris.

- Je crains de ne pas bien suivre le raisonnement, dit-il alors lentement.

- J'avais pensé que nous pourrions, au début, installer les membres du comité dans l'aile Sud du château où nous avons toutes les pièces de libres. Assurément, ils seront obligés d'être plusieurs par chambre. En dehors de ça, les dortoirs ne seront pas différents, et vous garderez votre appartement, cela va de soi, ajouta rapidement le directeur quand il vit que Rogue partait pour faire une syncope.

En entendant ces mots, Rogue s'autorisa à respirer de nouveau. C'était un léger soulagement que de savoir qu'il n'allait pas devoir partager ses appartements avec un quelconque étranger déluré. Il savait qu'autrement, il n'aurait pas survécu. Il reprit d'ailleurs, soudainement très sérieux :

- Ne pensez-vous pas que ce soit une réelle nuisance pour les élèves ? Ils risquent d'être très distraits et… Au niveau du respect du règlement... fit-il avec un rictus au coin des lèvres.

- Oui, c'est vrai que ce sera difficile au niveau de la concentration mais au plus tard fin novembre, tout sera terminé, répondit le directeur comme si la réponse était évidente. Nous avons bien plus à y gagner qu'à y perdre. D'autant que d'être confrontés à des étrangers ne peut être qu'une bonne idée. En ce qui concerne le règlement, j'ai mis dans l'équipe, en plus du concierge, deux elfes de maisons très enthousiastes.

Rogue eut un rictus. Il n'était pas loin d'avoir trouvé la vérité tout à l'heure.

- Il est temps d'aller retrouver l'équipe professorale, reprit soudain Dumbledore avec légèreté. Allons-y, ils sont dans la pièce d'à côté.

Les deux hommes se rendirent donc dans la salle adjacente. Assis autour d'une grande table ovale en bois noble se trouvait l'intégralité du corps enseignant. Une place avait même été mise en place pour que Firenze, le centaure, puisse s'installer agréablement.

Rogue prit place entre Remus qui le salua d'un sourire doux et McGonagall qui l'interrogea poliment sur son état. Rogue répondit quelques banalités pour rester dans les convenances, mais il savait que ce n'était pas le moment de s'étaler en anecdotes inutiles.

Quand tout le monde eut pris place, Rogue remarqua qu'une chaise était encore vacante. Il regarda alternativement la chaise et Dumbledore, qui affichait un sourire conspirateur.

Encore des surprises, se dit le Maître des potions avec dépit.

Il avait pris l'habitude des lubies du vieil homme, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender à chaque fois de les entendre. Le silence s'installa dans la pièce avant que le directeur ne finisse par se lever.

- Bonjour à tous, commença-t-il en regardant chacune des personnes présentes autour de la table. Comme vous le savez à présent, nous aurons l'honneur d'accueillir la coupe du monde de Quidditch cette année. Malgré cette bonne nouvelle, nous avons malheureusement dû nous séparer temporairement de Madame Bibine qui s'est blessée pendant l'été alors qu'elle était en stage de voltige aérienne. Nous ne pouvons cependant pas laisser le poste de professeur de vol vacant pendant sa convalescence. C'est donc avec une grande joie que j'ai accepté la proposition d'aide d'un de nos anciens élèves. Avec la Coupe du Monde qui approche, il allait de toute manière se trouver sur le site et a accepté d'enseigner le vol en parallèle de son activité pour la Coupe du Monde.

Rogue était vraiment perplexe à cette annonce. Qui pouvait bien être ce mystérieux sauveur de la veuve et de l'orphelin ? À cette pensée, un mauvais pressentiment s'empara soudain de lui. Ça ne pouvait pas être... non ? Ne remarquant rien du visage légèrement décomposé de son professeur de potions, Dumbledore continua avec enthousiasme :

- Je vous demande donc d'accueillir comme il se doit ce nouveau professeur, et de l'intégrer à la vie de l'école.

Puis en se tournant vers la porte, Dumbledore ajouta :

- Tu peux entrer.

Tout le monde fixa avec attention la dite porte, et quelques instants passèrent sans que rien n'arrive. Puis, la porte s'ouvrit sur...

- Harry ?

Remus était surpris de voir Harry Potter se tenir sur le pas de la porte, l'air intimidé. Aux dernières nouvelles, le garçon était l'entraîneur de l'équipe de Grande Bretagne. Il avait d'ailleurs pris ce poste après s'être illustré au niveau international pendant un peu plus d'un an, faisant de lui le plus jeune entraîneur sur le circuit mondial. Et tel que Remus le connaissait, il n'aurait pour rien au monde abandonné son équipe juste avant une étape si importante.

Mais si Remus était surpris, ce n'était rien en comparaison de l'état dans lequel se trouvait Severus. Il était vrai qu'Harry avait toujours été excellent en vol mais... C'était si étrange de voir celui qui fût son élève, entrer à ses côtés en tant que professeur. Il se sentit vieux et fatigué d'un coup.

Passé la surprise générale, tous les professeurs se mirent à sourire et invitèrent le garçon à entrer et à s'asseoir.

Ravi de la tournure que prenaient les évènements, Dumbledore attendit que les chuchotements cessent avant de reprendre :

- Comme vous le savez, Harry est aussi l'entraîneur de l'équipe de Grande Bretagne qui a la chance cette année de participer à la Coupe du Monde. L'équipe viendra donc s'entraîner à Poudlard étant donné qu'Harry y sera de par sa fonction de professeur, mais aussi car il lui sera difficile de se déplacer vu que son examen de transplanage n'est pas prévu avant novembre… Comme vous le savez, avec cette histoire de permis, voyager est devenu compliqué et il aurait été ridicule de forcer Harry à faire l'aller-retour quotidiennement ou presque. D'autant que l'impact sur la concentration et la cohésion de l'équipe aurait sans doute été désastreux. Vous voulez gagner cette coupe oui ou non ?

Harry fut gêné que son aîné parle de cet examen, trouvant ridicule de ne l'avoir pas encore repassé. Mais la réaction des autres professeurs lui indiqua que seuls McGonagall et Dumbledore avaient déjà eu la chance de repasser le leur. Peut-être Rogue aussi, mais Harry ne parvint pas à déchiffrer le visage de son ancien professeur.

Severus, de son côté, eut un sentiment de victoire car son propre rendez-vous pour l'examen avait lieu avant celui du Sauveur du monde. Il retint au dernier moment un sourire, sidéré d'avoir même pensé ça. C'était une réaction si immature de sa part qu'il en resta coi.

Après ces annonces, Dumbledore déclara que la réunion était terminée mais tout le monde resta dans la salle pour bavarder et se mettre à jour au niveau des derniers potins.

Immédiatement, Remus se rapprocha d'Harry avec un sourire.

- Eh bien, tu reviens à la source finalement, lança le loup-garou avec joie avant d'embarquer le jeune homme dans une étreinte chaleureuse.

- Si je peux aider alors autant le faire, non ? répondit Harry avec tendresse en serrant lui aussi Remus dans ses bras avec plaisir.

- Toujours si prompt à aider votre prochain, Potter, ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Rogue, sarcastique.

Remus regarda le Maître des potions d'un air affligé. Il n'y avait que lui pour faire ce genre de remarque. Son regard fut toutefois accompagné d'un sourire alors que le jeune professeur répondait, pincé :

- Professeur Rogue, c'est toujours un plaisir d'avoir affaire à quelqu'un de si sympathique que vous. Mais si vous me permettez, j'avais une conversation, je suis à vous dès que j'ai fini, ne vous inquiétez donc pas.

Le professeur de potions émit un son indéfinissable avant de se détourner du jeune homme.

Il avait toujours eu une relation houleuse avec Harry et apparemment, elle était devenue plus calme après la guerre alors que d'un accord tacite, les deux hommes avaient décidé de se tenir loin l'un de l'autre. En effet, le Survivant était devenu rapidement une figure reconnue pour son talent dans le Quidditch tandis que Rogue était resté enseignant de potions après avoir été lavé de tout soupçon.

Remus, après un long silence, finit par dire :

- Vous vous entendrez un jour.

- Compte pas trop là dessus. Je ne veux rien avoir affaire avec cette chauve souris morose ! répondit vivement le jeune Survivant avec une grimace explicite.

- Allons Harry, c'est ton collègue maintenant, il va falloir essayer de faire un effort ! le sermonna gentiment Remus en secouant légèrement la tête face à l'air têtu qu'Harry arborait désormais.

- Ouais, on verra, mais je ne serai pas celui qui fera le premier pas ! fit-il alors, buté.

- Je m'en doute... finit par soupirer Remus, découragé.

Ne voulant toutefois pas se mettre en froid avec son filleul de cœur, Remus changea le sujet de la conversation pour la diriger sur les chances de l'équipe de Grande Bretagne dans cette coupe. La conversation allait bon train, et l'enthousiasme d'Harry reprit le dessus.

À côté d'eux, Severus ruminait. Il avait depuis quelques années déjà lié une relation amicale avec Remus, et il adorait parler avec lui sur divers sujets. L'arrivée du jeune Potter l'empêchait donc d'aller vers son ami, et c'était quelque chose d'extrêmement frustrant pour lui il aurait voulu lui raconter ses vacances et entendre le récit de Lupin en retour, mais la présence du Survivant ruinait tous ses plans. Mettre de côté leur passé commun était bien plus difficile qu'il n'y paraissait, il y avait eu trop de haine entre eux pour que les choses se tassent simplement avec le temps.

Ce fut donc un Severus renfrogné qui se retrouva à table ce soir là, assis entre Remus et Trelawney. Il était déterminé à ne pas ouvrir la bouche de la soirée, vexé d'avoir été ignoré précédemment dans la salle de réunion seulement, quand il vit le professeur de Divination se pencher vers lui avec la visible intention de lui parler, il s'exclama vivement en se tournant vers son ami, oubliant ses convictions :

- Remus ! Alors, tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

Ce dernier, ne s'attendant nullement à la brusque intervention de son ami, sursauta, manquant de faire tomber sa fourchette, avant de se reprendre et de se tourner vers lui pour lui répondre, mais il n'en eut pas le temps car Harry s'exclama :

- Depuis quand on est gentil Rogue ? Tu essaies de faire quoi là ?

L'intervention agressive d'Harry laissa les professeurs surpris. Remus fronça d'ailleurs les sourcils, son regard oscillant entre les deux autres hommes.

Qu'y avait-il eu entre ces deux-là pour qu'ils s'attaquent si ouvertement ?

Avant que le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal n'ait l'occasion de réagir, Severus se leva et quitta la table sans aucune forme de procès. Il n'allait quand même pas se laisser traiter de la sorte par un morveux !

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? s'exclama Remus, sidéré, en se tournant vers Harry qui ouvrit grand les yeux face à sa réaction.

- Mais enfin Rem, tu vois bien qu'il... Je sais pas, il était... tenta de se justifier Harry.

- Stop ! gronda le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Severus est mon ami. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous et je m'en moque ! Mais s'il m'adresse la parole et que ce n'est pas dirigé contre toi, tu n'as pas le droit de faire une scène !

- Il l'a bien fait lui avant et pas une remontrance pourtant... lui reprocha le jeune homme, vexé.

- Harry... Je... Je n'ai aucunement besoin de me justifier par rapport à ça, finit par dire Remus, excédé. Tu es un adulte et si tu ne te rends pas compte de l'erreur dans ton comportement... Je... Écoute, j'ai cru comprendre que vous n'étiez pas en bons termes mais... C'est un collègue, et pour moi un ami, alors si tu ne veux rien avoir affaire avec lui, c'est ton choix, mais ne m'empêche pas de répondre en m'interrompant de cette manière, c'est très impoli !

- Je... Désolé je vais essayer de ne plus le faire... s'excusa le jeune homme, inquiet d'avoir déçu son parrain de cœur.

- Et j'espère bien que tu vas réussir ! Tu ferais bien d'aller t'excuser...

- Alors là, il peut toujours courir ! Ok, j'étais dans mon tort quant à ma réaction, mais je n'irai pas m'excuser envers lui ! s'exclama Harry avec véhémence.

Remus soupira, las. Il allait devoir gérer cette année deux personnes qu'il appréciait mais qui elles, ne se supportaient pas... C'était bien mal parti... Et dire que les élèves n'étaient même pas encore arrivés !

De son côté, alors qu'il retournait dans sa chambre, Rogue fulminait. Potter n'était là que depuis plus de deux heures et déjà, il était hors de lui : ce gosse était une calamité ! Bon, il aurait pu répondre et ne pas partir de manière aussi puérile, mais ça aurait sans doute mené à une conversation venimeuse et stérile qui n'aurait fait que l'enrager et le frustrer davantage. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir un jour été proche ou gentil avec le Survivant, mais visiblement, ça s'était dégradé à un certain moment.

***** Flash Back*****

Après la guerre, l'attention s'était beaucoup portée sur Harry qui avait finalement réagi d'une manière relativement normale par rapport à son âge. Le jeune homme s'était senti oppressé par cette image de héros qu'il devait porter et avait donc agi de manière à la briser : il avait enchaîné les frasques de façon indécente. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il ne fasse une apparition dans le journal, et pas vraiment sous des termes héroïques.

Son comportement avait été disproportionné et choquant de la part de quelqu'un d'ordinaire si calme. Les amis du héros national avaient eu très peur à l'époque qu'Harry n'atteigne un jour une zone de non-retour. En effet, le Survivant avait trouvé ses réponses dans le sexe, s'envoyant en l'air avec n'importe qui sans complexe.

C'est à cette période que Severus avait revu pour la première fois Harry depuis la fin de la guerre. Il était assis à un bar en tenue moldue, sirotant distraitement un Mojito quand, par hasard, le jeune Survivant, passablement éméché et ne l'ayant pas reconnu, s'était approché de lui dans une attitude prédatrice et utilisant des techniques de drague éhontées. Rogue n'avait pas vraiment apprécié cette approche somme toute trop bestiale, et l'avait fait remarquer froidement en repoussant le Survivant et en assénant sévèrement :

« Potter ! Si vous n'êtes pas capable de contrôler vos pulsions, veuillez le faire savoir à un de tous ces autres qui aiment s'illustrer comme poubelle personnelle du « GRAND » Harry Potter. Et ayez au moins la décence, en mémoire de feu votre parrain, de ne pas tenter de vous taper son pire ennemi. Ce n'est pas parce que votre célébrité est trop dure à porter pour l'enfant immature que vous êtes que vous devez couler tout le monde autour de vous. Ne venez pas tenter de nager là où vous n'avez pas pieds ! »

Ce à quoi le Survivant énervé avait répondu : « Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie. »

Et Rogue, avec un regard navré, avait fini par conclure : « Je le remarque bien... Voilà quelque chose qui doit ravir votre mère. Elle doit être si fière de s'être sacrifiée pour que vous puissiez faire de la vie qu'elle vous a offerte une telle catastrophe… »

Le coup qui avait suivi n'avait été que le premier. Severus n'avait pas tenté de répondre à cette violence absurde et une fois qu'Harry avait été mis hors d'état de nuire, il s'était retrouvé dans un triste état.

Après cela, les deux hommes s'étaient évités. Mais cette « discussion à cœur ouvert » avait au moins eu le mérite de remettre Harry dans le droit chemin.

Il s'était repris rapidement et s'était assagi tout en gardant une réputation de bourreau des cœurs, puis avait commencé à jouer au Quidditch au niveau international. Depuis, sa réputation s'était à nouveau stabilisée et on avait mis cette phase de sa vie sous le compte d'une quelconque dépression post-traumatique.

Rogue, de son côté, n'avait jamais exposé cet incident et avait continué à enseigner tranquillement.

*****Fin Flash Back*****

Il n'avait pas besoin de problèmes en plus avec un enfant immature ! Il y en avait bien assez dans ses classes pour ne pas avoir besoin de gérer Potter. Et voilà que le jeune homme se retrouvait devant lui en ce jour, visiblement très amer et plein de ressentiment pour ces mots qui l'avaient blessé.

Le Maître des potions soupira.

Pour un premier jour, les choses avaient été mouvementées. Il méritait de dormir. Les élèves n'arriveraient que le lendemain soir alors la journée serait peut-être plus tranquille.

**À Suivre…**

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! A bientôt pour la suite !


	2. Chapter 2

hop hop la suite ! Merci à tous les reviewers, followers, etc. ! Ça m'a fait très, très plaisir de constater votre accueil chaleureux ! J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur ^^!

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Le vent ne s'était pas calmé durant la nuit et avait amené sur Poudlard des nuages lourds de pluie qui tombait abruptement, rendant les chemins boueux et glissants.

Severus se réveilla aux aurores, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Il se prépara avec bonne humeur à passer une journée tranquille à lire un livre qu'il avait déniché quelques jours auparavant. Après s'être rapidement douché et habillé, il s'assit dans son fauteuil préféré qui l'attendait sagement auprès de l'âtre. Un feu était allumé, inondant la pièce d'une douce chaleur. Le professeur prit alors une profonde inspiration et commença sa lecture.

C'est ainsi que quelques heures passèrent, les habitants du château se levant à leur propre rythme.

Une fois debout, Remus repensa à son arrivée la veille, à sa joie de revoir Harry qui était habituellement si occupé par ses entraînements, mais aussi au fait qu'il n'avait en tout et pour tout échangé avec Rogue que quelques mots rapides. Le professeur de Défense eut le sentiment de ne pas avoir parlé convenablement avec Severus depuis trop longtemps. C'est ainsi qu'il décida d'emporter de quoi manger avec lui, sachant que Rogue ne résistait jamais à un bon petit déjeuner.

Fermement résolu, le loup-garou sortit d'un bon pas de ses appartements personnels et se dirigea vers les cuisines afin de faire préparer les plats préférés du Maître des Potions, bien décidé à profiter de sa matinée. Une fois qu'il eut un plateau rempli de bonnes choses, il prit la direction des cachots. Quand il fut arrivé devant la porte qui donnait accès aux quartiers de son ami, il toqua tout en essayant de conserver l'équilibre de son plateau avec difficulté.

À l'intérieur, Severus ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe d'agacement. Qui osait venir le déranger encore, surtout à une heure si matinale ? N'avait-il pas droit à une journée de calme avant l'arrivée des gamins ?

Bien décidé à ignorer l'importun, il retourna à sa lecture, mais lorsqu'on toqua une deuxième fois, il fut bien obligé de s'arrêter. Il se leva donc, un air menaçant sur le visage, et se dirigea vers la porte de ses appartements.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il se retrouva nez à nez avec un plateau couvert de victuailles. En relevant les yeux, il croisa ceux couleur ambre de Remus qui se tenait derrière avec un sourire d'excuse.

- Je pensais que tu aurais peut-être faim ?

Le Maître des Potions sembla peser le pour et le contre pendant quelques secondes, son humeur massacrante émanant toujours de lui, avant qu'un micro sourire n'apparaisse finalement sur ses lèvres. Il finit par se décaler d'un pas, invitant par ce geste Remus à entrer. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et pénétra dans les appartements.

Il fut aussitôt attiré par la chaleur qui se dégageait de la grande cheminée autour de laquelle un petit salon (où Severus se trouvait juste avant) était installé, éclairant ainsi la pièce principale de manière douce. Si on regardait un peu plus loin, un grand bureau en bois sombre entouré d'étagères contenant toutes sortes de livres et de récipients se dressait là. Remus savait que Rogue adorait venir y travailler car il y trouvait l'ambiance plus chaleureuse et cosy. Autant dire que ce n'était pas quelque chose que les gens pouvaient imaginer au sein des cachots, surtout en connaissant l'homme.

Le professeur Lupin s'installa sur le fauteuil en face de celui qu'occupait Rogue quelques instants plus tôt. Ils avaient pour habitude de toujours s'asseoir à ces places. Le plateau se retrouva sur la table basse et Rogue vint s'asseoir à son tour. Il servit du thé à son collègue et en prit pour lui-même.

Un silence tranquille s'installa entre les deux hommes et Remus fut celui qui le brisa le premier.

- Alors ces vacances ? Reposantes ? demanda-t-il avant de porter la tasse à ses lèvres.

- Plutôt bien dans l'ensemble, il y a juste une espèce d'hybride qui venait toujours me déranger... répondit Severus avec un air malicieux.

- Mon pauvre, comme je te plains ! Il y a des gens qui sont vraiment gonflés ! renchérit Remus en se prenant au jeu.

- Exactement. Comme ces gens qui viennent un matin vous amener un petit-déjeuner, ils ne manquent vraiment pas d'air !

- Insupportable ! Tu devrais mieux choisir tes amis.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire complice. Ils aimaient beaucoup se charrier à propos de leur amitié improbable. Ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps mais n'avaient pas toujours été en très bons termes. Pourtant, depuis la fin de la guerre, Remus avait repris le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et avec le temps, une réelle affection avait fini par naître entre les deux professeurs opposés. Aucun des deux n'aurait pu dire à quel moment ils avaient considéré l'autre comme un ami. Ça s'était fait naturellement et maintenant, c'était vraiment une relation importante pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

C'est ainsi que les deux amis continuèrent à papoter autour du petit déjeuner quand le sujet dévia.

- Dis-moi Severus... C'était quoi, hier, cette scène avec Harry ? demanda Remus en s'installant plus confortablement dans son fauteuil.

- Comment ça ? répondit Rogue en simulant un air innocent.

- Allons, Severus, ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre. Vous... Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ? hésita son ami qui n'avait pas vu Severus aussi acerbe depuis des années.

- Quoi ? Bien sûr que non, je n'ai jamais été en bons termes avec Potter, tu le sais bien pourtant, répliqua le Maître des Potions, cherchant définitivement à éluder la question.

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler de ça, et encore moins avec Remus. Il n'était pas à l'aise dans ce genre de situation et le regard plutôt déterminé de son ami n'était pas pour le rassurer.

- Oui mais... C'était à l'époque où il avait... dix-sept ans... Ça fait six ans maintenant, comment est-ce que ça à pu devenir aussi virulent ? insista Remus, l'air vraiment inquiet. Surtout si vous ne vous êtes pas vu depuis...

- Je l'ignore... Éluda Severus. Tu sais, il se passe des choses dans l'esprit d'un adolescent dérangé comme ton protégé ! Il pourrait avoir mille raisons de me détester, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en fais tout un plat...

Il appuya ses mots d'un vague geste de la main comme si cela n'avait pas la moindre importance. Remus ne fut pas dupe, il comprit parfaitement ce qu'il tentait de faire.

- Je ne sais pas... J'ai l'impression que... Tu ne me dis pas tout... Il manque une partie de l'histoire...

Le loup-garou ne voulait pas avoir l'air d'insister mais la situation le préoccupait réellement. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment les choses en étaient arrivées là, et il se sentait démuni.

Finalement, Severus soupira et dit :

- Écoute Remus, je sais que tu es inquiet à son sujet à cause de son passé, mais je pense que tu n'as pas à t'en faire. On s'ignorera comme on sait si bien le faire et tout se passera bien. Tu verras, très vite ce sera la Coupe du Monde et après il s'en ira, alors pas besoin de s'inquiéter...

- Hum...

Les paroles de Severus ne convainquirent absolument pas le lycan.

- Allons Remus ! J'ignore pourquoi il ne m'aime pas, mais je peux t'assurer que je n'ai pas plus de problèmes avec lui qu'à l'époque où il a quitté Poudlard, alors le conflit ne viendra pas de moi...

- Ouais... Enfin tu te laisses quand même facilement emporter dans des joutes verbales... finit par ajouter Remus, un soupçon d'accusation dans la voix.

- Ok, si tu veux, je te promets de ne pas répondre à ton précieux Potter... Plus de trois fois de suite, finit par céder le Maître des cachots avec un petit sourire en coin.

Remus rit. Severus s'était beaucoup adouci depuis la fin de la guerre. Puis il concéda que c'était une bonne proposition, même s'il restait inquiet de la façon dont évoluerait la relation entre ces deux êtres qu'il appréciait vraiment.

À ce moment, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Remus et Severus se regardèrent, surpris, et le premier demanda :

- Tu attendais quelqu'un ?

Rogue hocha négativement la tête et, après un haussement d'épaules, décida d'aller ouvrir. Il fut surpris quand il trouva devant sa porte le professeur McGonagall.

- Minerva, que puis-je faire pour vous ? fit-il poliment.

- Je venais vous prévenir que l'équipe technique pour la Coupe du Monde arriverait à treize heures et que tous les professeurs sont attendus dans la Grande Salle pour les accueillir, répondit cette dernière.

- Très bien.

Et alors que le professeur de Métamorphose s'apprêtait à partir, Rogue la retint.

- Le professeur Lupin est avec moi, pas besoin d'aller jusqu'à ses appartements, l'informa-t-il d'une voix un peu plus froide qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Ah... Très bien. Merci Severus. À plus tard.

Le professeur de Potions hocha la tête et McGonagall s'en fut sans rien ajouter. Peu après ça, Remus retourna dans ses appartements, ayant encore des choses à faire avant l'arrivée des élèves et, bien sûr, des techniciens.

Severus, de son côté, rangea son livre et alla inspecter ses réserves d'ingrédients à potions, notant d'un air absent ceux qu'il devrait commander. Rogue pensa alors avec amertume que la fin des vacances était vraiment là quand il eût finit par faire sa liste.

Cette année encore il aurait affaire à de nombreux élèves incapables de se rendre compte de la puissance d'une potion. Il y aurait de nombreuses retenues et sûrement quelques bonnes surprises. Et c'était parce qu'il existait ce genre de bonnes surprises que Rogue restait professeur ici.

À une époque, quand seul Dumbledore croyait en lui, il lui aurait été tout bonnement impossible de quitter ce cachot, sans compter son rôle d'espion. Mais aujourd'hui, que les jours étaient plus calmes, il aurait pu faire n'importe quoi d'autre. Un spécialiste en potions comme lui aurait sans doute pu aspirer à une grande carrière, peut-être même découvrir une potion surprenante !

Il soupira vaguement. En aurait-il eu envie ? Après tout, enseigner était quelque chose de plutôt gratifiant et ça ne lui demandait pas trop d'investissement. Il n'avait pas besoin de se battre pour se montrer sous son meilleur jour, il pouvait être exécrable et personne ne le blâmait pour ça. Il aimait beaucoup plus son travail que ce qu'il aurait été prêt à admettre, et même s'il agissait de façon légèrement injuste, personne ne lui en avait jamais tenu rigueur. Il aimait cette liberté qu'on lui autorisait et n'aurait pas voulu échanger sa place avec qui que ce soit. Mais la fin des vacances éveillait quand même en lui ce sentiment d'amertume qui devait sans doute être un résidu de ses années d'étudiant pourtant déjà loin derrière lui.

L'heure arriva finalement et Rogue, vêtu d'une cape noire, se présenta dans la Grande Salle avec tous les autres professeurs. Il prit soin de ne pas se mettre près de Potter et se retrouva à côté d'Hagrid qui avait fait des efforts de présentation pour l'occasion. De son point de vue, Rogue aurait plutôt dit que ça ne le mettait pas du tout en valeur, mais il préféra garder le silence à ce sujet.

L'équipe technique qui se présenta avait l'air d'être passée dans une machine à laver avant de venir. Ils étaient tous détrempés et semblaient frigorifiés. Les deux groupes semblaient s'observer depuis un moment quand Dumbledore prit finalement la parole :

- Mes chers amis, vous ne devriez pas restez comme ça, vous allez attraper la mort.

Aussitôt, comme si cette phrase avait dissipé un sort d'immobilité, tout le monde se mit en mouvement : les professeurs allèrent à la rencontre du groupe des techniciens pendant que ces derniers se débarrassaient de leurs capes trempées.

Rogue ne connaissait pas la plupart des visages et n'en fut d'ailleurs que très peu affecté. Il avait toujours aimé regarder un bon match de Quidditch mais ne comprenait pas qu'on en fasse une telle histoire. Il reconnut toutefois Dunbar Oglethorpe, resté chef de la Fédération pour la gestion et la promotion de la Ligue de Quidditch de Grande-Bretagne, et quelques autres dont il savait avoir déjà vu mais dont il ne se souvenait pas du nom.

Harry, quant à lui, connaissait presque tout le monde et la réciproque était également valable. Il allait d'une personne à l'autre, leur souhaitant la bienvenue et expliquant la raison de sa présence en ces murs.

L'ambiance était légère et festive et les conversations, pour la plupart basée sur le Quidditch, étaient animées.

Remus écoutait poliment les personnes autour de lui alors que Rogue semblait totalement étranger à cette agitation. Mais ce fut bien entendu sans compter sur la précieuse aide de Dumbledore – toujours là quand on s'y attend le moins – qui présenta au professeur de potions une femme de forte stature.

- Professeur Rogue ! Venez ici que je vous présente Gwenog Jones. Saviez-vous que Mademoiselle Jones était une des batteuses de l'équipe des Harpies ? Elle les a quittés et fait maintenant partie du comité spécialisé pour la Coupe du Monde.

Severus eut un sourire crispé et répondit sans grand enthousiasme :

- Enchanté, je suis...

- Oh, mais je sais qui vous êtes ! Vous êtes ce Maître des Potions si effrayant ! J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. Ma petite nièce est scolarisée ici ! J'avais d'ailleurs cru comprendre que vous étiez horrible physiquement, mais en fait, ce n'est pas vrai du tout !

- Ah... euh…

Severus n'en revenait pas. Est-ce que cette femme, même s'il ne l'avait jamais vue avant, essayait de... lui faire du rentre-dedans ? Non, ça devait être un effet de son esprit... Enfin, était-ce vraiment le genre de choses que l'on disait dès une première rencontre ? Rogue n'en était pas sûr, mais il savait qu'il devait s'éloigner de cette femme.

Chose qui ne se révéla pas aisée du tout étant donné qu'elle semblait fascinée par... par quoi ? Le professeur de Potions n'aurait su le dire, mais elle ne le lâcha pas d'une semelle, jusqu'à ce que le professeur Flitwick invite tout le monde à le suivre afin de procéder à la distribution des chambres. Severus soupira de soulagement tandis que Remus, amusé, se postait à sa hauteur et lui murmurait moqueusement :

- Alors, tu as trouvé une conquête potentielle ?

Dans un chuchotement agacé, l'autre homme répondit :

- Arrête ça tout de suite ! Ce n'est pas drôle !

- J'ai trouvé le spectacle amusant pourtant !

- Tu sais bien que les femmes ne m'intéressent pas !

- Je le sais... Mais ce n'est pas comme si c'était connu publiquement. De plus, je suis certain qu'elle pense avoir ses chances !

Rogue eut un air profondément dégouté alors qu'il fusillait son ami du regard, lequel lui répondit par un grand sourire. Puis, en levant les yeux, il remarqua que Potter les observait de loin, l'air mauvais. Il décida de ne pas en tenir compte et, par provocation, se rapprocha encore davantage de son ami.

- Je préfère encore Trelawney, rajouta-t-il à voix basse.

Cette dernière phrase fit éclater de rire le professeur Lupin il était de notoriété publique que Rogue ne supportait que mal le professeur de Divination.

Les deux hommes finirent par suivre le reste du groupe avant de n'être vraiment à la traîne, Remus riant sous cape tandis que Severus conservait un air neutre et stoïque, bien qu'un œil avisé aurait pu voir la lueur d'amusement qui brillait au fond de ses yeux.

La visite du château fut longue mais tranquille, et c'est soulagé que tous finirent par s'installer dans leurs appartements, se mettant autant que possible à leurs aises.

Dumbledore avait réservé l'aile Sud pour les gens ayant un lien avec la Coupe du Monde. Il voulait de cette manière juguler l'influence néfaste que pourraient avoir les visiteurs sur les études des enfants. Chaque chambre comportait une dizaine de lits de camps et les membres de l'équipe technique s'étaient installés par affinités personnelles. Le directeur exigea toutefois que les chambres ne soient pas mixtes afin d'éviter au maximum les problèmes de « nuisance sonore ».

Rogue retourna dans les cachots, pour une fois bien content de leur inhospitalité, car elle impliquait que les gens n'auraient pas tendance à s'installer dans les environs tant que d'autres chambres seraient encore libres. Il était persuadé que l'aile Sud ne suffirait jamais à contenir le flot de personnes qui allait finir par arriver, et il était convaincu que s'il fallait choisir entre une chambre exposée au soleil matinal et les cachots, personne ne choisiraient les deuxièmes de plein gré.

Le reste de l'après-midi passa rapidement, et bientôt, il fut temps de se rendre à nouveau dans la Grande Salle.

Severus détestait la rentrée car à chaque fois, afin de faire bonne impression, il fallait attendre longtemps à l'avance dans la salle gigantesque avec pour seule occupation de supporter les discussions, d'un intérêt relatif, de ses collègues. Il était obligatoire que les professeurs soient présents avant les élèves, même si l'attente entre l'arrivée des nouveaux élèves et la répartition était encore plus ou moins longue.

Le professeur de Potions poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, n'ayant d'autre choix que de prendre son mal en patience. À peine fut-il assis que le professeur de Divination, placée à sa gauche, entama une conversation sur une des visions qu'elle avait eues. Par pure politesse, Rogue se contenta de hocher la tête et de placer à des moments opportuns quelques onomatopées qui, s'il les voulait dissuasives, semblaient plutôt avoir l'effet inverse. Trelawney babillait comme elle ne le faisait que rarement, et le Maître des cachots eut rapidement un léger mal de tête. Mal de tête qui ne fut pas amélioré par l'arrivée des élèves n'étant pas en Première Année.

Le brouhaha qui s'élevait dans la salle donnait à Rogue des envies de fuite intempestive, mais il se gardait comme toujours de le montrer, affichant un air froid et indifférent.

Pour sa part, Harry était fasciné. Il avait toujours aimé les enfants, et la joie qu'ils dégageaient était une excellente compensation au bruit. De plus, il avait toujours assisté à la rentrée du côté des élèves, alors là, se tenir du côté des professeurs était une expérience excitante.

En parlant des élèves, ces derniers s'étaient peu à peu rendus compte que le grand Harry Potter se tenait parmi les professeurs. Que l'entraîneur de l'équipe Britannique soit là était une surprise pour toutes ces têtes blondes, et à n'en pas douter un des principaux sujets de conversation.

Après une attente qui sembla interminable pour Rogue, McGonagall entra enfin dans la Grande Salle, suivie par une cohorte d'enfants impressionnés. Ils semblaient tenter de retenir le plus de choses de leur environnement, tournant la tête frénétiquement et s'émerveillant de l'atmosphère. Il était difficile de différencier les jeunes élevés par des sorcier et les nés-moldu parce qu'aucun n'avait jamais vu ça de toute sa vie, même en faisant partie des grandes familles de sorciers. Après tout, la Grande Salle était un lieu unique au monde qui était classée dans le PSM (Patrimoine Sorcier Mondial).

Le silence se fit gentiment dans la salle, soulageant momentanément Severus de sa migraine naissante. Puis Minerva amena le Choixpeau magique qu'elle déposa sur un tabouret. C'est alors que ce dernier entama son chant annuel. Tous les gens présents et les fantômes écoutèrent avec attention les vers du Choixpeau. Même Severus devait avouer que chaque année il appréciait ce moment de poésie et ces vers intelligents. Il semblait toujours ressortir un sens à cette chanson, comme une sorte de prémonition.

Rogue pensa avec amusement que s'il avait dû faire confiance aux capacités de voyance d'un seul être dans cette salle, le Choixpeau aurait été placé bien avant Trelawney ! En fait, toutes les personnes présentes auraient été placées devant elle.

Quand ce dernier termina sa chanson sur « Et que malgré l'adversité, la victoire soit à celui qui persévère » une salve d'applaudissements retentit dans toute la salle. La chanson pouvait parler de la Coupe du Monde comme elle pouvait ne pas le faire, la richesse de ce moment était sans doute la libre interprétation des paroles.

Après que le silence soit revenu, Minerva déroula un parchemin qui semblait bien long cette année, puis commença à énumérer les noms. Un à un, les élèves furent répartis dans les différentes maisons et Rogue maudit le fait qu'il devrait apprendre cette année encore une centaine de noms de plus. Car il était peut-être horrible en classe, mais il avait quand même à cœur de connaître le nom des gens à qui il s'adressait c'était un de ses principes contradictoires avec le fait de ne pas accorder d'importance individuelle à ses élèves.

Quand tous les nouveaux étudiants eurent trouvé leur place, Dumbledore se leva et prononça son habituel discours :

- Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard, commença-t-il avec un regard bienveillant. Que vous soyez nouveaux ou habitués, j'espère que cette année sera pleine d'apprentissages divers. Comme chaque année, l'accès à la forêt interdite est... Interdite, comme vous vous en doutez. Le règlement quant aux objets autorisés au sein de l'école est placardé devant le bureau de Rusard, et je vous saurai gré d'en prendre connaissance. Cette année, deux elfes vont aider dans le contrôle du respect du règlement. Faites bien attention de ne pas être pris en possession d'un artefact interdit car la punition sera plus qu'une simple retenue. En effet, cette année, Poudlard va accueillir un évènement bien particulier : la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch qui se déroulera en Novembre !

À ces mots, des exclamations de surprise puis de joie éclatèrent partout dans la salle. Les élèves parlèrent avec animation un moment avant que le directeur ne demande le silence.

- Si une personne se trouve en possession d'un des objets interdits, il sera bien évidemment interdit de Coupe du Monde, et soyez sûr que j'arriverai à vous empêcher d'y assister. Pour les autres élèves, comme les places ne sont pas gratuites, si vous n'avez pas de billets, vous aurez l'autorisation de regarder la coupe depuis le château grâce à des multiplettes misent à disposition par l'école.

Encore une fois, les élèves commentèrent avec ferveurs les mots du directeur. Si certains malins ne prenaient pas souvent en compte les avertissements quant aux objets interdits, ils réfléchiraient à deux fois avant de prendre le risque d'en avoir sur eux. Personne ne voulait rater la coupe s'il y avait possibilité de la voir gratuitement.

Dumbledore reprit la parole après s'être éclairci la voix et que le silence soit retombé.

- Malgré toutes ces bonnes nouvelles, il faut que je vous dise que le professeur Bibine s'est blessée cet été, elle sera donc dans l'incapacité d'assurer son cours avant la fin de la Coupe du Monde. Heureusement, Monsieur Potter, ici présent, a accepté de la remplacer pendant ce laps de temps en plus de ses obligations.

L'attention se fixa encore une fois sur le jeune professeur remplaçant, et les chuchotements des élèves atteignirent la table des professeurs.

- Tu vois, je t'avais dit que c'était Harry !

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Et l'équipe ?

- Ooooh, il est encore plus beau en vrai !

Gêné par cette attention soudaine, Harry rougit et fit un bref geste de la main pour s'introduire.

Quand il l'eut fait, Dumbledore enchaîna, passant outre les commentaires qui allaient bon train :

- Et avant de vous laisser à votre repas, je dois encore vous dire qu'une équipe technique est présente sur le site de l'école pour préparer la Coupe. N'y prêtez pas attention et concentrez-vous sur vos cours. Sur ce, je pense que nous avons assez attendu.

Rogue ne put être plus d'accord avec cette déclaration. Il fallut toutefois attendre que l'équipe technique au complet entre et prenne place à une table apparue spécialement pour eux avant que le repas ne commence, des plats ayant tous l'air plus délicieux les uns que les autres apparaissant sur les différentes tables. Et pendant un instant, seul le bruit des couverts fut audible dans toute la Grande Salle. Puis les conversations s'élevèrent, les commentaires fusant de part et d'autre, une ambiance joyeuse s'installant.

Après avoir festoyé comme il se devait, les élèves les plus jeunes commencèrent à piquer du nez. Dès cet instant, les desserts disparurent et les préfets s'employèrent à ramener tous les Première Année à leur dortoir pendant que les élèves plus âgés quittaient la Grande Salle par groupe.

Severus attendit qu'il n'y ait plus d'élèves dans la salle avant de se lever.

- Bien, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne fin de soirée. À demain, leur dit-il.

Il eut en réponse des hochements de têtes vagues.

Le départ de Severus donna une sorte de signal, et les professeurs s'en allèrent à tour de rôle.

Harry quant à lui, alla s'installer avec le comité de préparation de la coupe du monde. Il y avait de nombreuses personnes qu'il connaissait et à voir l'enthousiasme général, ils n'étaient pas prêts de quitter la salle. Harry sourit et entra avec joie dans les conversations qui allaient de l'organisation aux pronostics, passant parfois par d'autres affaires liées plus ou moins directement à la Coupe du Monde, bien qu'elles traitaient toutes assurément du Quidditch.

Ce ne fut que plus tard qu'il rejoignit sa chambre où il s'abandonna rapidement aux bras de Morphée.

* * *

** À suivre...**

pleins de gros bisous ! Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !


	3. Chapter 3

Bon Hello les gens ! Voilà le troisième chapitre avec en bonus un petit rapprochement avec un personnage secondaire ;) (c.f. ma préquelle qui risque de vous éclairer sur leur relation "particulière"!). Bon J'espère que vous aurez plaisir à lire ce chapitre et je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Dans les jours qui suivirent, les élèves prirent ou reprirent gentiment leurs repères. Harry n'eut pas cours cette semaine car les heures utilisées habituellement pour le vol furent remplacées par des cours d'explications que les directeurs de chaque maison réquisitionnèrent. Pour les Cinquième Année, c'était en rapport avec leur BUSES, pour les Septième Année, les ASPIC, et pour les Première, il y avait une présentation du château.

Pendant toute la semaine, Harry traîna comme une âme en peine, n'ayant rien à faire pour occuper ses journées. Effectivement, son équipe avait une semaine complète de vacances et ne devait arriver à Poudlard que le week-end suivant. Il était donc compréhensible que face à ce désœuvrement, Harry ait tenté de s'occuper. Et il se trouvait en fait que l'une de ses occupations préférées était incontestablement d'aller à la rencontre du Maître des potions. Il s'amusait de ses réactions plus que ce qu'il ne devait et essayait souvent d'attirer l'attention du professeur.

Rogue, qui avait promis à Remus de faire des efforts, n'était pas aidé. Il avait envie de répondre vertement à chaque nouvelle tentative du Sauveur et seul son incroyable contrôle de soi lui avait permis de rester relativement stoïque jusqu'à maintenant. Mais il sentait que sa tolérance faiblissait fortement.

À la fin de cette semaine, le Maître des potions avait conclu deux choses. D'une part, Harry ne devenait vraiment mauvais que lorsqu'il parlait à Remus, ce qui indiquait une sorte de jalousie malsaine sur laquelle il pouvait jouer sans trop éveiller les soupçons du loup-garou. Par exemple, un chuchotement ou un rapprochement ambigu, c'étaient des choses qui horripilaient Harry. D'autre part, le Survivant, tout en étant énervant à n'en plus finir, était drôlement bien fait de sa personne.

Rogue avait depuis longtemps un intérêt prononcé pour les hommes, mais il n'avait jamais considéré auparavant Harry comme un homme. Et vu le nombre de fois où il avait été confronté au Survivant dans les derniers jours, il n'avait pas pu passer à côté du charme de son corps d'athlète même si, ça, il refusait de l'avoir consciemment à l'esprit.

0o0

En ce vendredi, alors que le temps était clément par rapport au début de la semaine, Rogue, qui venait de terminer son dernier cours de la journée, s'autorisa une sortie dans le parc du château. Il fallait bien profiter des derniers rayons du soleil ! Il remontait du sous-sol d'un pas lent, l'esprit encore occupé par la leçon qu'il venait de donner. Soudainement, au détour d'un couloir il tomba nez à nez avec Potter. Hormis son regard qui devint plus froid, son attitude ne changea pas.

Il décida de passer à côté du Survivant sans lui prêter attention. Seulement, Harry en avait décidé autrement. Il s'était ennuyé toute la journée et était de plutôt mauvaise humeur, aussi c'est pourquoi il se plaça sur le trajet du professeur de potions, obligeant ce dernier à s'immobiliser. En le voyant faire, Severus soupira, las, et tenta de contourner une nouvelle fois le garçon qui le bloqua à nouveau.

La journée avait été longue, ses élèves n'avaient pas été brillants et ajouté à ça le comportement du Survivant pendant toute la semaine, Rogue n'y tint plus et finit par siffler, mécontent :

- Alors Potter, on est trop désœuvré ? La seule chose qui vous reste à faire, c'est me traîner dans les pattes ? Vous voulez peut-être nettoyer quelques chaudrons ?

Étonné, le concerné ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il n'avait pas prémédité à proprement parler cette rencontre, et le fait de bloquer Severus était plutôt une réaction spontanée. Mais il ne pouvait pas perdre la face comme ça et devait trouver une répartie rapidement.

- Ne prenez pas vos désirs pour des réalités ! rétorqua-t-il, blessé dans sa fierté d'avoir été traité comme un simple élève.

- Mes désirs ? releva Rogue en arquant un sourcil. On ne peut pas dire que vous ayez été très occupé cette semaine, serait-ce aussi de ma faute ?

- Ah ah... Ne me faites pas rire, vous n'avez pas ce pouvoir, répondit vertement l'ancien Gryffondor.

Les deux professeurs étaient sur les nerfs, tendus et prêts à en venir aux mains, surtout Harry qui avait toujours eu un caractère bouillonnant. Le silence régna un moment avant que Rogue ne reprenne, sarcastique :

- Oh, alors si ce n'est pas parce que vous vous ennuyez, peut-être est-ce parce que je vous plais que vous n'arrêtez pas de me chercher ?

Harry ne s'attendait pas à ça. La surprise fit d'abord place sur ses traits puis un masque de dégoût s'imposa alors qu'il répliquait avec verve :

- Jamais !

- Ah, vraiment ? Alors c'est quoi ? Une question d'honneur ? Vous êtes vexé que je vous aie résisté à notre dernière entrevue, il y a quelques années ? Vous devez rétablir votre tableau de chasse, c'est ça ? commenta le Maître des Potion avec son habituel sarcasme dans la voix.

Severus se moquait clairement du jeune professeur de vol et ce dernier le comprit parfaitement, seulement, il ne trouva rien à répondre. C'était tellement absurde. Sentant la colère qui commençait à déferler en vague en lui, Harry se jeta sur son ancien professeur. Après tout, ne disait-on pas que la meilleur défense, c'était l'attaque ?

Les deux hommes tombèrent rudement sur le sol, Harry dominant physiquement le Maître des cachots. Il le maintenait contre le sol, un rictus de rage sur le visage.

- Vous êtes un connard ! Vous n'avez pas changé depuis le temps ! Toujours à bless...

- Tut, tut, tut, je vous interromps Potter, rétorqua sèchement Severus, jouant clairement avec les nerfs d'Harry. Je ne vous ai pas cherché. JE ne vous ai pas empêché de passer alors que vous ne vouliez rien avoir à faire avec moi ! Depuis le début c'est VOUS et uniquement VOUS qui passez votre temps à vous confronter à moi. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Si ce n'est pas l'ennui ni le désir, qu'est-ce ?

- Je ne vous cherche pas, vous vous donnez trop d'importance professeur ! siffla méchamment Harry pour toute réponse.

Les deux hommes semblaient irradier de colère et parlaient si bas que personne se trouvant dans les alentours n'aurait pu les entendre.

- Arrêtez de perdre votre temps dans ce cas, je ne vous ai rien demandé ! s'exclama Rogue, énervé d'être maintenu dans cette position par le petit avorton qu'était Potter. Pour moi, se tenir le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre était totalement convenable. Qui donc n'a pas respecté ceci ? Oh, mais j'aurais dû y penser plus tôt ! Vous avez toujours été tellement mauvais pour respecter quoi que ce soit. Que ça soit le règlement ou votre propre vie... finit-il par asséner sachant pertinemment qu'il ferait mouche.

Harry frappa l'homme qui se trouvait sous lui le plus fort qu'il put. Il avait un désir bestial de souffrance. Il voulait faire du mal à Rogue comme ses mots lui faisaient mal. Il avait envie au plus profond de lui de le frapper jusqu'à ce que ce sourire suffisant et méprisant disparaisse de son visage. Aucune autre personne sur terre n'éveillait ce genre de sentiment en Harry.

Un nouveau coup partit. Le professeur de potions ne réagit pas, ne tentant même pas de s'extraire face à la violence du plus jeune. Ceci énerva encore plus Harry qui siffla, furieux :

- Pourquoi ne vous défendez-vous pas au lieu de raconter des mensonges pareils ?

Severus se sentait étrangement calme par rapport à la situation, comme si seul un petit contingent de colère était disponible et que le plus jeune l'accaparait. C'est donc sur un ton toujours sarcastique qu'il répondit :

- S'il y a un basilic et un rat, qui est le méchant ? Si le rat se met à attaquer le basilic, on pourrait appeler ça du courage. Pourtant, si le basilic se défend, il sera forcément le méchant, même si à la base il n'était pas celui à initier le combat... Quand aux « mensonges », je pense que c'est bien parce que ce n'en est pas que vous êtes si...

Harry ne le laissa pas finir. Il le repoussa violemment au sol comme s'il s'était brulé puis se leva prestement et s'en fut, fulminant d'une rage qu'il n'arrivait pas à juguler. Rester en présence du Maître de Potions l'aurait sans doute rendu encore plus violent et une alarme s'était allumée dans sa tête. Il avait dû fuir. Fuir ce calme anormal du professeur, fuir ces mots tranchants qui le laissaient pantelant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi les paroles de Rogue le touchaient autant. Peut-être parce qu'elles n'étaient pas exemptes de vérité ?

Harry ne pouvait pas l'admettre. Décidant de se changer les idées, il se dirigea hâtivement vers le terrain de Quidditch. Les gens qu'il croisa durent sentir son aura menaçante car personne ne tenta de lui parler. Une fois qu'il fut arrivé sur place, Harry se rendit dans les vestiaires et s'empara d'un balai de l'école avant de retourner sur le terrain puis de l'enfourcher. Il ne perdit pas une minute de plus avant de s'envoler.

De son côté, Rogue s'était remis debout dès qu'il avait vu le garçon tourner à l'angle du couloir. Il tâta sa joue qui promettait d'être enflée s'il ne faisait rien. L'envie de sortir l'avait totalement abandonné et il se décida de retourner vers ses appartements.

Pourquoi est-ce que le Survivant avait été si violent ? Il savait bien qu'Harry ne l'aimait pas mais il savait aussi que ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Autant les confrontations verbales n'étaient pas surprenantes, autant le fait qu'il ait perdu le contrôle si facilement le préoccupait. Et surtout, pourquoi est-ce qu'au lieu de voir de la haine dans ses yeux, il y avait lu du désespoir ? Comme si cette colère n'était qu'un appel à l'aide lancé par un jeune homme perdu dans un monde trop grand pour lui.

Severus était troublé. Il n'aurait pas dû lancer la conversation dans une voie sans issue comme celle-là, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Pourquoi est-ce que l'ancien Gryffondor avait toujours cet effet sur lui ? Il ressassait ses idées et percuta soudain quelqu'un.

- Ah enfin tu arrives... marmonna le Maître des Potions sans lever les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Severus ? demanda Remus, surpris de trouver son ami ici.

- Remus mon cher ami, il me semble que chaque fois que j'ai une histoire avec Potter, père et fils d'ailleurs, tu es le premier à arriver sur les lieux... Coïncidence ? demanda Rogue avec lassitude.

- Totalement.

Avec un sourire tendre, Remus continua :

- Je pense que c'est parce que ton âme appelle la mienne quand tu te sens bouleversé... fit-il, l'air inspiré en passant son bras sur l'épaule de Severus.

Le regard sceptique du Maître des Potions en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de cette affirmation, mais il préféra ne pas commenter et continuer son chemin. Le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal lui emboita le pas, amusé par son comportement.

- Une histoire avec Harry, tu as dit ? Que s'est-il encore passé ? interrogea-t-il, curieux.

- Hum... Il s'est énervé contre moi et ça a un peu dégénéré... se contenta d'éluder Rogue en accentuant ses dires d'un geste de la main.

- Quoi ? Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

Remus était surpris que son ami ait laissé les choses dégénérer. Une dispute n'était pas surprenante, il y en avait presque quotidiennement depuis le début de l'année, mais que les choses en arrivent aux mains n'était pas un bon signe.

- Rien... Enfin rien de particulièrement méchant... répondit Severus en continuant de marcher.

- Tu t'es moqué de Sirius ? demanda le loup-garou, persuadé d'avoir trouvé LA raison.

Remus savait que Rogue ne portait pas à proprement parler Sirius dans son cœur et que c'était une manière facile de faire enrager le Survivant. Rogue se retourna vivement lui et répondit avec sérieux :

- Je ne me moque pas des morts.

- Hein ?

Remus ne s'était pas attendu à une réaction aussi vive de la part de Severus qui depuis tout à l'heure semblait apathique.

- J'ai le sentiment que critiquer une personne morte n'est pas approprié, expliqua le potionniste devant l'air confus de son ami. On ne lui laisse aucune chance de se défendre. Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé Sirius, mais rire de lui maintenant, ce serait un manque de goût profond. Et puis tu sais, il ne faut pas trop penser aux morts, ils sont sûrement mieux là où ils sont. Ressasser à leur sujet les empêche de quitter ce monde en paix, commenta-t-il avec un brin de nostalgie dans la voix.

- Euh... Ok... fit Remus, incertain quant à la réaction à avoir.

- Allons, ne t'inquiète pas... le rassura Rogue en agitant la main en signe d'apaisement. C'est juste que... je ne veux pas qu'on m'accuse de ça, d'autant plus qu'il est de notoriété publique que je n'aime pas trop Sirius... De toute manière, l'interaction avec Potter n'avait rien à voir avec Sirius... C'est juste que c'est un enfant masochiste qui cherche à se faire du mal... ajouta-t-il avec un soupçon de sourire en coin.

- Ah oui ? releva Remus en arquant un sourcil, amusé.

- Je ne vois pas d'autres explications, répondit le Maître des Potions avec un air faussement sérieux.

Le loup-garou sourit à son collègue et lui donna un léger coup d'épaule. Même lui qui était son ami avait tendance à le juger trop rapidement. Il avisa alors la joue légèrement tuméfiée et commenta :

- En tout cas, il ne t'a pas raté...

- C'est vrai qu'il a pris du muscle depuis la dernière fois... approuva Severus pour lui-même.

- La dernière fois ?

Rogue répondit par un sourire énigmatique avant d'abandonner Remus et de retourner à ses appartements pour prendre de la potion de Désenflage.

0o0

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'Harry volait et pourtant, il n'avait pas vraiment réussi à se calmer. C'est toujours agité qu'il finit par atterrir. Habituellement, le Quidditch était toujours sa réponse à tout pourtant cette fois, ça n'avait pas semblé le satisfaire. Il n'arrivait pas à empêcher les paroles du professeur de potions de lui trotter dans la tête, encore et encore.

Frustré et en colère, il retourna au château de mauvaise humeur. Il marchait à grandes enjambées, tentant toujours de retrouver son calme. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui fonctionnait encore mieux que le Quidditch pour le détendre.

Le Survivant eut un rictus inquiétant alors que cette idée lui traversait l'esprit. Il savait ce qui lui ferait oublier le professeur de Potions.

Très vite, Harry se retrouva à toquer à la porte d'une chambre de l'aile Sud. Après un instant d'attente, quelqu'un vint ouvrir. Bingo, exactement celui qui lui fallait.

- Oh ! Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Tu aurais un peu de temps, Olivier ? demanda-t-il sans y aller par quatre chemins.

- ... Je suppose... répondit son interlocuteur, incertain.

Sans attendre davantage de la part de son ancien camarade, Harry l'attrapa par la main pour l'emmener dans sa propre chambre. Olivier Dubois, son ancien capitaine d'équipe, le suivit sans rien dire. Il avait été plusieurs fois l'amant d'Harry dans sa période plus sombre et il avait appris à reconnaître les signes qui indiquaient que la discussion était bienvenue. En l'occurrence, à ce moment là, c'était loin d'être le cas.

Harry marchait rapidement, une partie de son esprit essayant vainement de lui insuffler que se défouler sur Olivier n'était pas une bonne idée. Malheureusement, le Survivant n'écoutait plus que ce besoin de s'oublier comme à l'époque d'après-guerre. Olivier et lui étaient restés proches malgré le caractère irrégulier de leurs entrevues et s'étaient même amusés des nombreux titres qui avaient accusé leur relation sulfureuse.

L'ancien gardien, bien loin de se désoler de son rôle de défouloir, était plutôt heureux de la perspective d'un bon coup à venir. Harry avait toujours été très passionné, c'était d'ailleurs une des choses qu'il aimait le plus chez le jeune entraîneur.

À peine la porte refermée derrière eux, Harry se colla sans douceur contre le corps du gardien, s'affairant à le débarrasser hâtivement de son haut. Pendant ce temps, Olivier embrassait avec douceur la mâchoire du brun, remontant gentiment pour aller mordiller le lobe de son oreille. Harry sentit un frisson familier parcourir son échine et ses gestes se firent plus doux. Le plus vieux les guida alors jusqu'au lit en retirant en passant le T-shirt d'Harry.

La redécouverte du torse parfaitement galbé du jeune entraîneur brisa sa résolution de laisser Harry guider la danse. Il s'y attaqua donc à grands renforts de caresses et de baisers. Pendant que sa bouche descendait inexorablement vers le bas-ventre du plus jeune, ses mains titillaient les tétons Survivant qui se laissait aller à la douce torture en gémissant doucement. Au fur et à mesure que la bouche d'Olivier descendait, Harry se cambrait inconsciemment pour aller à la rencontre de ces lèvres voluptueuses.

Après encore un instant à se laisser aller aux soins de l'ancien gardien, Harry décida soudain de reprendre les rennes de leurs ébats et, d'un mouvement précis, inversa leur position, se retrouvant à califourchon sur le plus vieux. Quelques mouvements de hanches lascifs suffirent à arracher des gémissements à Olivier qui caressait le bas du dos de son tortionnaire, flirtant avec l'élastique de son boxer avec un peu plus d'insistance.

À partir de là, les choses s'accélérèrent. D'un geste habile, Harry ôta son pantalon ainsi que son sous-vêtement à Olivier et se mit à caresser lentement l'érection de l'ancien gardien, amenant par ce geste énormément de frustration à ce dernier qui gronda, la voix chargée de désir :

- Plus... vite !

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Harry qui conserva cependant un rythme incroyablement lent encore un moment avant de se débarrasser à son tour du reste de ses vêtements. Il retourna Olivier pour apercevoir son intimité offerte sans aucune pudeur. Les hanches de l'ancien gardien cherchèrent instinctivement le contact avec la verge du petit brun. Frustré par l'extrême précaution que prenait Harry, Olivier s'exclama :

- Bordel Potter ! Prends-moi maintenant !

Il n'eut pas besoin de le demander deux fois que, en contraste avec la lenteur d'avant, Harry imposa dès sa première pénétration un rythme soutenu à l'ancien gardien. Bien loin de se plaindre de ce regain de bestialité, Olivier, qui au début gémissait faiblement, laissait maintenant échapper des cris de plaisirs qui transcendaient Harry, le poussant à accélérer encore davantage. Le jeune entraîneur empoigna alors le sexe de son camarade et le caressa avec ferveur.

Le plaisir monta graduellement en eux, les menant à la jouissance finale. Olivier se déversa dans la main d'Harry tandis que ce dernier se répandait dans l'antre du gardien après un dernier râle de plaisir. Les deux hommes s'écroulèrent dans le lit, foudroyés par leur orgasme. Après un instant pour reprendre leur souffle, ils se séparèrent.

- Potter, j'aime quand tu es aussi sauvage avec moi, murmura Olivier, taquin.

- Heureusement que tu es un bon coup, parce que ce bavardage inutile est vraiment agaçant, répondit Harry dans un soupir.

L'ancien gardien eut un petit rire puis, après un court silence, recommença à parler de tout et de rien en récupérant gentiment ses vêtements, pas trop pressé de quitter l'intimité de cette chambre.

Harry, même s'il avait dit le contraire, était heureux que son partenaire délibère d'une manière ininterrompue. Ça lui permettait de ne pas penser à ses actions et repoussait cette voix qui ne cessait de lui répéter inlassablement « Tu es vraiment ignoble de faire ça à Olivier, il n'a rien demandé et tu le remets dans une situation ambigüe ».

Olivier fut rhabillé avant même qu'Harry n'ait fait mine de faire le moindre mouvement. La vision de ce corps abandonné dans les draps défaits avait tendance à lui donner envie de repartir pour un nouveau round. Alors le garçon plus âgé préféra opérer un retrait stratégique. Il salua le Survivant en lui disant avec amusement de l'appeler à nouveau s'il se sentait d'humeur « sociable » puis sortit rapidement.

Olivier avait toujours apprécié le corps parfait du brun et maintenant qu'il avait derrière lui un passé d'athlète, ce fait était encore plus indiscutable. La seule chose qui l'attristait, c'était qu'aujourd'hui, comme à chaque fois auparavant, que le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu ne venait à lui que quand il était dans un état de désespoir contre lequel il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de tenter de le laisser s'oublier un instant. Il ne savait pas ce qui était à l'origine du trouble du jeune entraîneur, mais il avait le sentiment que l'interroger à ce sujet ne ferait qu'éloigner de lui celui qu'il considérait depuis longtemps comme un ami. Il soupira d'aise alors que les sensations de son orgasme récent l'enveloppaient encore d'une douce chaleur.

La seule chose qu'il devrait encore gérer à présent était ce sentiment de culpabilité qu'Harry développait à chaque fois qu'il venait s'oublier dans ses bras, mais ça, il s'en occuperait plus tard.

0o0

Rogue fut tenté de ne pas assister au repas du soir mais, après réflexion, il réalisa que s'il voulait rester éveillé jusqu'à la fin de ses corrections, il lui faudrait un peu d'énergie. C'est pourquoi il alla rejoindre les autres professeurs dans la Grande Salle.

En arrivant, il remarqua l'air détendu d'Harry et se demanda, curieux, ce qui avait bien pu changer son humeur aussi drastiquement. Il aurait sans doute compris aisément la raison de ce changement s'il avait su ce que le Survivant avait fait l'après-midi même.

Severus s'installa à sa place et après avoir répondu avec toute la politesse dont il était capable à Trelawney, il ne fut pas triste de voir la table se garnir de plats, lui donnant ainsi une excuse pour couper court à cette conversation.

De son côté, le professeur de Divination était enchantée par les progrès quotidiens de sa relation avec le Maître des Potions, ne se rendant pas compte que si Severus lui adressait tant la parole, c'était parce que Remus n'était plus assis à côté de lui depuis qu'Harry était arrivé. Le repas fut calme et alors que Severus laissait vagabonder son regard sur les tables, plus bas, il remarqua le regard insistant d'un de ses anciens élèves, assis maintenant à la table du comité.

Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant avant qu'Olivier Dubois ne détourne les yeux. Rogue n'y prêta pas vraiment attention et continua à observer les alentours. Il arrivait encore à percevoir des coups d'œil rapides de la part des élèves qui observaient à la dérobée le héros national, entraîneur de l'équipe nationale et anciennement grande star de Quidditch.

Rogue ne put s'empêcher de penser « Que de titres pour un si jeune âge » et il ne comptait pas les ordres de Merlin et autres reconnaissances qui pour lui entraient dans le terme « héros national ». Le regard sombre du professeur de Potions inquiéta les élèves. D'habitude, il ne les dévisageait pas d'une manière aussi intense. Cette vision rappela à certains d'entre eux les devoirs dont ils avaient été arrosés en cette première semaine.

Quand le repas prit fin, tout le monde regagna ses quartiers à son rythme. Rogue était dans ces jours où il avait envie d'être sociable. Ça ne le prenait pas souvent mais ça arrivait. Il jeta un œil à Remus et, après avoir capté son regard, lui envoya une information mimée disant « On se rejoint chez moi pour boire le thé ? ». Remus avait toujours été extrêmement doué pour saisir ces messages que lui envoyait le Maître des Potions avec plus ou moins de discrétion, aussi il hocha la tête avec un sourire.

Severus s'en fut donc, satisfait. Il eut le temps de corriger les copies d'une classe entière avant d'entendre toquer à sa porte. Heureux d'être dérangé dans sa tâche, il alla ouvrir la porte avec un air amusé après avoir mis le thé à infuser. En ouvrant il s'exclama, enthousiaste :

- Tu es enfin là ? Je t'attendais !

Sauf que, devant la porte, se tenait Gwenog Jones qui le dévisagea avec surprise. Celle-ci se remit plus vite que le Maître des cachots, qui était en bug complet, puis entra dans le petit salon de Severus avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire le moindre geste pour l'en empêcher. Au moment où elle vit la théière posée sur la table basse.

- Oh Severus ! s'exclama-t-elle, ravie. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais si timide ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, le tutoiement me convient ! Tu es toujours si froid quand je te vois, je ne me rendais pas compte que tu m'attendais comme ça. Je suppose que ce n'est pas le premier soir ? Je suis tellement désolée, si tu avais été plus clair tout à l'heure avec tes signes, j'aurais compris plus vite qu'il fallait que je vienne rapidement.

- Euh... Je...

Rogue était totalement éberlué. Gwenog avait cru qu'il l'invitait à boire le thé ?

- Oooooh tu es si timide ! s'exclama la femme avec adoration.

Elle s'installa sans attendre qu'on l'y invite sur le fauteuil de Severus. Celui qu'il ne partageait avec personne. Le Maître des Potions était horrifié. Que faire pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas ?

Gwenog se servit du thé d'une manière bourrue et l'espace d'un instant, Severus craignit que la théière ne se fende sous la force de la femme. Il se remit tant bien que mal et s'assit sur l'autre fauteuil, dépité. Que pouvait-il faire maintenant ? Son cerveau ne semblait pas vouloir l'aider à se débrouiller, totalement pris de court qu'il était. La femme, ne remarquant pas son trouble, se mit à parler de la pièce et des améliorations qu'il faudrait apporter.

Changer la couleur, disait-elle, apporterait une touche de fraîcheur. Severus hésita un moment à considérer ça comme une mauvaise blague, mais le sérieux de Gwenog lui fit se rendre compte qu'il était seul face à cette situation. Terriblement seul d'ailleurs. Il respira un grand coup avant de dire en faisant semblant de s'intéresser à elle :

- Et quel rôle avez-vous dans le comité ?

Il essayait de gagner du temps. À dire vrai, il ne savait pas ce qu'il fallait faire. Il ne pouvait pas se comporter comme le froid Maître des Potions qu'il était alors qu'il n'avait pas réagi à temps. Gwenog émit un son irrité et le corrigea.

- Oh voyons Severus, nous n'en sommes plus au vouvoiement ! Tutoie-moi s'il te plait !

Heureusement pour lui, Rogue n'eut rien besoin de répondre car la femme entreprit de lui raconter en détails sa fonction, et donc par procuration, sa vie. Le professeur de potions dut subir au moins une heure de ce blablatage incessant, essayant d'ailleurs dans le même temps de se noyer dans son thé. C'était devenu une option attirante pour lui.

Finalement, au moment où Gwenog s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, Severus s'exclama :

- Je suis désolé, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail et... Ce n'est pas convenable de garder une dame aussi longtemps seule dans l'appartement d'un homme, fit-il poliment en adoucissant le fond de sa pensée.

- Oh ! Tu es un tel gentleman ! Tu as raison, ce n'est pas raisonnable que je reste ce soir. J'espère que nous nous reverrons bientôt en privé ! ajouta la femme avec un clin d'œil.

Rogue esquissa un sourire qui eut plus l'air d'une grimace, mais Gwenog ne releva pas. Il la raccompagna à la porte et lui dit avant de refermer derrière elle :

- Au plaisir...

Et une fois qu'il fut certain d'avoir refermé la porte et mit un sort de silence sur ses murs.

- ... De ne plus jamais vous revoir, finit-il d'un air massacrant.

L'humeur du professeur était lugubre. Il se remit à corriger ses copies et comme sa tolérance était moins élevée, les notes s'en ressentirent légèrement. Disons que c'était seulement une notation un peu plus sévère.

Quand Rogue eut finit ses corrections, il était déjà quatre heures du matin. Remus n'était pas venu... C'était inhabituel. Le loup-garou avait pourtant semblé comprendre son message lors du souper... Mais si Gwenog avait réussi à le saisir, Remus ne pouvait pas l'avoir manqué...

Rogue s'étira, perplexe. Il décida que cela pouvait attendre le lendemain, en attendant au moins, le travail qu'il avait prévu de reporter sur le week-end était terminé, le laissant libre comme l'air.

**À Suivre…**

* * *

Voilà mes petits Chéris ! Encore merci pour toutes les reviews/Follow/etc. ! A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures chocolatées ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Hello les loulous ! Comment ça va aujourd'hui ? J'espère que vous n'aurez pas trouvé mes RAR trop courtes mais je suis quelque peu "in a rush" en ce moment ^^. Bref vous allez donc bientôt découvrir la raison de l'absence de Remus, accrochez vous à vos chaussettes ! XD!

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Tôt le lendemain matin, alors que la plupart des gens dormaient encore d'un sommeil profond, Harry faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre, agité. Il avait passé la soirée de la veille à parler avec Remus qui avait tenté de lui soutirer subtilement des informations quant à son « entrevue » avec Rogue le même jour. Cela n'avait fait que lui rappeler la manière dont il avait utilisé Olivier pour se défouler, et ceci commençait sérieusement à lui peser sur la conscience.

Il se sentait coupable et cela l'empêchait de dormir. Il savait qu'Olivier ne lui en voudrait pas vraiment mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se détester de l'avoir fait. Il voulait s'excuser envers son ami mais, comme il était encore tôt, il essaya donc de s'occuper l'esprit avec autre chose. Après une bonne demi-heure à tourner en rond dans sa chambre, Harry n'en put plus et il se dirigea, hésitant, vers l'aile Sud du château. Il savait qu'Olivier, comme tous les autres membres du comité, partageaient leurs chambres, et il ne voulait pas réveiller tout le monde. Il le savait et pourtant, il n'avait pu résister à l'envie de venir rôder dans les alentours dans l'espoir de voir l'ancien Gryffondor. Heureusement pour lui, sa chance légendaire, enfin surtout le fait qu'Olivier connaissait Harry mieux qu'il le ne pensait, les firent se rencontrer.

En fait, l'ancien capitaine avait prévu d'avance qu'Harry finirait par mourir de remords et il attendait donc sa venue depuis plus d'une heure. Le jeune entraîneur de Quidditch, une fois en face d'Olivier, ne sut plus quoi dire et, à nouveau, le plus vieux lui sauva la mise.

- Et si on allait voler un peu comme au bon vieux temps ? lui proposa-t-il.

Harry ne put qu'être enchanté par cette proposition. Les deux hommes marchaient donc, le cœur presque léger, en direction du stade encore désert en cette heure matinale. Harry, qui hier avait seulement emprunté un balai de l'école, eut cette fois envie d'utiliser le sien qui était d'une qualité nettement supérieure. Il le fit venir d'un Accio alors qu'Olivier cherchait parmi les balais mis à disposition un engin qui pourrait faire un semblant de concurrence à celui du brun.

Il finit par se décider pour un Brossdur plus tout à fait au goût du jour. Les deux jeunes hommes se défièrent un instant du regard puis s'élevèrent à toute vitesse, faisant la course après un vif d'or invisible. Harry faisait en sorte de toujours rester à hauteur de l'ancien gardien qui demandait à son balai des pointes de vitesses peu habituelles pour l'objet. D'un coup, Harry se laissa tomber en piqué et Olivier eut peur qu'il ne maîtrise plus son balai tant la chute lui semblait vertigineuse.

Au dernier moment, Harry le redressa et remonta gentiment vers son ancien camarade, scotché sur son balai. Un sourire triomphant éclairait son visage et il tendit à Olivier un brin du gazon qu'il avait ramassé au passage. Olivier sourit, admiratif, mais dit d'un ton qu'il essaya de rendre blasé :

- Eh bien, ça va... Pas trop de problème avec l'égo ?

Harry éclata d'un rire clair puis taquina Olivier en lui tournant autour. Ce dernier ne pouvait que constater le passé d'attrapeur du petit brun. Il avait un niveau ahurissant et même si Olivier avait fait quelques saisons avec le club de Flaquemare, il n'avait rien de la maîtrise de son ami, bien qu'à sa décharge, il était gardien, pas attrapeur. Pourtant, il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et, alors qu'Harry fanfaronnait toujours, il attrapa le manche de son balai, déséquilibrant l'attrapeur qui dut s'accrocher fermement pour ne pas tomber.

- Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? C'est interdit ! s'exclama Harry, surpris.

Olivier lui fit un sourire avant de répondre sur un ton conspirateur:

- C'est pour que tu ne puisses pas t'échapper...

- Pourquoi je voudrais m'échapper ? lui demanda le Survivant avec sérieux.

- Hum... Je sais pas... Parce que tu voulais me dire quelque chose tout à l'heure et que tu ne l'as toujours pas fait ? proposa Dubois, touchant de ce fait le point sensible que son ami avait fait mine d'ignorer.

Harry blêmit. Il était parvenu à oublier sa culpabilité pendant qu'il s'amusait mais en entendant les mots de son ami, elle était revenue au galop, le faisant bafouiller quelques sons inintelligibles.

- Allons, Harry, je n'ai rien compris ! sermonna gentiment Olivier, clairement amusé par la situation.

- Humm...

- Je sais ce qui te préoccupe... finit par dire l'ancien gardien pour lui venir en aide.

- Tu sais ? questionna Harry, en relevant les yeux.

Malgré lui sa curiosité avait été piquée. Est-ce que l'autre homme savait vraiment ce qui le tourmentait ? Était-il lui aussi au courant pour Severus ?

- Bien sûr ! Tu as goûté à nouveau au plaisir de ma présence hier et tu t'es rendu compte que tu ne peux plus t'en passer ! plaisanta malicieusement Olivier.

- Euh...

L'air sceptique d'Harry était éloquent.

- Si tu me réponds « pas vraiment », je me vexe ! déclara Dubois.

- Non ! C'était très bien... s'empressa d'ajouter le Survivant, ne voulant pas blesser son ami.

- Mais ?

- Mais... Je... J'ai le sentiment que... bafouilla Harry, sans vraiment réussir à exprimer sa pensée.

Olivier le regardait avec un air entendu. Il avait tellement vu juste en pensant que le jeune entraîneur se sentirait coupable. Avec un doux sourire, il reprit :

- Écoute Harry, je sais que ce qui s'est passé hier était dénué de sentiments amoureux. Et je dois dire que ça me va très bien ! On est jeune tous les deux, et être enfermés dans ce château sans voir personne d'autre est difficile. Je comprends qu'il y ait parfois besoin de tout envoyer valser.

Un sourire espiègle se dessina sur le visage de l'ancien gardien qui n'arrivait décidément pas à garder son sérieux. Il avait déjà eu le même discours des dizaines de fois mais chaque fois, il devait reprendre depuis le début.

Harry resta silencieux. Ce n'était pas vraiment le manque qui l'avait mené vers Olivier, mais il préférait largement que ce dernier le croie.

- Sois assuré que si je n'avais pas été charmé par l'idée de nos deux corps nus s'abandonnant aux plaisirs charnels dans ta chambre, je ne me serais pas laisser guider aussi facilement, assura Olivier avec sérieux. La culpabilité que tu ressens est presque vexante ! On se connait mieux que ça quand même ! Je veux dire, c'est comme... s'il n'y avait eu aucun plaisir au final... finit-il par dire, légèrement blessé.

- Non ! C'était très bien ! Tu... c'est juste que... tenta de se justifier l'entraîneur.

- Tu sais quoi ? l'interrompit Dubois. Si une fois ça te reprend, n'hésite pas à venir vers moi !

Le plus jeune le dévisagea, perplexe.

- Comme ça, si on te chope, on aura qu'à dire que c'est une relation officielle, comme ça tu n'entreras pas à nouveau dans une série noire de déchéance, lui proposa Olivier avec un sourire.

À cette boutade sur son passé, Harry se détendit à son tour il finit quand même par rajouter :

- Promets-moi que si tu trouves quelqu'un qui te plait, tu n'hésiteras pas deux secondes à cause de moi !

- Je te le promets, assura Olivier avec sérieux.

- Et que si tu es en couple, tu feras tous les efforts nécessaires pour me faire culpabiliser avant que nous n'ayons fait quoi que ce soit, réclama encore une fois Harry.

- Promis juré.

- Ok… finit par concéder le plus jeune.

Olivier relâcha alors le balai de son ami et ils volèrent encore un moment avant de se poser tous les deux, contents l'un comme l'autre d'avoir eu cette discussion à cœur ouvert.

**0o0**

De son côté, Rogue s'était levé tard. N'ayant rien d'officiel à faire, il avait décidé de lire. Une partie de lui espérait que Remus viendrait le voir pour lui expliquer la raison de son retard – ce n'était pourtant pas la pleine lune... Après une heure de lecture, Severus n'en pouvait plus. Il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur son livre ! Heureusement pour lui, c'était bientôt midi et avec un peu de chance, il pourrait voir Remus avant que le repas ne commence.

Conforté par cette idée, le professeur de potions quitta ses appartements pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle. Aucun élève n'était présent mais Flitwick était déjà là, s'amusant à ensorceler les couverts pour leur faire danser une chorégraphie compliquée. Severus se racla la gorge pour indiquer sa présence. Le professeur de sortilèges réussit à garder son calme, mais les fourchettes et les couteaux s'entrechoquèrent dans un tintamarre bruyant.

- Désolé Flitwick, je ne voulais pas vous déranger... s'excusa aussitôt Severus.

- Ne vous en faites pas, Rogue, c'est un bon exercice après tout, répondit l'enseignant de sortilèges sans lui accorder un regard.

- Professeur, auriez-vous vu Remus aujourd'hui ? interrogea Rogue poliment.

- Oui, oui, il était à la bibliothèque plus tôt... déclara distraitement Flitwick alors que les cuillères accéléraient dangereusement leur danse.

- Avait-il l'air d'aller bien ? insista le Maître des Potions.

- Oui, oui plutôt bien... Maintenant si vous permettez, je dois me concentrer ! asséna le petit homme sèchement.

Severus hocha la tête puis s'assit en silence, ruminant les informations que son collègue lui avait donné. L'heure du repas approchait et la salle se remplit gentiment. Si Severus ne vit pas son ami, il constata en revanche qu'Harry semblait bien enthousiaste. Qu'est-ce qu'il préparait encore ?

Le repas commença sans heurt, si on omettait le fait que Remus n'était toujours pas apparu. Au moment où le plat laissait la place au dessert, l'hymne national résonna avec force dans la Grande Salle. Tout le monde leva la tête de son assiette, un air interrogatif sur le visage. Severus jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui semblait jubiler. Ok, il était donc responsable de tout ça... Qu'est-ce qui allait encore se passer ?

Soudain, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent, laissant entrer une petite vingtaine de personnes habillées aux couleurs de l'équipe Britannique de Quidditch.

La première réaction fut une stupéfaction totale alors que les élèves se rendaient peu à peu compte qu'ils étaient en présence des vrais joueurs de l'équipe nationale. Avant qu'il n'y ait eu un mouvement de foule général, Dumbledore se leva et prit la parole.

- Chers élèves, comme vous pouvez le constater, l'équipe nationale nous fait l'honneur de sa présence aujourd'hui, commença-t-il avec une lueur bienveillante au fond des yeux. Effectivement, comme Monsieur Potter nous a gentiment proposé de remplacer le professeur Bibine, il s'est avéré plus pratique de faire venir l'équipe afin qu'ils puissent s'entraîner parfaitement avant la Coupe du Monde. Toutefois, par souci d'équité, ils n'auront pas l'accès au stade officiel et devront se contenter du nôtre. Je souhaite ajouter que vous êtes priés de ne pas assaillir les athlètes ! Ils sont en préparation d'un match important et il serait malheureux de les voir rater la victoire pour cause d'autographes excessifs.

Des rires s'élevèrent dans la salle, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer.

- C'est pourquoi il y aura, cet après-midi, un entraînement, et tout le monde pourra y assister si cela lui fait plaisir. Cet entraînement sera suivi par une séance de dédicaces et... Ce sera l'unique moment où vous aurez l'autorisation officielle de demander ces signatures ! Après cela, il faudra laisser les joueurs tranquilles, termina-t-il avant de se rasseoir, satisfait.

Tous les élèves, et même certains professeurs, avaient des étoiles dans les yeux.

Rogue soupira. Encore une chose qui distrairait ses élèves.

L'équipe s'installa à une table apparue à côté de celle du comité. Les raclements des chaises furent accompagnés par des chuchotements. Tous les étudiants se tordaient sur place afin d'avoir un meilleur aperçu des joueurs. Quand ils furent finalement tous installés, les desserts firent leur apparition mais n'eurent pas l'attention qu'on leur consacrait habituellement étant donné que tout le monde restait concentré sur les stars de Quidditch.

**0o0**

Dans l'après-midi, l'entraînement eut lieu. Severus avait suivi le mouvement général et s'était assis en compagnie des autres professeurs. Remus n'était toujours pas là, et ça commençait à l'inquiéter. Cependant, il n'autorisa pas son esprit à divaguer et se focalisa sur la démonstration.

Harry avait échangé sa cape d'enseignant contre l'attirail du parfait entraîneur. Les dix-sept joueurs présents, en comptant les remplaçants, s'élevèrent dans le ciel à son signal. Quand on les regardait, voler semblait d'une évidence et d'une facilité rare. Même Severus, qui n'avait pourtant jamais excellé dans ce domaine, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir envie de les rejoindre.

Les élèves s'émerveillaient de la précision des batteurs, de la rapidité des poursuiveurs, de l'ingéniosité et de l'habilité du gardien et surtout, ils restaient ébahis devant les acrobaties de l'attrapeur. Harry gérait son petit monde en occultant totalement la foule d'admirateurs qui les observait.

La semaine de vacances avait ramolli certains réflexes de ses gars et il n'était pas très content de le constater. Il essayait d'être partout à la fois et s'évertuait à donner des conseils précis et utiles à chacun. Les joueurs, de leur côté, écoutaient et appliquaient les corrections avec minutie. Ils voulaient gagner cette coupe et savaient que, malgré son jeune âge, Harry était plus que capable de les mener à la victoire.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit pour saluer la fin de l'effort quand ils finirent par se poser à terre. On aurait pu croire que l'Angleterre avait déjà gagné la Coupe tant l'enthousiasme des jeunes supporters était bruyant. Harry sourit à son public et, après une brève salutation de la main, se dirigea vers les vestiaires suivi par les membres de l'équipe qui eux saluèrent avec plus d'entrain. Une fois à l'abri des regards, l'ambiance légère qui régnait un peu plus tôt disparut, laissant place à un silence attentif. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, et tout le monde attendait un mot de l'entraîneur qui visiblement n'était pas content.

- Les gars, il va falloir me montrer plus de jeu que ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui, déclara Harry d'une voix grave. Le niveau était moyen, les passes peu efficaces et surtout... Vous manquiez cruellement d'inventivité ! Ne vous contentez pas de faire parfaitement ce que tout le monde peut faire ! Il faut que vous soyez tout le temps à la recherche d'innovation ! C'est souvent la surprise qui joue en notre faveur, alors ne vous reposez pas sur vos acquis ! Mais bon, je pense que d'ici novembre, nous serons au point. Continuez vos efforts ! finit-il par dire, terminant sur un point positif histoire de ne pas décourager son équipe.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête avec sérieux, puis le jeune homme reprit :

- Et sinon les gars, comment étaient ces petites vacances ? Vous avez profité de cette semaine pour vous préparer à la vie infernale que je vais vous mener ? demanda-il avec un sourire franchement malicieux.

Cette fois-ci, les joueurs sourirent. L'ambiance s'était allégée et ils osèrent même faire les fiers en assurant qu'Harry ne leur faisait pas peur. Ce qui était assez loin d'être vrai. Si leur entraîneur leur disait qu'ils allaient souffrir, ils pouvaient généralement le croire. Mais si c'était pour gagner la Coupe du Monde, chacun d'eux était prêt à faire le nécessaire.

**0o0**

De son côté, le professeur de Potions était retourné dans ses appartement d'un pas tranquille, ne désirant pas participer à la séance d'autographes. Assister à cet entraînement ne l'avait pas rajeuni. Il avait vu dans les rangs de l'équipe nationale tant de ses anciens élèves qu'il s'était tout à coup sentit vieux.

Dans les poursuiveurs de l'équipe officielle, il avait remarqué Chambers et Davies, deux Serdaigle, et surtout Marcus Flint, ancien Serpentard et capitaine de l'équipe quand il était encore élève. Il en avait reconnu d'autres, mais ils ne l'avaient pas vraiment marqué. De retour dans ses quartiers, ce n'était plus le spectacle impressionnant qu'il venait de voir qui occupait son esprit mais bel et bien l'absence de Lupin.

Ce dernier n'était que très rarement absent lors des repas et si Severus n'avait pas parlé à Flitwick ce matin, il se serait vraiment inquiéter. Mais Remus semblait aller bien. Alors pourquoi, par Merlin, n'était-il pas venu manger ? Ni même assister au premier entraînement de son protégé dans l'enceinte de l'école ?

Le professeur était perplexe. Il avait l'impression que s'inquiéter autant était ridicule, après tout, c'était samedi et Remus avait peut-être mieux à faire que de traîner toute la journée dans l'école. Mais une petite voix au fond de lui, lui murmurait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

Ça ne faisait qu'un jour qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, il ne pouvait pas décemment inquiéter tout le monde à cause de ça, n'est-ce pas ? Il fallait qu'il attende encore. Rogue tenta d'occuper son esprit avec de la lecture mais très vite, lire lui tapa sur le système. Il décida donc de faire la seule chose qui pouvait l'empêcher de réfléchir : une potion. De toute façon, avec l'arrivée prochaine de touristes au sein de l'école, Pomfresh ne serait sans doute pas triste d'avoir assez de stocks.

C'est grâce à cette excuse que Rogue réussit à se convaincre de ne pas aller voir Remus et qu'il se mit au travail. Il avait lancé plusieurs préparations en même temps et jongler de l'une à l'autre lui demanda une grande concentration. Il eut vite fait d'oublier ses soucis et de n'être préoccupé plus que par ses potions. Il n'y avait pas à dire, c'était quand même une excellente solution.

Ce ne fut que bien après que Severus remarqua l'heure. Il était bien trop tard pour aller manger. Il soupira. Ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui qu'il verrait Remus. Rogue termina ses dernières préparations, les mit dans des flacons et se rendit à l'infirmerie pour y déposer le fruit de son travail. Devant la quantité produite, Madame Pomfresh ne put s'empêcher de commenter :

- Eh bien ! Vous avez dû être préoccupé pour m'en faire autant.

Rogue décida qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de répondre puis, après avoir salué poliment l'infirmière, il partit en direction des cuisines afin de prendre de quoi manger avant de retourner dans les cachots. Seulement, arrivé près de celles-ci, Severus vit quelqu'un y entrer et reconnut aussitôt la silhouette massive de Gwenog. Le Maître des Potions eut un rictus de dégoût. Il préférait encore mourir de faim plutôt que de devoir supporter cette affreuse bonne femme !

**0o0**

Le lendemain matin, Severus se leva, affamé. Il se rendit immédiatement à la Grande Salle et s'assit à sa place avec les rares lève-tôt qui étaient aussi présents. En ce dimanche de fin Septembre, la plupart des gens dormaient d'un sommeil tranquille. Seulement, le professeur de Potions n'y tenait plus : il fallait qu'il parle à Remus. Ce silence était loin d'être normal.

Après avoir plus englouti que mangé son petit déjeuner, Rogue se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la chambre de Remus et y toqua avec énergie.

Le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal n'avait jamais été du matin, et ce fut donc en sursaut qu'il se réveilla en entendant les coups frappés à sa porte. Encore dans le potage, il ouvrit et la surprise vint effacer son air groggy. Elle-même fut vite remplacée par une expression coupable.

Remus s'effaça pour laisser entrer son ami. L'ambiance était lourde et Severus comprit immédiatement que le lycanthrope l'avait évité sciemment. Même s'il avait fini par envisager cette possibilité, Rogue se sentit étrangement blessé par sa découverte. Lupin s'installa avec son invité sur un canapé usé qu'il gardait seulement parce qu'il était extrêmement confortable.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre les deux hommes. Aucun des deux ne désirait parler le premier et, très vite, la tension fut palpable. Finalement, Severus, à bout de patience, se leva abruptement. Ce mouvement rompit l'austérité installée et Remus commença, hésitant :

- Eh bien... Tu t'en vas déjà ?

Rogue se retourna brusquement et attaqua immédiatement :

- Je ne voudrais pas te déranger.

- Mais tu ne me déranges pas du tout, comment vas-tu ? fit Remus sur un ton faussement détaché

- Merveilleusement, et toi ? On ne t'a pas vu hier dis voir... Pourtant, c'était le premier entraînement de ton protégé, c'est bizarre, qu'est-ce que tu avais ? Ce n'était pas la pleine lune à ce que je sache.

Rogue avait enchaîné les questions à une vitesse bien trop élevée. Il était agacé de perdre son sang froid si rapidement mais la réaction nonchalante de l'autre homme lui portait sur les nerfs.

Le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal se raidit. Il détestait la façon insidieuse qu'avait Rogue de mentionner sa lycanthropie. C'était un point qu'ils évitaient tous les deux d'une manière instinctive.

- J'avais des choses à faire... répondit Remus avec précaution.

- Ah oui ? Et vendredi soir aussi ? demanda Rogue, incisif.

- Je... Il y a eu... bafouilla le loup-garou.

- Un imprévu je suppose ? Bien sûr, et envoyer un hibou ou quoi que ce soit d'autre aurait été de trop ? l'accusa-t-il.

- Non c'est juste que... se défendit Remus.

- Tu m'as fait comprendre que tu venais et tu m'as laissé poireauter sans explications et c'est normal selon toi ? explosa Rogue sans écouter les faibles tentatives d'explications de son ami.

- Eh bien… tenta faiblement Remus

- Je sais qu'il est possible d'avoir un imprévu mais... J'ai vraiment été inquiet ! Et hier tu m'as littéralement évité ! Quelque chose à me cacher ? continua le Maître des Potions hors de lui.

- Euh...

- Oh, tiens donc ! s'exclama Rogue à bout de patience, On a perdu sa langue en plus ? C'est peut-être ça, le problème ?

Il se rassit avec humeur. Remus n'était pourtant pas du genre à mâcher ses mots habituellement.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau. Après un moment de flottement, le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal reprit d'une voix qu'il tenta de rendre apaisante :

- Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenu de mon absence. C'est juste que... Il y a effectivement eu un imprévu.

- Très bien, je t'écoute, siffla le potionniste, acide.

Le ton de Rogue ne plut pas à son collègue, mais ce dernier prit sur lui de ne pas se fâcher et répondit le plus calmement possible :

- Eh bien en fait, j'étais retourné dans ma chambre avant de venir te voir et à ce moment, Harry est arrivé et a demandé à me parler. Alors j'ai accepté, pensant que ça ne durerait que peu de temps mais... ça a été plus long que prévu.

Severus hocha la tête, les lèvres pincées.

- Et moi je suis tellement un sale bâtard graisseux incompréhensif que, du coup, tu m'as évité tout le samedi parce qu'évidement, je ne pouvais pas accepter une explication rationnelle comme celle-ci ? demanda-t-il avec un ton ironique.

Remus se sentait mal à l'aise et acculé. Son entretient avec Harry n'avait pas été aussi long qu'il le prétendait, et si le professeur de Défense n'était pas allé voir son homologue ce jour là, c'était pour une autre raison. Tendu et coupable, Remus finit par s'exclamer, à bout de nerf :

- Je ne suis pas venu parce qu'il m'a demandé de ne pas le faire !

Le lycan savait que c'était ridicule, mais sur le moment, il n'avait pas pu se raisonner. Pour qu'Harry lui demande une telle chose, il fallait que la situation soit grave, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hein ?

La colère de Rogue s'évanouit à l'instant, laissant place à la surprise la plus totale.

- Eh bien, Harry est venu et il m'a dit qu'il ne supportait pas notre amitié car tu abusais de ma confiance et que de toute manière, tu n'étais qu'un bâtard, expliqua Remus, embarrassé. Et moi... J'étais gêné. Je... Tu sais, Harry compte beaucoup pour moi, j'essaie d'écouter ce qu'il me dit, mais là...

Le Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal n'avait pas vraiment compris la rancœur du plus jeune et il s'était inquiété.

- Mais tu es aussi important pour moi, et du coup je ne voulais pas... T'accuser à tort... poursuivit l'ancien maraudeur. Et devant mon hésitation, il m'a supplié de ne pas continuer à passer du temps avec toi, que tu avais fait des choses horribles...

Remus tentait de trouver dans le regard de son ami un signe, une dénégation, quelque chose. Mais il ne se heurta qu'à deux billes noires et brillantes aussi impénétrables que le cœur d'un détraqueur.

- Je ne savais plus quoi croire. Je... Il y a trop de choses que j'ignore et... je... je ne comprends pas !

Le loup garou avait dit cette dernière phrase tout en se décomposant peu à peu.

- Pourquoi vous vous détestez tellement ? Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas normal, il y a quelque chose de plus et... si... si ce que tu as fait est vraiment si grave, est-ce que je pourrais rester ton ami ?

Severus accusa le coup. Même si l'envie de répliquer était forte, il aurait aimé pouvoir parler jusqu'au bout dans ce genre de situation, alors il se tut.

- Après je me suis senti bête d'avoir accepté aussi facilement ses accusations alors... J'ai eu peur de t'affronter, sachant que tu serais en colère...

Remus était devenu de plus en plus hésitant et désolé tout au long de son explication tortueuse. Même à ses oreilles, ça ne semblaient être que de piètres excuses. Rogue, pour sa part, resta silencieux un instant, digérant les informations. Après un long moment de silence, le Maître des cachots finit par soupirer, toute trace de colère évanouie.

- Tu sais Remus, je comprends tes doutes, mais j'ai quand même du mal à m'y faire, dit-t-il, las. Je veux dire... Qu'il y ait des choses sur moi que tu ignores, c'est évident !

Remus hocha la tête mais ne dit rien.

- Nous sommes certes amis mais c'est normal de ne pas tout savoir l'un de l'autre... Après... Je veux dire... Tu... hésita Rogue, ne sachant pas vraiment comment exprimer ses sentiments. Disons que ce qui me préoccupe le plus, c'est que ce ne soit pas le doute qui t'aies empêché de venir. Tu as simplement écouté Potter sans même me donner une chance... Est-ce que ce sera toujours comme ça ? Est-ce que, au fond, je serai toujours le méchant petit Servillus ?

Le silence se fit pesant. Les souvenirs de leur animosité ressortaient sous le coup de leur dispute, et c'était plus douloureux qu'ils ne s'y seraient attendus.

- Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été reluisant dans mes actions mais... Tu es mon ami, est-ce que je ne mérite même pas le bénéfice du doute à tes yeux ? Tu aurais pu venir me parler et...

La voix du Maître des Potion s'évanouit alors qu'il secouait la tête, dépité.

- Mais tu me caches quelque chose ! s'exclama Remus pour se défendre. Et ça a l'air grave ! Je ne pouvais pas simplement arriver et te forcer à tout me dire !

- Tu aurais pu me demander ! renchérit Rogue avec force alors que sa colère refaisait surface. Ce n'est pas sur le fond que je suis en désaccord mais sur le principe !

- Alors je te le demande, bordel, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Harry ? hurla Remus à bout de nerfs.

Le ton était monté inexorablement et Severus, qui l'instant d'avant bouillonnait de colère, laissa soudain retomber la pression. Il inspira un grand coup en se massant l'arête du nez. Cette dispute était ridicule et n'avait pas de sens, pensa-t-il. Il finit par se caler mieux dans son siège et reprit son récit, légèrement excédé.

- Très bien, tu veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? Eh bien, il y a quelques années, pendant ce qu'on appelle actuellement le « passage à vide » du héros national, Potter faisait n'importe quoi. Tout le monde en convenait et il n'était même pas surprenant de voir ses frasques étalées en première page dans les journaux.

- J'étais là, pas besoin de me refaire l'histoire... commenta Remus, énervé.

- Ne m'interromps pas, veux-tu ? siffla Severus, le regard noir. Bien, ajouta-t-il quand il vit l'autre lever les mains pour s'excuser. Un jour, alors que j'étais assis tranquillement à un bar, Monsieur le Survivant est arrivé. Il s'est approché de moi sans me reconnaître. Après avoir lancé une phrase d'accroche tellement surréaliste que je me demande comment elle aurait pu marcher, il m'a enfin reconnu. D'abord, j'ai vu la surprise se peindre sur ses traits et puis il n'a pu cacher une mimique de dégoût avant de... continuer ! Il m'a clairement reconnu et j'ai vu qu'il n'en était pas enchanté mais il a continué à me draguer d'une manière éhontée.

- Je pensais que presque personne ne savait pour ton homosexualité... remarqua Remus, confus.

- Je crois que Potter l'ignore mais tu sais aussi qu'à l'époque, il se contrefichait de ce genre de détails... Bref, tu veux deviner ce qui est apparu ensuite dans le regard de cet insupportable adolescent ? De la détresse.

La surprise s'afficha sans ambiguïté sur le visage de Remus mais Severus enchaîna sans le laisser intervenir.

- Potter n'a jamais eu des talents exceptionnels en Légilimencie et là, je pouvais clairement entendre l'appel au secours silencieux qu'il me lançait. Son entêtement à me draguer n'était qu'une preuve de plus, si elle était même nécessaire.

Le lycan resta interdit. Il n'avait jamais entendu cette histoire et attendait avec impatience que son ami termine.

- Tu sais, à ce moment là, vous étiez tous inquiets comme jamais pour lui. Vous aviez peur qu'il ne revienne jamais sur le droit chemin. Et pourtant, toute votre sollicitude ne semblait pas avoir servi étant donné le message envoyé le soir même par Potter, accusa Rogue, toujours amer. Tu sais bien que je ne l'ai jamais vraiment adoré, que j'avais du ressentiment envers son père mais... Il fallait qu'une fois de plus, je prenne les choses en mains.

- On a fait tout ce qu'on pouvait, se défendit l'autre homme.

- Vous... Je ne vous critique pas, vous avez fait de votre mieux, toi, ses amis insupportables et tous les autres, relata Severus, mais... ça n'a pas suffit.

- Et c'est là que tu es arrivé ? fit le loup-garou avec un air sceptique.

Il imaginait assez mal Severus en sauveur de héros. Lui qui était si démuni de talent pour les relations durables, comment avait-il bien pu être de la moindre aide ?

- Il fallait un électrochoc à Potter. Quelqu'un qui lui dirait la vérité cruelle et dure : il se comportait comme un imbécile. Je pense qu'aucun de vous n'avait le cœur de le faire au vu de son état... Alors forcément, c'est moi qui aie écopé du mauvais rôle. Je lui ai dit la vérité en face.

- Sûrement avec toute ton habituelle diplomatie.

- Bien sûr que je ne l'ai pas fait d'une manière conciliante ou même gentille. C'était méchant et froid, je te l'accorde. En attendant, je pense que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Le Survivant que tout le monde adulait s'en est pris plein la figure. Le fait que ça soit moi qui l'aie critiqué si ouvertement n'a fait qu'ajouter de l'impact à mes mots. Et après, Potter est revenu sur le droit chemin, il s'est calmé et tout le monde a été bien content.

- Je... Je ne savais pas... murmura Remus encore sous le choc de la révélation sans pour autant relever l'arrogance de sa dernière réplique.

Alors comme ça, le changement brutal d'Harry, son regain d'intérêt pour le Quidditch, tout ça, c'était dû à Severus ? Ça paraissait tiré par les cheveux, mais en même temps, c'était fort possible, le jeune brun était plutôt surprenant dans ses réactions à cette époque.

- Bien évidement que tu ne savais pas ! Tu pensais que Potter allait te dire « J'ai réfléchi parce que Rogue m'a remonté les bretelles dans un bar » ? Les gens l'ignorent et ça ne pose pas de problèmes... Enfin, ça n'en posait pas jusqu'à maintenant.

- Mais tu... as aidé Harry ? demanda Remus que cette idée surprenait beaucoup.

- Oui, j'ai pensé qu'un adolescent en détresse méritait mon attention, même s'il s'agissait du morveux le plus horripilant de la terre. Voilà pourquoi Potter m'en veut autant.

- Parce que tu l'as aidé ? répéta le lycanthrope.

- Parce que je lui ai dit la vérité et qu'il n'a pas aimé l'entendre. Parce que j'ai bousculé son petit monde où on lui pardonnait ses frasques et parce que j'ai vraiment été un bâtard sur ce coup là, conclut Rogue, énervé de devoir se justifier de la sorte.

- Je... C'est assez confus...

Le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal était perdu. Il avait le sentiment d'être passé à côté de quelque chose de très important sans même s'en rendre compte. Il regarda son homologue pendant un long moment, un air coupable sur le visage, avant que Rogue ne reprenne, un peu dépité.

- Tu sais... J'ai le sentiment que cette histoire n'a pas d'importance réelle dans son contenu, mais plutôt dans ce qu'elle fait ressortir. Tu... Tu es un adulte chargé de responsabilités, et je comprends que Potter soit très important pour toi, je ne le remettrai jamais en question mais... d'une certaine manière, ta réaction montre que tu... à peine ton protégé s'est plaint de moi, tu l'as écouté et tu as tiré des conclusions. J'ai le sentiment que notre passé n'est pas derrière nous. Cet incident me fait réaliser à quel point on fait semblant d'être amis et de bien s'entendre. Or, dès qu'il y a un problème, les masques tombent et...

Et ils se retrouvaient comme à l'époque de leur scolarité : remplit d'animosité l'un pour l'autre. Severus poussa un énième soupir.

- Non, notre passé n'est pas derrière nous... Je crois que c'est ce qui m'attriste le plus dans tout ça. Il... Ce n'est pas possible.

Rogue ne trouvait plus ses mots. Ses sentiments qu'il maitrisait si bien habituellement se déchaînant violemment à l'intérieur de lui.

- Il vaut mieux que l'on se contente d'être des collègues, ainsi, il n'y aura pas besoin de s'inventer une amitié à laquelle on ne croit pas. Probablement avons-nous été présomptueux après la guerre. C'est entré dans les convenances de se supporter, et nous avons joué à faire semblant... Mais je suis épuisé de ce genre de jeux de rôles. Peut-être que c'est mieux de ne pas insister davantage... Je suis désolé que tu n'apprennes cette histoire que maintenant... mais...

Severus ne savait pas quoi ajouter. Il se sentait usé de devoir toujours se justifier, même auprès d'un ami. Il était déçu. Tous ces sentiments se mélangeaient en lui, ne le rendant que plus confus.

Finalement, il se leva, sous le regard ahuri de Remus.

L'ancien Gryffondor resta interdit. Venait-il de se faire plaquer ? Ça comptait aussi pour l'amitié ce genre de truc ? Se demanda-t-il en ne sachant pas comment réagir.

Le professeur de Potions s'excusa de l'avoir dérangé aussi tôt le matin et s'éclipsa sans laisser lui le temps de réagir.

Remus resta bouche bée un moment. Il avait le désagréable sentiment d'avoir fait quelque chose d'absolument horrible. Il ne pensait pas avoir été faux dans son amitié avec Severus, il le considérait même depuis un moment comme une personne proche. Toutefois, peut-être que ce qui le dérangeait le plus dans cette situation, c'était l'une des vérités que Rogue avait éclairée. Il y avait beaucoup de choses laissées comme telles de leur passé commun. C'était d'un accord tacite qu'ils avaient évité d'aborder les sujets délicats mais, ce faisant, est-ce que ça ne rendait pas leur amitié un peu faible ?

En plus de cela, Remus se rendait bien compte qu'à chaque fois qu'il se passait quelque chose en rapport avec Rogue, il avait tendance à douter de celui qu'il appelait ami.

Le professeur soupira. Il ne servait à rien de courir après son collègue maintenant, ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Il n'arriverait sans doute pas à tenir un discours cohérent et ça risquerait de tourner encore plus mal.

**À Suivre…**

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Et maintenant j'ai une petite annonce à vous faire : je vais partir en vacances au Japon les deux prochaines semaines alors je risque de ne pas tenir mes rendez-vous hebdomadaires... Non, non, lâchez ces couteaux ! Je vais essayer, c'est promis ! Mais si vous ne recevez pas de mail, ne criez pas au scandale, je reviens dès le 24 et je me rattraperais ^^ !

Bon en attendant n'hésitez pas à lâcher une review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Même les plus brèves me réchauffent le coeur ! Merci aussi à ceux qui postent en anonymes ! Vous êtes tous beaux !

Youhouh je pars au Japon ! (oui, oui, je me calme, c'est bon ^^')


	5. Chapter 5

Hello les gens ! Je suis de retour ! Eh oui ^^ les vacances étaient super cool ! Mais il est temps de vous récompenser pour votre patience ^^ ! Voilà donc le chapitre 5 3 ! enjoy ~

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Après son départ, Severus s'était retrouvé véritablement ennuyé par le tour qu'avaient pris les événements. Il avait pensé réussir à faire de l'humour sur l'absence de son ami la veille, et tout ce qu'il avait obtenu, c'était passer pour quelqu'un de désespérément jaloux.

Il était en colère contre lui-même pour les remarques empoisonnées qu'il avait eues à la fin de la discussion. Après tout, lui non plus n'avait fait aucun effort pour tenter de mettre à plat ce passé problématique. Mais d'un certain côté, il avait toujours été comme ça. Agir de manière lâche était ce qu'il considérait comme un de ses plus gros défauts. Il se détestait d'être aussi facilement sorti de ses gonds.

Il se dirigea vers ses appartements à grands pas et, au détour d'un couloir, eut un réflexe heureux qui lui évita de percuter de plein fouet un Harry Potter encore ensommeillé.

- Eh bien bravo Potter, toujours à créer des problèmes sans qu'on ne vous le demande ! siffla l'homme d'un ton acide.

Le Survivant resta hébété devant l'attaque. N'étant pas du matin, il n'eut pas le temps de trouver une réplique que Rogue s'en allait déjà dans une grande envolée de cape. Il resta encore un instant sur place sans bouger, ne sachant trop comment réagir, puis haussa les épaules, décidant de mettre cet événement sur le compte de « Personne n'est de bonne humeur le dimanche quand il faut se lever tôt ».

Harry soupira. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de ça pour l'instant de toute manière. Il devait se trouver sur le terrain de Quidditch dans moins de trente minutes et il aurait besoin de toute sa tête pour se concentrer sur ses joueurs.

**0o0**

Le lendemain, Harry, tout à son stress de donner son premier cours de vol, ne remarqua même pas l'air ennuyé de Remus. Il se sentait fébrile, un peu comme lors de son premier match de Quidditch. Comment ferait-il pour donner ce cours de vol ?

Il était si inquiet qu'il ne réussit à avaler que du jus de citrouille.

Le lundi matin, il avait les Première Année. C'était ainsi depuis bien longtemps étant donné que lui-même avait eu droit à ces cours ce jour là. Harry pensait que c'était en raison des matchs qui se tenaient le week-end, vu que les nouveaux étudiants n'appartenaient généralement pas à une équipe, il y avait moins de risques de fatigue excessive.

C'est en tout cas ce qu'avait conclu Harry ce matin en pensant avec fierté que sa logique tenait debout. Après le petit déjeuner, le jeune entraîneur n'attendit pas une seconde de plus dans la Grande Salle pour partir afin de se rendre sur le terrain d'entraînement où, une fois arrivé, il commença à préparer les balais. Il vérifia qu'aucun brin ne dépassait ou soit de travers afin d'assurer un premier cours exceptionnel.

Quand ce fut l'heure, Harry fut heureux de constater qu'aucun de ses élèves n'était en retard. Il laissa entrer la classe de Poufsouffle sur le terrain en invitant les élèves à se placer à côté de leur balai. Généralement, les classes étaient couplées, mais au vu du nombre d'élèves n'étant jamais monté sur un balai, les premiers cours se faisaient individuellement par maison. Il en allait de même pour les Soins Aux Créatures Magiques en Troisième Année.

- Bonjour à tous ! salua-t-il avec enthousiasme. Je suis ici pour vous donner votre premier cours de vol ! Ne soyez pas trop tendu, chacun découvrira son affinité pour le vol à son rythme et même si vous n'aimez pas ça, j'espère que vous ferez de votre mieux. Je n'attends pas de vous plus que le fait d'essayer sincèrement. Mais j'espère que voler vous plaira autant qu'à moi !

Les élèves le regardaient avec un air respectueux mêlé d'admiration. Beaucoup d'entre eux pensaient déjà aux hiboux qu'ils pourraient envoyer à leur famille en disant que LE Harry Potter leur avait appris à voler. Ces pensées parasites ne durèrent pas longtemps car Harry demanda rapidement toute leur attention.

Le premier exercice basique consistait à appeler son balai à soi, et la plupart des élèves le réussirent rapidement. Certains furent plus lents, et l'entraîneur put sentir le stress monter en eux, les handicapant un peu plus. Il tenta gentiment de rassurer les derniers qui faisaient des efforts important sans avoir le moindre effet. Mais en voyant qu'ils se crispaient de plus en plus, Harry tapa dans ses mains et s'exclama :

- Bien ! Tout le monde lâche son balai et on fait un tour du terrain en courant !

Les élèves le regardèrent, surpris, mais devant les gestes pressant de leur professeur, ils se mirent à courir.

Cet exercice eut l'effet escompté. Les jeunes Première Année avaient changé d'état d'esprit et, essoufflés par leur course, ne stressaient plus. Tout le monde parvint à appeler son balai au plus grand soulagement des quelques élèves qui n'avaient pas réussi la première fois.

Harry demanda ensuite à chaque élève de prendre une position de départ et corrigea quelques problèmes de posture en expliquant brièvement les effets de l'équilibre sur le vol. Puis, comme ni lui ni ses élèves n'y tenaient plus, il demanda à tout le monde de s'envoler.

Les plus doués purent stabiliser leur vol à une hauteur de deux mètres alors que les moins favorisés oscillaient entre cinquante centimètres et trois mètres de manière aléatoire. Harry corrigea chaque élève, leur donnant des conseils et parfois en félicitant quelque uns, puis après une vingtaine de minutes où tous les élèves parvinrent enfin à stabiliser leur balai, le professeur demanda à ses élèves de redescendre, prendre un cahier et noter les informations qu'ils avaient reçues aujourd'hui.

- Chacun est différent et aborde le vol d'une manière personnelle. Vous écrirez dans ce cahier les choses que vous avez apprises et les choses que vous avez envie d'améliorer, les conseils personnels que je vous ai donnés et vos propres sensations. C'est important de ne pas simplement copier celui de quelqu'un d'autre car le ressenti est quelque chose de personnel. Bien, je vous laisse un peu de temps.

La fin de l'heure se passa en griffonnage tranquille pendant que le professeur surveillait ses étudiants d'un œil tendre. Il leur donna comme devoir des recherches à faire sur les origines du Quidditch et laissa les jeunes gens retourner vers le château, ce qu'ils firent avec un enthousiasme relatif, peu désireux de quitter le terrain.

Les autres cours furent tous plus ou moins semblable. Harry put voir certains jeunes sorciers avec beaucoup de potentiel et d'autres dont il espérait qu'ils aimeraient ses cours même si leurs capacités semblaient limitées. Il eut un moment de difficulté quand un jeune Gryffondor voulut absolument montrer ses capacités « époustouflantes » à Harry et s'envola bien trop haut et trop vite. Heureusement, loin de céder à la panique, le professeur s'était contenté de commenter :

- Bravo, vous venez de démontrer que vous n'avez aucun esprit d'équipe ! Vous savez, réussir à faire comme les autres au moment où on vous le demande est une qualité tout aussi importante, si ce n'est plus, que celle de se démarquer.

Le jeune élève s'était senti stupide et avait cessé ses agissements. Harry n'avait pas enlevé de points, peut-être un peu parce que qu'il était à Gryffondor mais ça, il ne l'aurait pas admis.

Le jeune professeur donna à chaque élève des conseils qui leur convenaient. Quand il observa ces derniers commencer à s'élever dans les airs, il réalisa avec joie qu'il adorait ce travail. Il s'amusait vraiment à faire découvrir les prémices du vol à tous ces jeunes gens. Toutefois, à la fin de ses cours, au lieu de rentrer rapidement, il prit son propre balai et fit quelques figures pour son compte, appréciant la sensation de l'air froid sur son visage.

Après une bonne demi-heure d'amusement aérien, il fut rejoint par les membres de son équipe auxquelles il s'empressa de donner une série d'exercices de vitesse sur lesquels s'entraîner.

Quand tout le monde eut travaillé suffisamment pour satisfaire leur entraîneur, les joueurs étaient lessivés. Mais objectivement, leur vitesse avait augmenté et c'était le but qu'Harry avait recherché.

C'est ainsi que le Survivant retourna au château en compagnie des joueurs. Il ne se mêlait pas trop aux discussions mais gardait une oreille attentive et répondait si on lui demandait son avis. Le jeune professeur finit par laisser son équipe au détour d'un couloir.

Il avait aperçu plus loin son collègue – qu'il était heureux de pouvoir penser ça – de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

- Alors vieille branche, ça déboise ? lança-t-il à la cantonade alors qu'il s'approchait de l'homme.

Remus, surpris par l'expression utilisée, s'arrêta et lança un regard d'incompréhension à son protégé. Ce dernier reprit, en levant les yeux au ciel comme si le lycan ne comprenait pas une chose élémentaire :

Tu sais, branche, bois... déboise quoi ! C'est une expression moldue !

En fait, c'était surtout une expression qu'il utilisait tout le temps avec Olivier...

- Euh... Si tu le dis... Bonjour à toi aussi, fit Remus avec un sourire indulgent.

- Roooh, Remus tu es vraiment un rabat joie ! s'exclama Harry d'un air mélodramatique.

- Merci, je fais de mon mieux, répliqua le loup-garou avec malice.

Amusé par le plus jeune, Remus retrouva un semblant de bonne humeur et reprit avec enthousiasme :

- Alors, cette première journée de cours ?

- Hé bien... Si je n'étais pas de Gryffondor, je dirais que ce sont les moins disciplinés des élèves... Mais ce serait donner raison à ce bâtard des cachots et on ne me verra pas faire ça de si tôt ! Mais sinon, c'était génial ! Ils étaient tellement adorables ces petits ! s'émerveilla Harry dont les yeux s'étaient mis à pétiller.

- Eh eh eh, je suis content que ça ait bien été pour toi. Mais ne te relaxe pas trop, tu n'as eu que les Première Années aujourd'hui... avisa sagement Remus.

- Je sais, mais c'était bien. Se dire que c'est moi qui leur aie appris à voler c'est... magique ! répondit le jeune brun sans prendre en compte la remarque de son collègue.

Devant la joie évidente de son protégé, Remus ne put que sourire avec douceur. Il comprenait parfaitement ce sentiment de fierté de voir un de ses élèves réussir. C'était un des aspects grandioses de ce métier, même s'il n'était pas toujours simple de se le rappeler quand une montagne de copies à corriger vous attendait sur votre bureau.

Harry babilla encore durant quelques minutes, puis c'est naturellement que les chemins des deux professeurs se séparèrent, Remus ayant encore cours tandis qu'Harry était libre comme l'air.

Le jeune Survivant décida alors d'aller jeter un œil aux avancements des préparatifs pour la Coupe du Monde. Il se rendit là où le stade officiel était en train d'être érigé, le cœur léger. Mais aux abords du site, il fut arrêté par un homme efflanqué. D'abord surpris, Harry le reconnut et le salua d'un geste de la main.

- Ah, Hassan. Ravi de vous revoir ! Comment allez-vous ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

- Ma foi, on fait aller monsieur Potter, on fait aller... répondit Mostafa Hassan, président-sorcier général de l'Association internationale de Quidditch.

- Comment avancent les préparatifs ? s'enquit le plus jeune.

- Bien que ce soit triste de ne pas pouvoir arbitrer à nouveau un match dans lequel vous jouerez, tout se passe parfaitement bien, dit son interlocuteur.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas sur un balai que je ne vous réserve pas de surprises, lui retourna Harry avec malice.

- Très bien jeune homme, c'est l'état d'esprit ! rigola le plus vieux en lui donnant une claque dans le dos.

- Est-ce que je peux jeter un œil ? demanda Harry avec espoir.

Ennuyé, le vieil homme hocha la tête négativement avant d'ajouter :

- Vous comprenez, pour des raisons de concurrence déloyale, il nous est impossible de vous montrer les avancées avant l'arrivée des autres équipes sur place. Même vous parler de ça ne nous est pas autorisé.

- Oh... Je vois, répondit le jeune homme, déçu.

Harry se sentit rejeté plus fortement que ce qu'il aurait cru. Il essaya de ne rien laisser paraître, mais sa déception était visible par n'importe qui. Alors que le jeune Survivant s'apprêtait à repartir, il entendit une voix familière crier son prénom.

- Eh, Harry !

En se tournant, Harry reconnut sans peine Dubois. Il portait un T-shirt lâche sur un jean bleu (à la mode moldue) qui le mettait parfaitement en valeur. Si ce n'était que pour cette vision, le jeune brun ne regrettait pas d'être venu. Le gardien avait un charme indéniable et la virilité qu'il dégageait ne pouvait que plaire à Harry. Avec un sourire, il lui répondit d'un signe de main. Mostafa Hassan déclara alors :

- Je pense que je vais vous laisser Monsieur Potter, c'était un plaisir.

- Très bien Hassan, j'espère pouvoir rapidement voir vos avancées ! répondit le jeune entraîneur avec un clin d'œil.

Les deux hommes se sourirent alors que l'ancien gardien des Gryffondor s'avançait vers Harry et qu'Hassan s'en allait tranquillement.

- Alors on traîne dans une tenue sexy devant ses collègues ? questionna Harry avec une lueur espiègle dans les yeux, une fois que le plus âgé fut à sa hauteur. Tu veux faire en sorte que le stade ne soit pas terminé à temps pour les déconcentrer de la sorte ?

Un sourire entendu passa sur le visage d'Olivier et ce dernier renchérit avec une lueur lubrique dans le regard :

- Pourquoi es-tu venu ? Tu avais besoin de côtoyer un homme hyper sexy parce que... ?

- Tu comprends, les gars de l'équipe ne sont pas assez bien foutus pour moi, plaisanta le jeune entraîneur.

Harry se moquait indéniablement de son ami car tous les deux s'étaient accordés à dire qu'une bande de joueurs de Quidditch réunie dans un vestiaire après l'effort était à peu de choses près le truc le plus sexy qui soit. Olivier se rembrunit, mais son ton resta enjoué quand il répondit, faussement vexé :

- Très bien, vas-y, fais le beau ! Je sais que je ne suis pas à la hauteur de tes espérances.

Son ami était si invraisemblable dans le rôle du martyre qu'Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il finit par se reprendre et dit, faussement innocent :

- Quand tu auras fini ton travail, tu veux passer chez moi ?

L'invitation n'avait pas besoin d'être plus explicite. Même si Harry n'était pas venu pour ça à la base, la vision de l'ancien gardien ne le laissait pas de marbre. Après tout, il était un jeune homme en pleine vigueur et se retenir de trop n'était pas indiqué. Et sur place, Olivier était l'un des meilleurs partis. Ce dernier ne fut pas dupe mais accepta volontiers l'invitation.

**0o0**

Severus avait vraiment passé une mauvaise journée. D'un côté, il avait eu droit au pire cours de potions de son existence, et il avait pourtant un jour eu dans sa classe Londubat et Harry réunis. Mais tout ce que ces deux calamités avaient pu faire n'égalaient pas le génie d'un de ses stupides élèves qui avait confondu la feuille de bergamote avec celle du buis sacré du désert de la solitude.

Du coup, évidemment, la mixture s'était mise à prendre du volume, devenant une dangereuse masse mouvante et bien sûr, un Evanesco n'avait pas pu réparer les dégâts. Non. Rogue avait dû mettre un brin de crin de licorne mariné dans l'essence de rose des sables dans la marmite afin de ramener au calme la potion récalcitrante. Et pour ce faire, il avait dû touiller dans la mixture pour trouver le chaudron et avait donc ruiné sa cape qui, habituellement noire, avait viré au rose-ombrage.

Couleur détestable.

Heureusement pour le professeur, malgré sa cape aux couleurs gaies, son regard noir et toute son aura colérique avaient gardé le bec cloué à ces impertinents d'élèves. Même s'il n'avait pas douté un seul instant que cette histoire serait répétée et amplifiée dans les couloirs dès qu'il laisserait ces petites larves s'en aller.

Mais ce n'était pas tout. En plus de ce cours désastreux, il avait ruminé toute la journée sa conversation d'hier avec Remus et se trouvait ridicule d'avoir été aussi véhément. Décidément, il faisait vraiment tout de travers.

Essayant de respirer un grand coup, le Maître des potions se dit qu'au moins la journée était bientôt finie. Il décida de se rendre à la salle des professeurs. Il évitait habituellement cet endroit, mais rester enfermé dans ses cachots ne lui ferait sans doute aucun bien aujourd'hui. Seulement, sur le chemin, il se fit rentrer dedans par... le Survivant. Par réflexe, le professeur asséna un : « On ne court pas dans les couloirs, Potter ! »

Aussi surpris l'un que l'autre, ils se regardèrent un instant sans rien dire. Harry n'était plus un élève et pourtant, il venait de se faire réprimander comme tel, rejouant une scène qu'ils avaient déjà vécue tellement de fois dans le passé. Rogue resta un moment interdit puis, avec un air aussi repentant que possible, finit par dire d'une voix sèche :

- Oh, désolé Potter, les anciennes habitudes ont la vie dure. Toutefois, il serait de bon ton que le professeur montre l'exemple.

Un silence lui répondit.

- Surtout quand il a autant d'admirateurs que vous, ajouta le Maître des potions, histoire d'avoir le dernier mot.

Harry allait de surprise en surprise. Rogue, capable de tenir une discussion non venimeuse avec lui ? Mais où allait le monde ? Il resta muet comme une carpe et le silence devint rapidement gênant. Heureusement pour les deux, à ce moment, Olivier, qui avait quitté le stade en préparation, arriva.

- Ah ! Harry, je suis là, attends-moi !

Sortant les deux hommes de leur hébétude, l'arrivée du gardien fit se redresser le Maître des potions qui lissa sa robe en reprenant contenance, tandis qu'Harry se raclait la gorge et se tournait avec un sourire qu'il espérait convainquant vers Olivier. Ce dernier n'y vit que du feu. Il s'approcha d'Harry et lui enserra la taille en murmurant :

- Alors beau brun, prêt à grimper aux rideaux ?

Devant eux, Rogue, même s'il faisait mine de ne rien avoir remarqué, n'avait pas perdu une miette de l'échange. Une pointe d'agacement vint le titiller et il ne sut pas vraiment ce qui en était la cause.

Harry, de son côté, avait légèrement rougi. Il avait été transporté dans le passé par une simple phrase de son ancien professeur et l'étrangeté de la situation le gênait maintenant qu'Olivier se pressait contre lui sans aucune considération. Pourquoi était-il embarrassé ?

- Au revoir professeur, fit-il finalement dans un murmura avant de partir, Dubois à sa suite.

Ce dernier sembla soudain se rendre compte de quelque chose qui avait échappé à sa compréhension quelques instants plus tôt.

Severus resta encore quelques instants sans bouger, troublé par les sentiments qui étaient les siens. Une vague impression de malaise régnait encore quand il se remit en route. Mais au lieu d'aller dans la salle des professeurs, comme il l'avait initialement prévu, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque où il chercha dans les nouveautés si un livre pourrait l'intéresser.

Il tomba sur un ouvrage sorti récemment et qui parlait de l'influence du cycle lunaire sur la préparation des potions. Il n'avait pas voulu l'acheter lui-même car il ne savait pas s'il en valait la peine. Heureux d'avoir l'opportunité de le lire sans l'acheter, Rogue déposa l'ouvrage sur le comptoir devant madame Pince. Cette dernière lui adressa un sourire poli en lui demandant comment il allait.

Severus haussa les épaules et lui répondit que les choses se passaient. Ils discutèrent un instant de l'effervescence que produisait l'organisation de la Coupe du Monde et se plaignirent l'un l'autre des répercussions que ça amenait. Madame Pince peinait à maintenir la bibliothèque comme un lieu d'étude studieux, et ceci principalement parce que le chantier était parfaitement visible depuis les fenêtres de l'allée principale. En contre partie, la bibliothèque avait rarement été aussi peuplée. Rogue, pour sa part, se plaignit du manque de concentration des élèves et pressentait que ça n'allait qu'empirer avec les jours à venir. Satisfaits tous les deux de leur séance de complainte commune, ils se dirent au revoir aussi amicalement que possible puis retournèrent à leurs occupations.

Alors qu'il retournait aux cachots, Rogue ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce que faisait le saint Potter. S'il avait bien compris les sous-entendus de Dubois, ils n'allaient pas faire des puzzles. Et puis, Dubois avait été un amant reconnu de Potter pendant sa période de crise. Severus secoua la tête pour sortir Harry de ses pensées. Après tout, le Survivant faisait bien ce qu'il voulait.

Seulement, l'idée même que Potter s'envoie en l'air en ce moment rappela à Severus qu'il avait été seul depuis un moment déjà. C'est au moment où Rogue eut une pensée pour le corps tentant de Potter qu'il s'admonesta intérieurement. Il devait arrêter de penser à ça, tout de suite ! Il était définitivement resté trop longtemps sans action, et il allait devoir remédier à ceci avant que son esprit ne s'égare davantage dans les délires qu'il semblait suivre actuellement.

Quand le repas du soir arriva, un regard extérieur aurait trouvé que tout allait pour le mieux. Mais un œil avisé, lui, aurait vu l'hésitation d'Harry quand il croisa Severus. Il aurait aussi vu que le Maître des potions, malgré un salut poli, avait pratiquement ignoré Remus. D'ailleurs, Rogue s'était senti ridicule d'agir comme ça. Il y était pour autant, si ce n'était plus, dans sa dispute avec Remus, mais il n'était pas encore prêt à l'admettre. Et ajouté à cela son orgueil qui lui dictait un comportement glacial, ça n'aidait pas. Le repas ne se passa pas moins tranquillement pour autant. Et bientôt, tout le monde fut rentré dans ses pénates, vaquant à ses occupations avant de s'accorder un moment d'oubli dans un sommeil réparateur.

**0o0**

Le lendemain, la journée commença sur un calme plat et continua de cette manière. C'était le genre de jour où les heures passent à une vitesse si lente qu'on pourrait penser que le temps s'est arrêté. Harry donnait cours sur le terrain de Quidditch alors que le froid de fin septembre s'imposait sur le pays. De son côté, Rogue donnait cours comme à son accoutumée et, pour ne pas changer des bonnes habitudes, pas un son ne s'élevait entre les rangs d'élèves concentrés sur leurs préparations.

Remus, quant à lui, avait une classe de Troisième Année à laquelle il enseignait comment repousser un épouventard. Il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à ça mais réussissait quand même à gérer sa classe parfaitement, maîtrisant depuis longtemps ce tour difficile. Quand les élèves sortirent, émerveillés par leur réussite et amusés par le nombre de choses ridicules qu'ils avaient vues aujourd'hui, Remus repensa avec un sourire à la fois où Severus était sorti du placard, habillé des vêtements de la grand-mère de Neville.

Aujourd'hui encore, il trouvait cela extrêmement drôle. Ce qui était moins amusant en revanche, c'était la tête de mule qu'était le Maître des potions. Remus l'avait laissé mijoter assez longtemps. Ce soir, il irait remettre les choses à plat en espérant que tout se termine bien. Il n'y avait pas de raison de rester fâchés, si ?

Remus s'imaginait tous les scénarios possibles et imaginables, allant de la pire dispute avec menaces et sortilèges jusqu'à la réconciliation miracle. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter d'y penser. Si bien que, lorsqu'il avança vers les cachots, après la fin des cours, il était déterminé. Quoiqu'il se passe, il agirait en conséquence. Cette magnifique force d'esprit digne de son ancienne maison s'étiola cependant plus il avançait. Chaque nouveau pas en avant insufflait le doute en lui. Devait-il vraiment faire ça ?

Peut-être que Severus ferait le premier pas... Peut-être que, finalement, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Et si l'homme était occupé ? Il allait le déranger... Remus ne dut son arrivée qu'à un effort de volonté considérable, mais il lui fallait encore toquer à la porte.

Il se sentait étrangement vulnérable. Il était là, devant la porte, n'arrivant pas à se décider de toquer. C'était ridicule. Il était un adulte à présent ! Se faisant des remontrances pour son manque de courage, Remus finit par se redresser, inspirer et toqua brièvement à la porte.

Si Severus n'arrivait pas dans les deux minutes, il repartirait, ayant fait son possible pour faire un pas en direction du maître des cachots. Toutes les pensées de Remus disparurent quand il entendit quelqu'un ouvrir la porte.

Severus eut la surprise de découvrir Remus sur le seuil. Le professeur de Défense semblait être en bug, ce qui surprit Rogue encore plus que sa présence. Il demanda un peu moins sèchement que ce qu'il aurait voulu :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Il faut qu'on parle Severus, déclara Remus avec une assurance dont il ne se serait pas cru capable.

- Je n'ai rien à dire, trancha froidement l'autre homme.

- Très bien, comme ça tu pourras m'écouter, je déteste être interrompu ! s'exclama Remus tout en se frayant un passage à l'intérieur de l'appartement de son collègue, sans y avoir vraiment été invité.

Secrètement, Severus remercia le ciel que le loup-garou soit aussi sage. Lui-même n'aurait jamais pu aller s'excuser auprès de son ami, même s'il savait qu'il était aussi en tort. Ne remarquant rien de cela, le Maître de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal alla s'installer à sa place habituelle et attendit que son ami en fasse de même avant de commencer.

- Severus... Sev... Je pense que notre entrevue la dernière fois a un peu dégénéré.

- Hum...

Severus n'allait sûrement pas lui simplifier la tâche.

- Tu as dit certaines choses qui sont vraies, concéda le loup-garou. Notre passé n'est pas derrière nous, je suis d'accord. Il est en nous et nous ne pouvons pas l'ignorer ou l'oublier mais seulement l'accepter. Je... Je sais que tu n'es pas blanc comme neige et que tu détestes être jugé par rapport à ça. Mais... Tu ne peux pas l'empêcher.

Remus observa son ami, attendant une éventuelle réaction de sa part. Seul un masque de neutralité lui répondit alors il reprit.

- Les gens vont forcément penser à toi dans ton ensemble et pas seulement comme celui que tu es maintenant... En tout cas, je pense que c'est ce qu'un vrai ami ferait. Je pense avoir eu tort de ne pas venir le soir même, et encore plus de ne pas t'avoir prévenu mais tu sais, ce n'est pas le doute à propos de ce qu'il s'était passé entre toi et Harry qui m'a empêché de venir te voir le samedi. C'était la honte. Parce que les critiques que tu m'as faites concernant le fait que j'aurais dû te faire confiance me rongeaient déjà avant que tu me les dises, expliqua Remus du mieux qu'il pu. J'ai eu honte. Honte d'avoir douté, et encore plus honte de ne pas être venu te voir pour que tu me donnes des explications.

Severus leva un sourcil à ces mots, mais ne commenta pas. Remus y vit un signe encourageant et continua :

- Ben oui, tu vois, même moi je peux avoir des ratés. Je... Je ne voulais pas te juger comme les autres l'auraient fait, je voulais être celui qui a confiance quoi qu'il en coûte mais... Ce soir là, je n'ai pas réussi et ça m'a fait honte. Si bien que je ne suis pas venu vers toi, je me sentais coupable. Si je n'arrivais pas à te croire innocent. Qui le ferait ? C'était la question que je me posais sans cesse. Tes mots étaient justes, cruels, mais ils exprimaient exactement ce que je ressentais. Ce sentiment que nous n'étions pas sincères m'a saisi aussi un instant, alors je n'ai pas pu te retenir et je ne t'ai pas contredit.

Remus était au bord des larmes et le manque de réaction de son ami ne renforçait que davantage l'impression de s'opposer à un mur de glace. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Non, à la place, il rassembla tout son courage, et poursuivit :

- Mais... Je pense que ce n'est pas la seule chose qui compte. Je veux dire, même si nous ne savons pas tout l'un de l'autre, est-ce que ça veut dire que notre amitié est une mascarade ? Réellement ? Je ne crois pas. Tu sais, en y repensant, c'est normal de douter. Je veux dire, si tu avais fait du mal à Harry, un mal qui explique son ressentiment à ton égard, j'aurais dû prendre sa défense. Ce n'est qu'un enfant, mon « protégé », comme tu l'appelles. Bien sûr que j'ai douté. Parce que jusqu'à maintenant, je n'avais jamais été confronté à cette question qui existait au fond de moi: « Et si je dois choisir entre son amitié et autre chose, qu'est-ce que je ferais ? ».

Remus fit une petite pause, tandis qu'un petit sourire triste ornait ses lèvres.

- Parfois, la réponse est simple. Quand tu n'es pas encore trop attaché, abandonner quelque chose est facile mais, ce soir, je me suis rendu compte que notre amitié était vraiment importante à mes yeux. Alors j'ai eu peur parce que, dès que quelque chose devient important pour nous, ça peut être une faiblesse. J'admets que mon comportement n'a pas été honorable, mais je ne tolèrerai pas que tu dises que notre amitié n'est pas sincère. Maintenant que j'y tiens, et que je m'en suis rendu compte, je vais me battre pour la conserver !

Remus acheva sa tirade avec un air déterminé. Il n'allait pas laisser les choses aller mal entre eux pour une raison aussi futile que « tu ne m'as pas prévenu que tu ne venais pas ». Les choses avaient pris des proportions exagérées, mais il allait faire en sorte de remettre tout ça dans le droit chemin.

Severus n'avait pas bronché une seule fois durant le monologue de son ami. Maintenant que celui-ci avait fini, il se redressa légèrement et déclara :

- Tu oublies que si une chose importante devient une faiblesse, elle en devient aussi une très grande source de force et de joie.

Le loup-garou sentit les larmes lui monter. Il sourit à son ami, ému. Severus reprit :

- Je suis désolé, Remus, je n'aurais jamais dû te dire toutes ces choses blessantes. Je ne voulais même pas le faire à la base. Seulement, je me suis senti humilié quand tu as dit que tu avais écouté les caprices d'Harry plutôt que moi. Je pense que c'est une sorte d'esprit de compétition stupide... concéda-t-il, un peu honteux.

Remus rit doucement à ces mots.

- Je crois que ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour nous deux, fit-t-il doucement. Nous avions besoin de savoir où nous allions. Comment dire... Je... Je pense que nous sommes tous les deux hantés par notre passé et que nous avions juste besoin d'une mise au point, de réfléchir.

- Tu as sans doute raison. Il nous fallait définir si notre amitié n'était pas juste une question d'habitude. Harry a juste été l'allumette qui a déclenché la mèche.

Tous les deux hochèrent la tête. Mine de rien, cette dispute les avait aidés à se rapprocher encore davantage. Rogue invoqua un thé et l'ambiance si sérieuse du début s'estompa pour devenir plus chaleureuse.

- En plus, avec ton sale coup de traître du vendredi, j'ai été forcé à supporter Gwenog Jones, déclara le Maître des potions d'un ton dégoûté.

- Jones ? s'exclama Remus, surpris.

- L'ancienne batteuse oui... lui confirma Severus, un air d'affliction profonde sur le visage.

Remus, amusé, demanda :

- Mais quel est le rapport ?

- Eh bien figure-toi que, quand je t'ai fait signe, je n'avais pas remarqué que cette femme imposante était dans ma ligne de mire et les signes que je t'adressais, elle les a compris pour elle. C'est donc ravie qu'elle est venue me tenir compagnie...

Rogue avait l'air malade rien que d'y repenser. Son collègue, quant à lui, ne pouvait pas dissimuler son sourire goguenard. Et plus Severus s'avançait dans la description de sa soirée, plus Remus riait. Quand le Maître des cachots eut terminé, le loup-garou était plié en deux de rire.

- Oh mon pauvre vieux ! parvint-il à dire. Dire que les femmes ne t'intéressent pas ! Tu en as vécu une belle soirée.

- Et tout ça grâce à qui ? fit mine de s'énerver Severus.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire. À cause de l'histoire, d'une part, et aussi parce qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés d'une manière exemplaire qui laissait seulement place à un grand soulagement.

Le reste de la soirée ne fut que papotage agréable à propos des vacances de chacun, et ce n'est que tard que les deux amis se quittèrent enfin.

**À Suivre…**

* * *

Voilà voilà ^^ je tenais encore une fois à tous vous remercier pour vos gentilles reviews ^^ ! Et à ceux qui n'en laissent pas, d'avoir pris le temps de lire ^^. J'espère que cette suite continuera à vous plaire parce que moi elle me fait douter ah ah ah

demandez à ma bêta, j'arrête pas de dire "Mais je sais pas si je devrais changer ça... si je change un truc je devrais tout changer..." et elle : "Fais comme tu le sens" ah ah ah

Bref à bientôt pour d'autres aventures chocolatées 3!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien et que le soleil brille sur vous comme il le fait sur moi en ce moment ! FOLIE l'Angleterre sous le soleil, mais que fais la reine ? ah ah ah !

Bref je vous laisse lire la suite et je vous retrouve à la fin 3 !

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Le mercredi fut tout aussi tranquille que le jour d'avant. Le temps était maussade et les gens prenaient garde à rester un maximum à l'intérieur s'ils le pouvaient.

Harry, qui donnait cours à des Troisième Année, eut une surprise agréable en voyant un élève de Serdaigle montrer des capacités de vol impressionnantes. Quand il lui demanda s'il faisait partie de l'équipe de sa maison, le jeune le regarda comme s'il était fou. Jamais auparavant il n'avait même envisagé d'être dans l'équipe de Quidditch et Harry en fut surpris.

- Pourtant, tu as un excellent équilibre ! constata-t-il. Tu n'es certes pas le plus rapide, mais je pense que tu as du potentiel. Tu devrais postuler en temps que gardien. Mon instinct me dit que tu te débrouillerais merveilleusement bien à ce poste.

Le Serdaigle rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux. Recevoir un tel compliment de la part d'Harry signifiait bien plus que ce qu'il n'aurait jamais osé espérer. En plus, il n'avait pas conscience d'être bon en vol et ça ajoutait à sa surprise. Il bafouilla des remerciements maladroits alors qu'Harry l'encourageait encore une fois à postuler, bien qu'au fond de lui, il plaignait l'équipe de Gryffondor si un jour, elle devait s'opposer à ce jeune homme qui possédait un talent indéniable.

Les autres cours furent amusants pour le jeune Survivant, et la journée se déroula rapidement. Il fut quand même heureux de rentrer et de pouvoir profiter d'un bon chocolat chaud. Dans la salle des professeurs, l'ambiance était légère. Le froid du dehors semblait rendre les gens plus chaleureux qu'à l'accoutumée. Rien de spécial ne se passa ce jour là et pour une école qui renfermait autant de jeunes sorciers, ça relevait de l'exploit.

Le lendemain semblait bien être parti sur la même lancée. Les cours suivaient l'ordre naturel des emplois du temps et la météo s'était légèrement adoucie. Les heures passèrent tranquillement, si ce n'est un accident en Botanique qui envoya trois étudiants à l'infirmerie. Rien d'inhabituel en somme. Le vrai changement eut lieu une heure après la fin des cours.

Les premiers à se rendre compte qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait furent les élèves de Poufsouffle. Au loin s'élevait la fumée caractéristique du Poudlard Express. Pourtant, ce n'était pas les vacances...

Intrigués, les élèves sortirent de leur Salle Commune et la nouvelle de l'arrivée du train se diffusa dans l'école telle une traînée de poudre. Bientôt, tous les élèves convergèrent vers le Hall principal. De leur côté, les professeurs reçurent une convocation de dernière minute leur indiquant qu'ils devaient se présenter devant les portes du château. Se frayer un chemin au milieu des étudiants fut assez laborieux, mais Rogue s'en sortit honorablement après avoir fait perdre quelques points stratégiques à ceux qui l'empêchaient d'avancer. Les professeurs eurent juste le temps de s'installer sur le pas de la porte avant d'apercevoir une quinzaine de personnes marcher dans leur direction. Les étrangers arrivèrent enfin à leur portée. C'était un petit groupe de personnes hétéroclites. Un vieux sorcier semblait s'être improvisé délégué et s'exclama avec enthousiasme :

- Ach Guten Tag, Herr Direktor ! Comment vous allez ? Ich freue mich, Sie zu treffen. Sehr joli, sehr joli le château ! Es ist wirklich eine sehr gute Idee. (1)

Les jeunes sorciers présents se regardèrent avec un air incrédule. Personne ne savait vraiment si c'était une blague ou bien si une langue aussi étrange existait vraiment. Bien sûr, certains élèves qui avaient profité d'une éducation noble avaient saisi qu'il s'agissait d'Allemand, mais pour la plupart, c'était juste du charabia incompréhensible. Mais cela ne sembla nullement déranger Dumbledore.

- Eh bien, mon cher Hans, vous êtes évidement le bienvenu, répondit ce dernier avec un air bienveillant. Comment s'est passé le voyage ?

- Ja ziemlich gut. Mais le Zug était difficile à finden. (2).

- Eh oui. C'est une question de discrétion comme vous vous en doutez sûrement. Oh ! Mais j'en oublie toute politesse, excusez-moi ! Venez-vous installer avec vos amis.

- Fous êtes trop bon ! Herr Direcktor !

Le petit groupe entra à la suite du directeur. Les professeurs, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait pour la plupart, les suivirent sans dire un mot. Les élèves, quant à eux, discutaient déjà de bon train. Et il ne serait pas surprenant que le soir même de nombreuses rumeurs soient lancées.

Remus demanda à son ami et collègue s'il avait compris le moindre mot de ce charabia. Severus sourit, et lui dit discrètement qu'il avait saisi mais qu'il ne devait ça qu'à un ancien précepteur d'une rigueur toute allemande qu'il n'avait jamais porté dans son cœur. L'arrivée de ces étrangers était un mystère jusqu'à ce qu'un être plus intelligent que les autres s'exclame depuis la foule :

- Ah, mais en fait, c'est sûrement des gens qui viennent pour la Coupe !

Après cette remarque, les discussions reprirent de plus belle, et tout le monde finit par penser là même chose : « Ils ne sont pas là trop tôt au moins ! ». Certes, c'était bientôt le début du mois d'Octobre, mais de là à arriver avec un mois d'avance !

L'effervescence de cette arrivée dura encore jusqu'au repas du soir où Dumbledore leur introduisit officiellement Hans et son groupe de chercheurs. Ils avaient été invités par le directeur depuis un moment déjà pour une histoire de recherches magiques sur les propriétés magnétiques de l'école, ou quelque chose de la sorte, et ils avaient profité de la Coupe du Monde pour organiser ce petit voyage, rendu long par l'interdiction de transplanage étranger dans les terres anglaises et ce, pour une durée indéterminée. Heureusement, tout s'était passé à merveille et les étrangers étaient arrivés. Dumbledore convoqua cependant une assemblée générale des professeurs pour le soir même.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous assis à la table de réunion, le directeur se redressa sur sa chaise, captant ainsi l'attention de tout le monde.

- Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, il s'agit là d'une première vague d'arrivées, commença-t-il posément. Je pense que les spectateurs pour la Coupe vont se présenter gentiment au fil des prochains jours. Il y a encore assez de place pour l'instant dans l'école, mais je crains que l'occupation de tous les grands quartiers professoraux soit un peu contre-indiquée. Effectivement, avec un seul appartement de la sorte, on pourrait loger dix à vingt personnes alors qu'ils ne sont utilisés que par une personne actuellement. C'est pourquoi je pense que nous devrions regrouper les chambres. Il y aura deux professeurs par chambre dès que la place manquera au château. Je pense que deux est encore un nombre acceptable.

- Excusez-moi Dumbledore... interrompit Severus, confus.

Oui, professeur Rogue ? demanda aimablement Albus.

L'enseignant de Potions ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de dire quelque chose, mais il se ravisa après réflexion.

- Non... Rien. Au temps pour moi.

Severus avait abandonné avant de commencer. Il était rare de gagner une argumentation contre le vieux fou et il ne le tenterait que s'il devait absolument défendre quelque chose d'important, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Le directeur demanda donc à chacun de marquer ses affinités de chambrées et qui ils ne supporteraient pas.

Severus plaça le nom de Remus sans hésiter dans ses affinités. Il allait mettre Harry dans la case « Impossible » puis un flash l'éclaira. Harry ne le demanderait pas. Il en était sûr vu le comportement du jeune sorcier. Par contre, il savait à coup presque sûr que Trelawney pensait le contraire. Il préféra assurer ses arrières et mit finalement le nom du professeur de Divination dans la case « Jamais de la vie ! ».

Une fois qu'il eut rempli sa feuille, il la rendit au directeur qui semblait absolument enchanté de son idée. Bien évidement, Albus, lui, pourrait passer outre le partage de chambre.

Severus soupira. Avec un peu de chance, il se retrouverait avec Remus. Au pire cas, il devrait supporter un de ses collègues pendant un mois ou moins. Ça devait pouvoir se faire. Tant que ce n'était ni Harry, ni Trelawney.

Dumbledore assura à tout le monde qu'il allait prendre en compte toutes les demandes et faire au mieux. Il les informerait plus tard dans la semaine quant à la décision finale. Tout le monde fut satisfait de cette façon de faire et chacun retourna à ses appartements en se demandant combien de temps encore, ils pourraient profiter de leur solitude.

L'excitation amenée par les visiteurs ne diminua pas pendant le reste de la semaine car chaque jour, de nouveaux visiteurs arrivaient. Il n'y avait généralement pas plus que cinq personnes, mais à chaque fois que les élèves les croisaient, ils observaient les étrangers avec curiosité. Certains élèves de Sixième et Septième Année discutaient même avec eux et appréciaient les opinions variées qu'amenaient les sorciers.

Un grand brassage de cultures était en train de se passer, et tout le monde se vit dans l'obligation d'y participer étant donné que les visiteurs étaient très curieux de tout et de rien et ne se gênaient pas d'arrêter qui que ce soit pour poser des questions. Plusieurs fois, Harry, qui se rendait au terrain de Quidditch, avait été interrogé sur les origines du château et avait regretté de ne pas avoir Hermione à ses côtés pour répondre à toutes ces demandes d'un intérêt discutable à ses yeux.

Mais si le partage de cultures était un bon point, le désordre qui découlait de la présence de tous ces inconnus au château était, quant à lui, un désavantage. Remus ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où ses élèves étaient arrivés en retard parce qu'ils avaient expliqué à une personne l'histoire de telle ou telle chose dans le château. Même sa patience, qui pourtant était élevée, était mise à rude épreuve. Rogue n'avait eu à souffrir que d'un seul retard. Il avait fait si peur à l'élève en question que ce dernier avait fait un malaise. En plus de ça, les promesses de punitions avaient motivé les élèves à ne pas se laisser distraire et à arriver à l'heure en cours.

Globalement toutefois, les choses se passaient plutôt bien et l'ambiance était légère. Et c'est heureux que tout le monde accueillit le week-end. Rogue avait prévu deux jours tranquilles durant lesquels il pourrait avancer dans ses lectures et corriger les parchemins récoltés pendant la semaine. Remus, lui, avait prévu de quitter le château pendant ces jours de repos. C'est donc avec l'esprit tranquille que les deux professeurs s'endormirent vendredi soir.

Le lendemain, à l'heure du petit déjeuner, Remus et Rogue se retrouvèrent à la table professorale.

- Alors, beaucoup de corrections ce week-end ? questionna le Maître des potions.

- Euh... non... Je les ai finies au fur et à mesure dans la semaine, répondit Remus, vaguement.

- Mais comment fais-tu ? ! Même en travaillant tous les jours, j'ai toujours du travail à la fin de la semaine ! questionna Severus, impressionné.

- C'est parce que tu demandes des rapports plus longs pour torturer tes élèves, aurais-tu oublié ? commenta Remus avec humour.

Severus sourit et répondit, amusé :

- Tu as raison, je mérite mon sort.

Après un silence durant lequel les deux hommes avalèrent la majorité de leur repas, Rogue demanda encore :

- Et tu as prévu des choses ce week-end ?

- Hum, oui…

- Quoi donc ? fit Severus, intéressé.

- Rendre visite à des amis... éluda Remus, tentant de rester vague.

- Intéressant… Et je les connais ? continua-t-il sans se rendre compte de l'embarras de son ami.

- Hum, en quelque sorte oui...

- Tu m'intrigues là...

- C'est le reste des maraudeurs, lâcha finalement Remus d'un ton morne.

- Oh...

La réponse provoqua un léger malaise entre les deux amis. À dire vrai, Rogue ne s'était pas attendu à ça, et il était un peu embarrassé d'avoir insisté aussi lourdement sans même s'être rendu compte de rien. Une honte pour lui qui avait été un espion redoutable !

- Ah... oui... eh bien... Passent leur le bonjour de ma part... répondit Severus avec un air gêné, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre.

Remus lui sourit tendrement en retour.

- Je n'y manquerai pas, dit-il avec un hochement de tête. Mais excuse-les s'ils n'y croient pas, ils sont restés un peu trop attachés au passé.

Rogue acquiesça, légèrement déridé. Leur repas continua tranquillement jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Harry qui s'installa à côté de son loup-garou préféré et engagea la conversation sans même accorder le moindre regard à Severus. Le maître des potions prit sur lui de ne pas réagir à cette provocation silencieuse mais se promit de sévir si le jeune Survivant continuait à utiliser ce genre de technique fourbe pour le séparer de Remus.

Le maître de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal partit peu après le petit déjeuner et Rogue lui souhaita d'une manière malhabile un bon week-end. Les sujets relevant du passé étaient un des points délicats entre les deux hommes même s'ils avaient commencé à aborder le problème, ils restaient tendus. C'était le genre de choses qui nécessitait plus d'une intervention avant d'être normalisée. C'était trop ancien. Remus s'en alla le cœur presque léger. C'était devenu un rituel pour lui d'aller se recueillir à cette période. Après tout, c'était le jour officiel de la formation des maraudeurs, de nombreuses années auparavant.

**0o0**

Après le départ de Remus, Rogue s'était attendu à passer un week-end au calme. Seulement, il aurait dû se douter qu'avec les événements à venir, ce mot deviendrait proscrit.

Tout commença plus tard dans la journée lorsque le Poudlard Express fit une halte à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. C'était devenu habituel alors Severus ne s'en préoccupa pas vraiment. Il était hors de son appartement parce qu'il avait ramené le livre emprunté plus tôt dans la semaine à la bibliothèque. Comme il avait vu la vapeur indiquant la présence du train, Rogue ne s'était pas pressé de rentrer afin d'apercevoir les nouveaux arrivants.

Si les deux derniers jours, les groupes étaient très réduits, aujourd'hui, Severus fut surpris de voir une petit cinquantaine de personnes arriver. Ils ne faisaient clairement pas partie du même groupe. Ça se voyait à leurs tenues et à leur façon de se déplacer par petits groupes distincts. Le professeur s'apprêta à retourner à ses affaires quand il remarqua, au milieu de tous ces arrivistes, un visage connu.

Les traits du Maître des potions s'éclairèrent et un sourire fin vint étirer ses lèvres. Il fallut un moment à l'étranger avant de remarquer Rogue. Aussitôt, le petit homme, dynamique, s'anima. Sa soudaine activité fit ressortir une sensation de vie et d'énergie débordante. Il irradiait littéralement de joie.

L'homme clopina plus rapidement en direction de Severus, encombré par ses bagages. Ce dernier vint lui aussi à sa rencontre afin de le saluer. Une fois à la hauteur de celui qui était d'un an son aîné, il s'exclama :

- Gaspard ! Je ne pensais pas que le Quidditch t'intéressait !

- Ohhh ! Mon Cher Severus ! Comme ça fait longtemps ! Répondit l'homme avec un air Ravi.

- J'admets volontiers que ça fait un moment ! Comment va la Norvège ?

- Froide comme un lit de célibataire, blagua le plus âgé.

Severus hocha la tête, amusé. Il prit les bagages de Gaspard Shingleton, célèbre pour ses chaudrons d'une qualité irréprochable. Ce dernier avait suivi une scolarité discrète à Poudlard dans la maison de Serdaigle. Il s'était lié d'amitié avec celui qui régnait désormais sur les cachots mais, n'aimant pas l'insécurité grandissante de l'Angleterre, le jeune homme qu'il avait été avait choisi un endroit plus calme pour s'installer, c'est à dire la Norvège.

Gaspard protesta par principe quand le potionniste attrapa son dernier sac en s'exclamant qu'il n'était pas encore infirme et qu'il porterait seul ses bagages. Severus, étant très doué pour faire le tri parmi les informations qu'il recevait, fit mine de ne pas entendre ses plaintes, et avec enthousiasme, continua :

- Tu n'auras qu'à laisser tes bagages dans le hall, les elfes s'en occuperont. Je veux que tu me racontes tout à propos de la Norvège ! Ça fait trop longtemps que tu ne m'en parles que par lettres !

Shingleton ne protesta pas à la proposition du maître des cachots. Il fallait avouer qu'il était même soulagé de se débarrasser de ses valises qu'il transportait depuis qu'il avait quitté la France, quelques jours plus tôt. La restriction des transports avait sacrément agacé l'homme qui avait toujours été très mauvais pour réduire ses affaires. Il s'était donc trimballé ses lourdes valises au milieu de la gare moldue et il espérait sincèrement ne jamais avoir à recommencer.

Severus guida son ami de longue date jusqu'à ses appartements. Après qu'ils soient entrés, il l'invita à s'asseoir devant l'âtre alors qu'il invoquait du thé pour réchauffer son invité, comme tout bon hôte le ferait. Une fois qu'ils furent tous deux installés confortablement et que le thé embauma la pièce de ses arômes fruités, ils reprirent leur conversation avortée.

- Alors mon ami, comment ça se passe dans ce pays lointain ? demanda Rogue, extrêmement curieux. Tes recherches avancent ?

- Ah ah ah ! Severus, mon cher, tu es bien empressé ! Oui, oui, tout se passe pour le mieux, tu sais, la Norvège est magnifique ! Les paysages sont grandioses, on a l'impression d'être dans une autre réalité.

- Oui, mais tu sais bien ce qui m'intéresse, répondit Rogue, impatient d'en venir aux faits. Tu me parlais de Kronsberg et de ses mines d'argent. Tu as réussi à t'y rendre ?

- Oh, oui, mais je suis arrivé trop tard. La mine a fermé en 1957, je n'étais même pas né à l'époque. Mais j'ai rencontré quelques spécialistes moldus qui m'ont été très utiles dans ma recherche. Parce que niveau minéraux, ils étaient calés ! commenta Singleton, réellement impressionné. Après quelques années de recherches de la matière première, je me suis installé plus au nord pour être tranquille. Et puis il fallait faire fuir les moldus pour commencer à proprement parler nos expériences. Parce que tester des chaudrons n'est pas toujours la plus tranquille des activités.

Shingleton éclata d'un rire rocailleux à ces mots. Il repensait aux nombreuses explosions inopinées qui avaient jalonné sa carrière, et il était bien content de s'en être sorti indemne.

Severus hochait la tête, amusé lui aussi. Il avait déjà reçu de son ami des chaudrons à tester avant leur mise sur le marché, et parfois, il avait eu des mauvaises surprises. Heureusement pour les deux hommes, aucun incident majeur ne leur était arrivé, démontrant bien par le savoir faire de Shingleton. Ce dernier reprit :

- Tu verrais l'endroit ! Un rêve éveillé ! Surtout pendant l'été quand le soleil ne se couche pas ! C'est une pure merveille ! Tu peux même voir des rennes au pas de ta porte. La faune est vraiment extraordinaire. Tu devrais venir !

- J'y penserai... Mais si l'été, tu as du soleil tout le temps, qu'en est-il de l'hiver ? Est-ce que ce n'est pas un peu lugubre et déprimant ?

- Oh ! Non ! On s'habitue ! Il suffit de bien prendre sa vitamine D... En parlant d'hiver, j'ai un cadeau pour toi ! s'exclama avec enthousiasme le vieil homme.

La curiosité de Rogue fut piquée. En quoi l'hiver et lui étaient-ils liés ? Parce qu'il avait toujours une attitude glaciale ? Shingleton ne remarqua pas le trouble de son ami et cherchait dans la pochette qu'il avait prise avec lui. Il finit par en sortir deux bouteilles en verre fin qui contenaient un liquide incolore.

- Je pensais que la vodka était plutôt une spécialité russe, constata Severus avec ironie.

Encore une fois, Shingleton éclata de son rire caverneux. Il eut de la peine à se ressaisir et, quand ce fut fait, il répondit :

- Toujours aussi blagueur Severus ! Non, ce n'est pas de la vodka. Ça ne serait pas un cadeau exemplaire ! Non, pour un spécialiste en potions comme toi, je t'ai amené une création personnelle. C'est de la liqueur de Millepertuis.

Severus le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Il était extrêmement difficile de faire soi-même une telle liqueur, et seuls quelques spécialistes savaient agir afin de garder les propriétés magiques de la fleur. Comme il ne disait rien de plus, Shingleton continua :

- J'ai entendu dire que tu étais un des plus grands spécialistes de la potion tue-loup en Grande Bretagne, et je sais que c'est l'un des ingrédients dont tu as besoin.

- Mais, quel rapport avec l'hiver ? demanda Rogue, confus.

- Ah ah ! C'est là le plus intéressant ! Tu sais, j'ai vu ces fleurs pousser aux alentours de ma maison, et à ce moment là, j'ai pensé directement à toi. Tu me parlais souvent dans tes lettres de ton ami loup-garou avec qui tu t'entendais plus que ce que tu ne voulais bien l'admettre. Et puis, la difficulté de la potion et la tristesse de ne pas pouvoir plus te focaliser dessus avec tes cours en parallèle. Bref, je sais que la lune et les loups-garous sont en étroite corrélation et c'est là que m'est venue l'idée.

Shingleton s'arrêta pour boire une gorgée de thé, rendant le suspense presque insupportable pour Severus.

- Si j'arrivais à faire pousser des fleurs de Millepertuis pendant l'hiver norvégien, elles n'auraient été exposées qu'à la lune, continua le vieil inventeur, des étoiles dans les yeux. Imagine un peu la puissance magique que cela impliquerait dans la potion ! Il m'a fallu en tout cas deux hivers complets avant de réussir à stabiliser une fleur de Millepertuis. C'est difficile de faire pousser quoi que ce soit dans ce froid.

Severus avait aussi pensé à ce détail météorologique important.

- Heureusement, la magie peut être utile à ces moments là. Bien sûr, il fallait que la fleur ne soit pas trop irradiée de magie sinon ses propriétés intrinsèques n'auraient plus lieu d'être... Mais je suis assez fier de moi, j'ai réussi au bout d'un moment à faire pousser des Millepertuis en hiver. Et qu'est-ce qu'elles étaient belles ! Elles, qui d'habitudes ont une belle teinte jaune vive, étaient presque translucides, fantômes de leurs homologues estivaux. J'ai travaillé dur pour les avoir, et il se trouve que dans mon équipe, j'ai un des rares sorciers qui maîtrise la mise en bouteille et la fermentation de la liqueur de Millepertuis.

Severus eut un sourire amusé Shingleton savait s'entourer des bonnes personnes.

- Évidemment, ma variété de fleurs l'a immédiatement enthousiasmé, tu imagines. Ce n'est pas rien ! Alors nous avons pris les plus belles fleurs, celles qui avaient eu droit au plus de rayon de lune, et nous les avons transformées en liqueur. Le tout, bien sûr, sans qu'une seule fois le soleil ne viennent les inonder de ses rayons. Alors je pense que dans le cadre d'une potion tue-loup, c'est un ingrédient d'un nouveau genre ! Du coup, pour parfaire le tout, nous avons demandé à un souffleur de verre de travailler sur les bouteilles avec du verre créé la nuit, dans la même idée de bannir totalement le soleil de ces préparations.

Le maître des cachots était sans voix. Il fixait les bouteilles de liqueur incolore avec un air ahuri. Il y avait tellement de travail dans ces deux récipients à l'air innocent. Et quel travail ! Avec un ingrédient pareil, il était possible, et même probable, que la potion tue-loup soit d'une qualité nettement supérieure. Après un moment sans ne rien trouver à dire, alors que Shingleton sirotait son thé, un air satisfait sur le visage, Rogue finit par dire, ému :

- C'est... C'est vraiment trop...

- Tsss, Severus, pas de ça entre nous ! Je voulais vraiment faire quelque chose de spécial pour toi !

- Mais... Je n'ai rien à t'offrir en échange d'un pareil présent !

- Allons, ne sois pas ridicule ! C'est toi qui m'invites, c'est normal que ce soit à moi d'apporter les cadeaux ! Et puis, tu sais, personne n'a jamais testé cette liqueur alors il me faut l'avis d'un expert, donc je t'utilise entièrement avec ce cadeau. Et j'ai aussi quelques chaudrons à te faire tester, donc ce n'est pas un cadeau innocent et sans arrières pensées, termina-t-il avec un air malicieux.

- Eh bien, malgré ça, je te remercie infiniment ! C'est vraiment quelque chose de... magnifique ! Et puis, tu sais que tester tes chaudrons est un plaisir et non pas une contrainte !

Les deux amis rirent doucement en se plongeant un moment dans un silence qui permit à Rogue d'organiser ses pensées. Il était encore sous le coup du cadeau exceptionnel que lui avait fait Shingleton. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était de tester l'ingrédient. Après un moment à déguster leurs thés, les deux amis reprirent une conversation plus légère sur les événements récents qui s'étaient produits de part et d'autre et sur les avancées en termes de chaudrons et de potions. Ils discutèrent enfin de la Coupe du Monde et Shingleton avoua ne pas être venu pour ça mais pour rendre visite à Severus et que, s'il avait su à quel point le voyage serait pénible, il se serait abstenu.

- Ah ! D'ailleurs, à ce propos ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu sais que j'ai dû passer la douane moldue ? Ils n'ont pas arrêté de m'enquiquiner en me faisant vider mes bagages à la moindre excuse. Quand ils ont vu les chaudrons, ils m'ont pris pour un fou. Ils ont été encore plus sévères. D'autant que la liqueur de Millepertuis a posé beaucoup de problèmes. C'était une trop grande quantité d'alcool et ce genre de choses ! J'ai vraiment passé un des pires moments de ma vie. J'ai d'ailleurs presque cédé à la tentation et envoyé un petit sort à ces malpolis ! Heureusement que je suis enfin arrivé ! Mais il est fou votre Ministre de tout réorganiser comme ça ! Même les portoloins étaient interdits ! Quelle idée !

- J'avoue que je ne sais pas bien ce qui lui est passé par la tête.

- C'est vraiment d'un pénible pour un vieil homme comme moi !

- Oui, enfin vieil homme... Je suis bien d'accord que la situation est pénible mais de là à dire que tu es vieux... répondit Severus avec un sourire en coin. Quoi qu'il en soit je pense que ça va s'améliorer... Du moins, je l'espère.

- Et il y a aussi une histoire de transplanage, non ?

- Oui...

- Tu as ton permis ?

- Non, je le passe la semaine prochaine.

- C'est incroyable ! Qu'un homme comme toi, qui a déjà fait plus de transplanage que le Ministre ne pourrait l'imaginer, tu sois réduit à repasser ce stupide examen ! C'est ridicule !

- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi mon ami.

Les deux hommes passèrent encore un bon moment à se plaindre de la déroute du monde actuel et de comment, à leur époque, c'était mieux. Ils finirent par sortir pour rejoindre tout le monde dans la Grande Salle.

**0o0**

Harry avait passé une journée éprouvante. Il avait prévu à l'origine une séance d'entraînement corsée pour son équipe. Seulement, il avait été confronté rapidement à un problème de taille. Nombre des étrangers présents à Poudlard avaient de l'admiration pour lui. Ce qui était déjà assez pénible en temps normal, mais qui était encore pire actuellement de par sa position d'entraîneur de l'équipe nationale. Harry était assez habitué aux regards appuyés, mais ce matin là, quand il avait dû faire face à plusieurs dizaines personnes assises, prêtes à assister à son entraînement, il avait cru rêver.

Ce n'était absolument pas possible ! Il avait besoin de concentration et de calme pour mener son équipe à un niveau impeccable et la présence de ces gens était hautement dérangeante. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça en acceptant le poste de professeur. Il avait redouté les élèves, parce qu'à cause de leur jeune âge ils auraient pu ne pas comprendre l'importance de la concentration de son équipe, mais il ne s'était jamais douté que les plus à craindre étaient en fait les futurs spectateurs. Sur le moment, Harry regretta de ne pas être perdu dans la campagne anglaise sur un de leurs terrains de travail. Ça aurait été tellement plus simple !

Bon, il aurait pu refuser d'être professeur. Mais contrairement à ce que semblaient penser les gens, ce n'était pas vraiment son âme de héros qui l'avait poussé à accepter le poste. C'était plutôt à cause d'une certaine personne qu'il avait été sûr de croiser. Seulement, admettre ça consciemment lui était difficile.

Du coup, Harry avait dû passer une bonne heure à renvoyer les gens. Si au début, il avait tenté d'être diplomate, sa patience était arrivée à bout et il avait poussé une gueulante qui avait soudain rappelé à tout le monde présent qu'ils avaient d'autres choses nettement plus importantes à faire. Après ça, Harry n'avait pas pu revenir à un calme parfait et forcément, il avait rejeté sa colère sur les joueurs et s'était montré extrêmement dur et exigeant. Le jeune entraîneur avait quand même tenu à finir sur des paroles encourageantes et il n'était pas triste d'aller enfin manger, surtout après la longue journée qu'il avait passé.

Le jeune homme entra dans la salle et fut surpris de constater que presque tout le monde était déjà installé. Il n'avait pas eu l'impression d'arriver tard, mais visiblement, c'était le cas. Il ne restait plus d'autre place libre qu'à côté du ténébreux Maître des potions. Harry s'installa donc, peu sûr de la réaction qu'aurait son collègue.

Severus leva le regard sur le nouvel arrivant avant de l'ignorer royalement. Il n'avait pas l'intention de gâcher sa bonne journée en se lançant dans une conversation probablement stérile avec le jeune professeur de vol. En plus, il avait l'esprit focalisé sur la manière dont il allait utiliser la liqueur reçue plus tôt dans la journée.

Harry fut presque vexé de l'indifférence affichée par l'enseignant de Potions. Il avait beau ne pas aimer l'adoration aveugle que certains lui portaient, il avait du mal à accepter d'être totalement méprisé de la sorte. Il dut faire un effort sur lui-même pour ne pas lancer une pique à son ancien professeur.

Quand le repas toucha à sa fin, le directeur s'adressa aux professeurs avant qu'ils n'aient la chance de lui échapper :

- Ce soir, j'aurais besoin de vous parler. Je vous propose une petite réunion après le repas. Est-ce que ça vous convient ?

_Comme si on avait le choix !_ furent les pensées de Rogue, mais il se contenta de hocher la tête pour montrer son accord.

Les professeurs se regroupèrent donc dans la salle attenante qui leur avait déjà servi auparavant de salle de réunion. Tous attendaient que Dumbledore prenne la parole.

- Eh bien, chers collègues, nous avons eu aujourd'hui une arrivée importante de spectateurs et les chambres se remplissent bien plus vite que ce que j'avais prévu, commença le vieil homme. C'est pourquoi je vais vous demander de faire le regroupement des chambres dès demain, afin de laisser le temps aux elfes d'aménager les chambres libérées. J'ai pris en compte chacune de vos fiches et j'ai essayé de faire au mieux. Je pense avoir réussi à ne mettre personne avec celui ou celle qu'il ne voulait pas côtoyer. Par contre, je crains de ne pas avoir tous pu vous mettre avec celui ou celle que vous avez demandé de préférence, bien qu'encore une fois, je vous assure avoir fait de mon mieux. Mais bon, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait le moindre problème étant donné que l'entente ne doit durer qu'un peu plus d'un mois. Je compte sur vous tous pour faire des efforts.

Tous les professeurs hochèrent la tête avec une conviction relative. Dumbledore eut un petit sourire satisfait puis s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Hum hum. Donc, Minerva vous serez avec Septima, Charity, vous habiterez l'infirmerie avec Madame Pomfresh, Irma, vous allez vivre avec Pomona, Firenze vivra avec Hagrid aux abords de la forêt, Filius, vous serez avec Remus. Je pense d'ailleurs qu'il serait préférable d'aller habiter son appartement même si le professeur Lupin ne rentre que demain. Sibylle, quant à vous...

Rogue, bien qu'il sût qu'il y avait peu de chances que son nom apparaisse, pria pour que ça n'arrive pas.

- Sibylle, vous serez avec Bathsheba, et finalement, Severus, vous aurez le soin d'accueillir Harry dans vos cachots.

Le professeur de potions eut un temps d'arrêt. Il n'avait pas... Il n'avait quand même pas dit que Potter et lui allaient devoir cohabiter ? !

Severus leva les yeux vers le directeur pour déceler une pointe d'humour dans son regard, mais il ne la trouva pas. Dumbledore était très sérieux. Tous les professeurs réagirent avec plus ou moins de contentement à l'annonce, mais globalement, il fallait admettre que le directeur avait plutôt bien distribué les places. Si on excluait la cohabitation de Rogue et Harry.

Le Maître des potions n'en revenait pas. Comment était-ce possible ? Il n'avait pourtant pas semblé que sa relation avec Harry soit suffisamment bonne pour qu'on puisse penser qu'ils s'entendraient ! Severus était estomaqué. Il aurait dû mettre Potter comme choix indésirable ! Il aurait dû penser que Dumbledore ne ferait pas de groupes mixtes ! Par Salazar, il allait vraiment devoir supporter ce petit arrogant jusqu'à chez lui ? C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait même imaginer !

Il jeta un regard au Survivant qui, de son côté, avait l'air... Il n'avait pas l'air abasourdi en tout cas. Pourquoi ? Lui qui avait été si virulent à l'égard de Severus dernièrement, il semblait tout au plus ennuyé par la situation. Rogue ne comprenait plus rien. Il se tourna encore une fois vers le directeur et lui dit :

- Il doit y avoir une erreur...

- Ah bon Severus ? Quelle est-elle ?

Enfin... Comment pouvait-on même se poser la question ? Ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure que Potter le détestait ! Il n'avait pas pu mettre un autre nom que lui dans la case des indésirables ! Lui-même avait hésité mais, persuadé que le jeune homme écrirait son nom, Severus avait voulu assurer ses arrières. Alors comment pouvait-il se retrouver avec celui qui était le plus virulent avec lui ? !

Il tenta, par son regard, de faire comprendre son trouble au directeur qui en retour n'affichait qu'un air interrogatif poli. Severus, complètement confus, finit par secouer la tête, incrédule.

Dumbledore, voyant l'abandon du maître des potions dans sa tentative d'explication, finit par dire :

- Il est déjà tard alors vous n'emménagerez que demain. Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne nuit.

Le directeur s'éclipsa alors que la plupart des professeurs discutaient avec enthousiasme avec leur binôme.

Rogue observait Harry avec un mélange d'incrédulité et de méfiance. Il avait le sentiment profond que quelque chose de plus grand lui échappait. Il ne voyait là qu'une partie infime du puzzle. Harry, lui, loin de ressentir la confusion de son professeur, restait toutefois très surpris. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé se retrouver à habiter dans les cachots de Rogue.

**0o0**

Lorsqu'il avait quitté l'école de Magie, Remus avait commencé par prendre le Poudlard Express en direction de Londres. Il s'était rendu du côté moldu et était allé sans hésiter dans un magasin de jouets. C'était le premier magasin qu'il avait visité à l'époque avec Sirius, James et Peter, quand Lilly leur avait fait visiter la partie moldue de Londres pour la première fois. Remus n'avait eu aucun mal à retrouver le magasin et y était entré avec assurance.

Si la localisation n'avait pas changé, le contenu du magasin, lui, était totalement différent. Il restait toutefois empli de jeux enfantins, de peluches duveteuses et de toutes sortes de trésors qui faisaient rêver les enfants. Remus s'était promené dans les rayons d'une manière distraite, plongé dans des souvenirs lointains qui, pourtant, étaient encore vifs dans son esprit. Une vendeuse était arrivée timidement pour lui demander s'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit. Le loup-garou avait souri avec nostalgie mais s'était contenté de secouer la tête, lui indiquant que non.

Après un moment passé dans la boutique, Remus s'était décidé à acheter des figurines en plastique dur. Il le faisait chaque année, comme un rituel. Il avait pris un cerf, un chien noir et un rat, qui était sans doute plus inspiré d'une souris, car Remus ne se souvenait pas qu'un jour Peter ait été si mignon. Le professeur avait payé avec un peu d'argent moldu qu'il conservait habituellement chez lui, au cas où.

Après ce retour dans le passé, Remus s'était dirigé vers un supermarché et avait acheté de quoi tenir un siège d'alcool. Il était ensuite retourné à King Cross et avait profité d'un train en partance pour Poudlard. Il était arrivé en même temps que de nombreux touristes et n'avait donc pas eu à faire de grands efforts pour dissimuler sa présence. Il s'était rendu directement vers le Saule Cogneur sans éveiller l'attention de qui que ce soit. Il avait emprunté le passage secret, qui lui était à une époque réservé, puis s'était rendu dans la Cabane Hurlante.

La poussière était la reine de la place. Elle occupait tout l'espace sans complexe et Remus se proposa pour une soirée de lui tenir compagnie. Le loup-garou s'était installé dans une pièce à l'étage et avait installé autour de lui les figurines qu'il avait achetées plus tôt. Il sortit aussi l'alcool, et sans attendre, entama la première bouteille. Il s'adossa à un mur et laissa son regard dériver. Les souvenirs de ses jeunes années lui revinrent avec force.

Il se rappelait de James et son exubérance, Sirius et sa roublardise et Peter, toujours timide. Il était tellement opposé à James et Sirius que Remus se demandait encore comment il avait fini dans le groupe. Quoiqu'il en soit, Peter s'était avéré mériter amplement sa place après quelques frasques mémorables. Il se rappelait parfaitement la fois où ils avaient décidé de voler de la nourriture dans les cuisines. Ils étaient jeunes et persuadés que les cuisines étaient bien gardées. Ils avaient fait tous les quatre (surtout motivés par James et Sirius) des plans jusqu'à pas d'heure avant de se décider à attaquer.

Peter avait distrait le concierge bien plus courageusement que ce qu'ils avaient prévu initialement. De leur côté, Sirius et James, cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité, avaient suivi Remus qui cherchait une entrée quelconque. Il avait dû avoir l'air stupide à se promener seul dans les couloirs. Plus tôt, quand les quatre compères avaient demandé à Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête où se trouvait l'entrée des cuisines, le fantôme les avait mis en garde contre le monstre qui surveillait l'entrée secrète.

C'est pourquoi, en plus de chercher, Remus avait tremblé de peur en pensant au monstre. De quoi s'agissait-il ? Heureusement qu'il avait su que ses amis étaient derrière lui. Au bout d'un moment, sans doute pris de pitié devant l'enfant, un des tableaux avait demandé au loup-garou ce qu'il recherchait aussi fébrilement. Finalement, le tableau avait indiqué au jeune Gryffondor où se trouvaient les cuisines. Remus avait caressé la poire avec tellement d'appréhension qu'il avait sursauté quand la porte était apparue.

Sirius et James, derrière lui, lui avaient chuchoté « Eh Remus, on est derrière toi ! ». C'était ça qui l'avait poussé à ouvrir la porte malgré sa crainte et là, sa baguette à la main, il s'était préparé à affronter un monstre. À la place, il s'était retrouvé devant une centaine d'elfes de maison surpris. Tous s'étaient regardés mutuellement, sans réaction. Sirius et James s'étaient découverts pendant que Peter arrivait à leur rencontre en courant. Les elfes, terrible monstres qu'ils étaient, avaient été enchantés d'avoir des visiteurs et s'étaient empressés de lancer des fournées complètes de douceurs.

Remus, bien présent dans la Cabane Hurlante, soupira de nostalgie, grisé par l'alcool. Se sentant oppressé par le silence, il s'exclama :

- Alors les gars, vous vous en souvenez, vous aussi ? Qu'est-ce qu'on avait ri en y repensant. Combien de fois avons-nous ensuite fait croire qu'il y avait un monstre dans les cuisines ?

Un rire triste échappa à Remus. Il reprit :

- Eh oui les gars, encore une année de plus depuis qu'on a décidé de former les Maraudeurs. Et maintenant, je suis le seul à fêter ça ! Si ce n'est pas malheureux...

Après un silence pendant lequel Remus finit sa première bouteille, le loup-garou continua ses divagations :

- Oh, les choses n'ont pas beaucoup changé depuis l'année dernière. Je me demande encore comment vous réagiriez si vous saviez qu'un de mes amis les plus proches à présent est l'une des personnes que nous avons le plus haïe lors de notre scolarité. Est-ce que vous m'enverriez de suite voir un Médicomage ? Avec les années, j'oublie l'intensité de votre haine pour lui. J'ai l'impression que votre réaction ne serait pas trop démesurée... Mais rien qu'à voir Harry, je me rends compte que j'ai sûrement tort. Vous ne l'appréciez vraiment pas.

Un soupir échappa à Remus qui regardait les jouets d'un air morne.

- Vous allez bien ? Est-ce que vous êtes quelque part où je pourrai un jour vous rejoindre ? Je me demande si vous n'avez pas simplement disparu sans autre forme de procès. Mais s'il y a des fantômes, c'est bien qu'il y a quelque chose après... non ? Parfois, j'ai envie de voir par moi-même si je peux vous rejoindre. Mais je sais que vous seriez en colère si je le faisais... Vous êtes drôles ! C'est pas vous qui restez ici, tout seuls ! Combien cette solitude m'accable ? Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai juste l'impression de m'éloigner de moi-même doucement. Vous savez, vous étiez comme le soleil pour moi, vous chassiez la nuit que je déteste plus que tout.

Remus retrouva le silence. Une impression de vide s'installa en lui comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à ses amis. Chaque année, il se retrouvait seul dans cette cabane désolée.

- D'habitude, j'arrive à avoir l'air enjoué malgré tout. Je n'aime pas gâcher cette journée par mes reproches... Mais vous savez, j'ai l'impression que je suis un peu mort avec chacun de vous. Mon passé que j'aimais tant a été enterré à vos côtés, sans qu'on ne me demande mon avis. Pourquoi est-ce que qu'à chaque fois que des souvenirs me reviennent, ils sont teintés d'amertume ? Vous m'avez même pris ça ! Quel égoïsme !

Le silence retomba lourdement sur la maison silencieuse. Personne ne lui répondrait cette année non plus. Pas qu'il se soit attendu à ce que ça change, juste un espoir vain. Remus resta longtemps silencieux, buvant à ses souvenirs qui revenaient en masse. La fois où James avait dansé avec Lilly pour la première fois au bal, la fois où Peter l'avais sauvé du concierge en renversant les tables d'une salle de classe voisine. Une des nombreuses fois où Sirius lui avait souri de son air malicieux avant de faire une connerie monumentale. Toutes ces fois où, tous les quatre, ils avaient dû fuir tant bien que mal pour échapper aux professeurs et à leurs retenues. Tous ces éclats de rires oubliés, perdus dans l'épaisseur des murs du château. Il y avait aussi les engueulades. Il n'y en avait pas eu beaucoup, mais quelle intensité !

- Dîtes les gars, si je n'arrive plus à ressentir autant de colère qu'à l'époque, est-ce que ça explique pourquoi je ne peux plus expérimenter la même joie également ? J'ai entendu que, pour exprimer un sentiment, il fallait être capable d'aussi vivre son opposé le plus total. Sinon on reste toujours dans la moyenne. Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Je pensais, à une époque, que c'était un signe de maturité de toujours être égal à soi-même. Mais en fait, c'est un signe d'agonie de l'esprit, non ? Vous n'êtes plus là comme avant pour rire et vous énerver avec moi, alors c'est normal que je sois triste, n'est-ce pas ?

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Remus se sentit faible et découragé. Habituellement, même s'il était quelque peu fataliste, il arrivait à voir le meilleur des situations. Il arrivait à croire qu'il n'avait pas de regrets. Mais aujourd'hui, encore plus que les années précédentes, il regrettait sa vie. S'il avait fait d'autres choix, est-ce qu'il aurait eu un avenir différent ? Pourquoi était-il le seul à être là pour regretter ?

- Pourquoi les gars ? Pourquoi est-ce que la vie est trop attachée à moi ? Vous me manquez bordel ! Tous les jours vous êtes absents ! J'ai besoin de vous ! Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes partis ? Je ne sais pas comment continuer aujourd'hui !

Remus s'effondra, secoué de sanglots. Il avait trop longtemps contenu sa tristesse et son désespoir qui s'échappait maintenant par vagues désordonnées. Son cœur hurlait et aujourd'hui, Remus lui autorisait enfin à s'exprimer.

Une fois ses sanglots calmés, le loup-garou resta prostré, le silence encore plus lourd l'accablant de reproches silencieux. Cette maison, qui autrefois avait été emplie de rires et de cris, comment pouvait-elle seulement être si désespérément muette ? Il fallait faire quelque chose contre cette chape de silence.

Remus entreprit donc de faire revivre une fois de plus la Cabane Hurlante et fit de nombreux efforts pour provoquer autant de bruit que possible. Il s'agitait en tout sens pour oublier son chagrin, autant que pour faire disparaître le calme de cette maison. Il n'arrêta son manège que quand, épuisé, il s'effondra sur le sol.

La poussière retombait en même temps que le silence mais Remus n'en avait cure. Il s'était déjà endormi, entouré par ses souvenirs et une tristesse lancinante qui accompagne tous les jours la disparition d'êtres chers.

**À Suivre...**

**(1)** Ah ! Bonjour, Monsieur le directeur ! Comment vous allez ? Je suis ravi de vous voir ! Très joli Très joli le château. Quelle bonne idée vous avez eu là.

**(2)** Plutôt bien. Mais le train était difficile à trouver.

* * *

Eh bien voilà un chapitre de plus ! hi hi hi Je me réjouis de vos réactions n'hésitez pas à laisser une petit commentaire je ne mords pas hi hi !

Encore merci à tous ceux qui me soutiennent malgré mes petits craquages/crise existentielle ! Et bien évidement à tous ceux qui commentent, qui follow, qui lisent !

Merci à vous tous et à bientôt pour faire avancer les choses entre notre petit couple ! 3


	7. Chapter 7

Hello les p'tits loups ! Comment va la vie ? bien j'espère ! Bon voilà la suit avec le début de cohabitation entre nos deux protagonistes ah ah ! C'est parti !

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Le lendemain matin arriva avec calme, comme si le monde – et c'était sûrement le cas – ignorait l'agitation humaine. Le soleil ne se leva que paresseusement, éclairant la brume en d'éphémères volutes qui faisaient jouer l'ombre et la lumière de manière mystique.

Dans ses appartements directoriaux, Dumbledore se fit réveiller par un hibou frappant énergiquement à sa fenêtre. Il laissa entrer le volatil qui lui tendit une missive.

Un habitant de pré-au-lard lui avait écrit de bonne heure, sérieusement inquiet quant l'activité qui avait eue lieu cette nuit dans la Cabane Hurlante. Ça faisait en tout cas une année qu'aucun bruit n'avait traversé les murs de l'autre fois redoutée Cabane Hurlante. C'était donc pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une attaque que ce dévoué citoyen l'avait informé de cette activité inhabituelle.

Dumbledore sourit. Au moins, son réveil forcé l'avait amusé.

Toutefois, le directeur ne s'inquiéta pas, sachant pertinemment que l'absence de son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal n'était pas tout à fait sans lien avec l'éveil soudain de la Cabane Hurlante. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

_Aujourd'hui, je vais bien m'amuser_, pensa-t-il en s'habillant.

Les professeurs allaient emménager ensemble et il y aurait sans doute une agitation importante due à tous ces déménagements. Un duo en particulier promettait d'être explosif, songea-t-il avec malice, tout en se préparant à répondre à la missive reçue plus tôt.

De son côté, Harry avait été prêt à marquer le coup. La cohabitation avec Rogue ne se ferait sans doute pas sans sa participation active. C'est la raison pour laquelle il se tenait à six heures du matin devant la porte des cachots.

Décidé, il toqua énergiquement à la porte.

Rogue se retourna dans son lit, agacé. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien faire autant de bruit ?

Ce ne fut que deux minutes plus tard, après avoir tenté obstinément d'occulter le boucan, que Severus émergea vraiment de son sommeil. Il lui fallut deux petites secondes pour se restituer dans l'espace et il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge pendue au mur.

Six heures.

Quelqu'un devrait être en train de mourir pour qu'on ose le réveiller à une heure pareille.

Encore complètement dans le potage, Severus enfila tant bien que mal sa robe de chambre et s'arrangea rapidement devant un miroir qu'il avait invoqué.

- Oui, oui, c'est bon, j'arrive ! grogna-t-il de mauvaise humeur.

Le professeur de potions, pas encore tout à fait arraché aux limbes du sommeil, ouvrit la porte et eut un temps d'arrêt.

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, certains que ce qu'il voyait n'était pas réel. Oui, c'était sûrement ça, il devait rêver. Harry Potter ne pouvait pas se tenir devant lui. Convaincu par son idée, il referma la porte tout en se demandant comment il devait interpréter ce rêve.

Il allait retourner au lit quand les coups reprirent.

Cette fois, Severus se reprit. Ce n'était pas un rêve ! Mais alors, si ça ne l'était pas, ça signifiait donc que... Potter se tenait véritablement devant sa porte. Le professeur retourna ouvrir, à présent entouré d'une aura glaciale. On ne dérangeait pas un Rogue dans son sommeil sans en subir les conséquences !

Severus ouvrit la porte brusquement et le poing d'Harry, destiné originalement à toquer sur la porte, atterrit de plein fouet sur sa poitrine.

Il y eut un instant de suspens.

Rogue fixa le poing sur sa poitrine avant de ramener son attention sur Harry. Il répéta ce geste plusieurs fois de suite. Le Survivant, quant à lui, regardait aussi son poing, incrédule. Il finit par le retirer vivement, sortant Rogue de sa stupeur. Le professeur, inquiet de ne pas faire un scandale trop important aussi tôt le matin, siffla avec colère :

- Que faites-vous là, Potter ? J'espère que vous avez une très bonne raison pour venir ainsi me déranger chez moi, et par-dessus le marché, pour me frapper sans scrupule !

La menace dans le ton de Severus n'était pas voilée. Il avait bien l'intention de faire regretter son geste au jeune Survivant. Harry ne se laissa cependant pas impressionner. Après tout, il savait pertinemment qu'il était dans son droit. En soutenant le regard de son ancien professeur, il répliqua, sarcastique :

- Je sui ici pour emménager voyons ! Votre mémoire vous ferait-elle défaut de bon matin ?

Le regard de Severus se fit encore plus dur. Ce sale morveux avait une bonne excuse, seulement, le laisser insinuer de la sorte qu'il avait une mauvaise mémoire, c'était lui autoriser officiellement de le défier à tout bout de champs. Avant que Rogue n'ait pu répondre, Harry ajouta, un sourire malicieux étirant ses lèvres :

- À moins que ce ne soit votre vigueur qui soit en cause ?

- Potter ! Encore un mot et vous aurez le déplaisir de constater par vous-même que la température des douves est glaciale !

Harry éclata d'un rire effronté devant l'air indigné de Severus. Peu de choses étaient plus drôles que d'embêter le Maître des Potions de si bon matin, décréta le plus jeune pour lui-même.

Severus était atterré de la liberté que se permettait son jeune collègue. C'était bien au-delà de ce qu'il s'était préparé à vivre et Harry n'était même pas encore entré dans son appartement.

Ce fut plutôt contre son gré qu'il finit par s'écarter, laissant entrer le Survivant chez lui. À peine la porte fut-elle refermée qu'Harry lâcha ses affaires et entreprit de faire le tour de la pièce sans y avoir été invité. Severus, maniaque du contrôle qu'il était, ne supporta que mal l'attitude du jeune effronté. Il prit une grande inspiration afin de ne pas hurler immédiatement.

- Potter... fit-il d'une voix où l'on pouvait percevoir une pointe d'énervement.

- Oui, oui, je fais comme chez moi ! s'exclama Harry en réponse, interrompant le professeur de potions qui semblait avoir bien du mal à ne pas sauter à la gorge de l'ancien Gryffondor.

Harry ne tint absolument pas compte de l'aura de colère qui émanait de Rogue et fit un bref état des lieux.

La pièce principale lui plaisait énormément. La grande cheminée entourée de canapés donnait un cachet indéniable au lieu tout en conservant un aspect intime plaisant. De l'autre côté, on pouvait voir un bureau crouler sous divers parchemins. Les murs, quant à eux, semblaient êtres couverts de bibliothèques dans lesquelles se trouvait une variation hétéroclite de toutes sortes de livres. La lumière, en plus de celle du feu, semblait venir des murs même et Harry se demanda comment Severus avait réussi à rendre la pièce si lumineuse et agréable.

Après une bonne dizaine de minutes d'exploration, il se retourna vers le propriétaire des lieux qui, même s'il avait l'air plus calme, ne semblait toujours pas être d'humeur avenante.

- Bon, où est ma chambre ? s'enquit-il avec enthousiasme.

Il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas quand Severus eut un petit rictus sadique. Que lui avait-il préparé ?

- J'espère que vous avez une bonne mémoire Potter... commença Severus, bien content de pouvoir reprendre le dessus dans la conversation.

Harry eut un regard méfiant. Il sentait l'embrouille arriver à plein nez. Il allait regretter vertement d'avoir charrié son ancien professeur, oubliant un instant qu'il était la terreur des cachots, et qu'en plus, il était sur son territoire.

- Pourquoi dîtes-vous ça ? questionna-t-il, méfiant.

- Eh bien, si vous vous rappelez de vos cours de potions, vous vous souvenez sans doute que la potion tue-loup est très délicate à préparer, répondit Severus, s'enivrant du ton pâle de son interlocuteur.

- Oui...

- Je ne peux donc pas me permettre de faire les choses à moitié. Vous ne voudriez quand même pas que Remus souffre parce que je ne peux pas faire cette potion correctement, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, bien sûr que non... Mais...

Harry n'arrivait pas à voir le lien entre la potion tue-loup et sa chambre, et son incompréhension faisait clairement jubiler Rogue qui finit par lui asséner :

- Comme j'avais besoin d'un lieu proche de chez moi pour m'occuper de cette potion si délicate, j'ai changé la deuxième pièce de cet appartement en laboratoire...

Severus se tut, laissant l'information faire son chemin jusqu'au cerveau du jeune entraîneur de Quidditch. Soudain, Harry sembla comprendre.

- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il. Ma chambre est dans le laboratoire de potions ?

Rogue émit un petit rire moqueur.

- Comme si vous alliez dormir avec des ingrédients d'une telle valeur ! Vous connaissant, vous seriez capable de mettre le feu à la pièce en désirant vous servir le thé. Hors de question ! Vous dormirez dans le salon, déclara Rogue, satisfait.

- Pardon ? Dans le salon ? C'est censé être drôle ? Parce que là, franchement, ça ne me fait pas rire ! se récria Harry, outré.

- Ai-je l'air de plaisanter ? Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux. Enfin, si vous ne voulez pas du salon, je vous laisse expliquer à Remus vous-même pour quelle raison égoïste il devra souffrir le martyr lors de la prochaine pleine lune !

Rogue était extrêmement content de la tournure des événements. La preuve était faite qu'il ne fallait pas défier un maître de la manipulation comme lui ou on s'en mordait rapidement les doigts.

Le jeune Survivant cherchait tant bien que mal une raison de s'opposer à Severus mais son cerveau restait désespérément vide. Il finit par se renfrogner, prit ses valises et alla les poser dans un coin de la pièce principale. Il regarda la bibliothèque à côté de lui d'un air rageur.

- Si vous ne libérez pas cette bibliothèque rapidement, je vais le faire moi même ! déclara-t-il d'un ton hargneux. J'ai besoin de place pour mes affaires.

Severus n'était pas vraiment impressionné par les paroles du jeune homme mais l'idée que cette brute épaisse mal dégrossie touche ses précieux ouvrages avait de quoi lui donner des cauchemars. C'est pour cette raison qu'il enleva lui-même les livres, libérant par là un petit espace pour Harry.

Après cela, Severus put oublier l'idée d'aller se recoucher. Il s'installa donc à son bureau et entreprit de corriger quelques copies. Pendant ce temps là, Harry plaça toutes ses affaires dans la bibliothèque libérée. Quand il eût terminé, il se redressa et observa le Maître des potions. Il se sentait mal à l'aise devant le silence qui occupait la pièce. Il hésita sur ce qu'il devait faire mais rester enfermé ici avec quelqu'un d'aussi froid que Rogue n'était pas vraiment attirant à ses yeux. Après encore un moment d'hésitation, Harry finit par murmurer, incertain :

- Bon... ben… je vais y aller... à plus tard...

Severus ne releva les yeux de sa copie qu'une fois qu'il entendit la porte se refermer derrière Harry. Il n'avait pas vraiment su quoi répondre et était troublé face à l'hésitation qu'il avait décelée dans la voix du garçon. Il soupira profondément. Remus n'était même pas là pour le conseiller !

Le professeur de Potions finit de corriger la série de copies qu'il avait commencées avant de se décider à prendre un petit déjeuner. Il invoqua quelque chose de simple, décidé à ne pas perdre le reste de sa journée. Il allait ensuite se lancer dans la préparation de la fameuse potion tue-loup qu'il avait évoquée plus tôt dans la matinée. Il devait encore découvrir les propriétés de la fameuse liqueur offerte par Shingleton.

Après avoir terminé de manger, Severus se rendit dans son laboratoire. Encore une fois, il était heureux de vivre dans les cachots et de ne pas avoir de fenêtres donnant sur l'extérieur. Il pouvait de cette manière conserver la chaîne de non-ensoleillement qui rendait la liqueur de Millepertuis si intéressante. Le professeur se lança dans une série de tests afin de déterminer et de tenter au maximum de minimiser les risques. Il perdit rapidement la notion du temps et son esprit s'apaisa.

Harry, de son côté, avait continué sur sa lancée et avait tiré du lit toute son équipe, comme il l'avait fait pour Severus, décrétant que de réussir à s'adapter à des changements brutaux était une des principales qualités qu'il attendait de ses joueurs. Il les fit travailler dur et il fut extrêmement satisfait des efforts fournis et des résultats obtenus. Ce fut seulement une fois que ses joueurs furent fourbus qu'il annonça la fin de l'entraînement.

Il resta le plus longtemps possible avec l'équipe, n'ayant aucune envie de retourner dans l'appartement qu'il occupait depuis le matin. Il n'avait surtout pas envie d'être confronté encore à l'atmosphère gênante qu'il y avait entre son collègue et lui. Il fallait avouer qu'il adorait les petites piques qu'il échangeait avec le Maître des Potions, mais les silences qui suivaient étaient vraiment pénibles. Ce n'est que quand il arriva au croisement menant aux cachots qu'il abandonna finalement ses gars, empruntant les couloirs lugubres pour rejoindre ses nouveaux appartements.

Arrivé devant la porte, il prit une grande inspiration puis entra.

Severus, qui se trouvait dans son laboratoire, était penché sur une potion de Pimentine. Il avait reçu une commande expresse de l'infirmière plus tôt dans la journée. Sa potion tue-loup mijotait dans un coin, n'ayant besoin que de repos pour être parfaite. Rogue avait presque fini sa préparation quand soudain, un fracas assourdissant le fit violemment sursauter. Il ajouta les piments hachés d'un seul coup, provoquant, au lieu d'une légère fumée, un jet de vapeur brûlant qu'il n'évita que de justesse.

Qui était la brute épaisse qui fracassait de la sorte la porte quand il entrait ?

Question rhétorique, pensa Severus en sachant pertinemment qu'une seule personne pouvait être responsable d'un vacarme pareil.

Il sortit de son laboratoire, hors de lui.

- Potter ! vociféra-t-il, menaçant.

Harry regarda le Maître des Potions débouler, surpris. Il n'était même pas arrivé depuis deux minutes, qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal cette fois-ci ? Il sourit cependant presque aimablement à celui qui l'agressait verbalement.

- Oui, professeur Rogue ? demanda-t-il poliment. Que me vaut cet accueil chantant ?

Et en plus, il se fout de moi ! Fut la seule pensée qui s'imposa au dit professeur.

- C'est pas possible d'être un empoté pareil ! s'exclama-t-il, hors de lui. On ne vous a jamais appris à ne pas claquer les portes ? Grâce à vous, j'ai ruiné un stock complet de potion de Pimentine ! Vous pouvez être fier de vous !

Le Survivant le dévisagea avec des yeux ronds, n'enregistrant vraiment qu'une information.

- Vous avez raté une potion ? fit-il, incrédule.

- Oui ! Vous pouvez être fier de vous ! Grâce au boucan insupportable que vous avez fait, les piments qui doivent normalement être ajoutés progressivement se sont renversés d'un coup dans le chaudron ! s'écria Rogue, en colère.

Il ne remarqua pas le sourire grandissant sur le visage d'Harry.

- Oh, donc le grand Severus, Maître de la maîtrise de soi et seigneur des potions réussit à rater une toute petite potion de Pimentine de rien du tout, juste parce que quelqu'un claque une porte ? railla Harry avec un sourire moqueur. Quelle maîtrise, vraiment !

Harry se moquait clairement du potionniste qui devait avouer que, vu comme ça, sa colère semblait plus lui porter préjudice que quoi que ce soit. Seulement, si Rogue était connu pour admettre ses torts, ça ferait longtemps que ça se saurait. Non, remarquer qu'il s'était ridiculisé devant Harry ne fit qu'empirer sa mauvaise humeur, surtout quand ce dernier, profitant de sa supériorité temporaire, ajouta :

- Est-ce votre grand âge qui vous fait perdre vos moyens de la sorte ? Il n'y a pas de honte, vous savez...

Le regard glacé que lui lança le Maître des potions le fit taire immédiatement. Avait-il été trop loin ?

Severus ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry revenait sans arrêt sur son âge et surtout, il ne savait pas pourquoi ça l'atteignait autant. Il eut envie de prouver au plus jeune qu'il était dans la plus parfaite possession de ses moyens. Toutefois, il n'en fit rien, se contentant d'un regard froid avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il avait eu bien assez d'émotions en manquant de se brûler tout à l'heure, et il avait besoin d'une bonne douche. La potion de Pimentine attendrait.

Harry se fustigea intérieurement. Il avait encore perdu une bonne occasion de se taire. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il allait réussir à faire la paix avec le Maître des Potions et il fallait avouer qu'il était nettement préférable de cohabiter dans la tranquillité, ça le laisserait plus disponible pour d'autres tâches. Après, il fallait encore joindre l'acte à la parole. Il adorait vraiment embêter son collègue.

Le reste de l'après-midi, Severus fit tout son possible pour éviter Harry et il réussit plutôt bien, même si pour ce faire, il avait dû rester enfermé dans sa chambre. Il ne s'était cependant pas ennuyé car il avait lu un des nombreux livres qu'il possédait. Environ une heure avant le repas du soir, Rogue entendit frapper à sa porte.

Que me veut-il encore lui ? Se demanda-t-il légèrement agacé. Après un moment d'hésitation il se décida tout de même à aller ouvrir. Harry se tenait devant la porte, penaud.

- Je... je doisallerautoilettes... murmura-t-il.

Rogue toisa le plus jeune.

- Vous ne pouvez donc pas vous exprimer correctement, Potter ?

- Je dois... aller aux toilettes... reprit Harry, rouge de honte.

Le jeune Survivant n'en pouvait plus, ça faisait des heures qu'il se retenait, espérant que le Maître des Potions sorte. Effectivement, le seul accès à la salle de bain se faisait par la chambre de Rogue.

- Oh... euh... fut la réponse de Severus. Eh bien, allez-y... ajouta-t-il en se décalant sur le côté.

Le Maître des Potions devrait faire quelque chose à ce propos, il n'y avait pas pensé du tout.

Après ceci, l'heure du repas arriva vite et Severus fut heureux de voir que Remus était bien rentré. Ce dernier n'avait pas l'air d'être au top de sa forme mais il semblait tenir le coup. À la fin du repas, Severus réussit à lui parler seul à seul.

- Alors ce week-end ? demanda-t-il.

- Déprimant, répondit Remus avec un sourire tendre.

- Si tu veux en parler, je suis là... commenta simplement Rogue sans vouloir s'étendre davantage. Et l'installation avec Flitwick ? Tout va bien ? continua-t-il en changeant de sujet.

- Oh oui, c'est parfait, nous avons tout de suite été d'accord sur l'utilisation de l'espace.

- Très bien, commenta encore une fois Severus. Au fait, la potion sera prête d'ici demain...

- Oh, super ! fit Remus sans y prêter attention. Sinon, avec Harry, ça va ? Il s'est bien installé ?

Severus afficha une moue contrite.

- Ça va... disons que l'on a... Il s'est installé...

- Oh... ok, pas mieux que ça... Bah, vous vous y ferez à la longue, je suppose, conclut Remus avec un sourire.

L'air clairement sceptique du professeur de Potions fit rire le loup-garou. Ils se saluèrent ensuite alors que Rogue retournait en direction des cachots.

- Professeur Rogue !

Le professeur se retourna vivement en entendant son nom. Derrière lui, Shingleton venait à sa rencontre.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Gaspard ?

- Tu sais, les chaudrons dont je t'ai parlé ?

- Oui ?

- Tu peux venir les chercher dans ma chambre ? demanda l'homme en ayant du mal à reprendre une respiration normale.

- Oh, oui, bien sûr, pas de problème.

Les deux hommes prirent donc la direction de l'aile Sud tandis qu'Harry rentrait seul vers les cachots froids. Il n'avait plus parlé à Rogue depuis l'histoire des toilettes et ne savait pas s'il serait capable un jour de le refaire tant il avait honte.

Quand Severus fut de retour, un peu plus tard, il trouva Harry endormi sur le canapé. Le jeune homme avait l'air paisible. Le Maître des Potions fit donc de son mieux pour ne pas faire de bruit lorsqu'il rangea son laboratoire – sachant qu'il avait environ cinq chaudrons, le fait qu'il eut réussi tenait presque de l'exploit – puis, une fois qu'il eut fini, il repassa par le salon pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Ce fut seulement à ce moment là que l'évidence le frappa.

Il avait tellement passé la journée à se battre avec Harry qu'il en avait oublié de lui fournir une couverture. Le jeune Survivant tremblait visiblement de froid.

Rogue poussa un profond soupir. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir de froid la première nuit autrement les gens diraient qu'il s'agirait d'un homicide volontaire. Il alla donc dans sa chambre et dégotta une couette de rechange au fond de son armoire. Il retourna ensuite dans le salon et couvrit le jeune endormi qui s'emmitoufla immédiatement dans cette dernière, soupirant de bonheur.

Rogue esquissa un sourire avant de se reprendre et d'aller dormir à son tour. Décidément, le Survivant était bien plus agréable à côtoyer quand il était endormi.

**0o0**

Le lendemain, les choses se passèrent plutôt tranquillement, si l'on exceptait le réveil en sursaut de Severus dû à un Harry traversant sa chambre à toute vitesse et sans la moindre discrétion. Le professeur de Potions n'eut même pas la foi de faire la moindre remarque et se contenta de rester très proche de Remus au déjeuner, en guise de revanche silencieuse. Après cela, chacun s'occupa de son petit monde.

Harry avait de nouveau les Première Année en cours de vol et en était enchanté. De tous les cours qu'il avait donnés, les Première Année étaient le niveau qu'il préférait. Il désirait tellement donner envie à ses élèves !

Il essaya de trouver des exercices interactifs et amusant, tout en gardant à l'esprit que certains élèves étaient moins braves que d'autres.

De son côté, Severus donna cours dans le silence le plus complet, comme à son habitude. Il avait donné à faire un philtre de paix aux Cinquième Année. Remus, lui, donna un cours pratique sur les sorts de défenses mineurs à une classe de Deuxième Année.

Tout se passa donc pour le mieux et la journée se déroula sans grandes altercations. Ce fut très agréable pour tout le monde.

Le Mardi, tout commença pour le mieux. Rogue réussit à être extrêmement poli avec le Survivant – il n'en revenait pas lui-même – et avait même accepté de libérer une autre bibliothèque pour le plus jeune étant donné que ses affaires prenaient de la place.

Après, quoi, les cours avaient débuté. Les Septièmes Année de Gryffondor et de Serpentard étaient entrés plutôt calmement dans les cachots et Rogue leur avait imposé une leçon, la création de Pimentine. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de le faire lui même et c'était un bon exercice, dans le fond. Tous les élèves s'installèrent promptement afin de ne pas perdre une minute.

Severus déambula ensuite dans les rangs. Il observait la préparation des ingrédients, corrigeant les élèves par rapport à leur technique, étant sans doute un peu plus dur avec les Gryffondor par habitude. Tout se passait bien, les potions bouillonnaient doucement et le calme studieux était agréable.

C'est à ce moment que tout bascula. C'était la phase délicate de l'ajout des piments. Rogue rappela à tout le monde à quel point il était important de faire les choses progressivement. Les élèves étaient extrêmement concentrés, sachant que leur réussite jouerait dans la note annuelle.

Les choses se passèrent très vite.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, un couple entra. Le bruit du fracas fit sursauter Basile Abercrombie qui tenait ses piments au dessus de son chaudron, les lâchant dans ce dernier. On ne dut la survie du jeune homme qu'aux réflexes exceptionnels de Severus qui lança un Evanesco au moment même où les piments heurtèrent la surface de la potion. Tout le monde retint son souffle et, pendant une seconde, le temps fut comme suspendu.

Les élèves dévisageaient le couple, incrédules. Les deux intrus ne semblaient pas gênés le moins du monde et regardaient avec émerveillement les élèves. Ils firent ensuite un commentaire dans une langue que personne ne comprit.

Severus inspira profondément mais ça ne l'aida pas à se calmer. Des touristes étaient entrés dans son cours sans même toquer avant ! Il était choqué et très énervé. Ses yeux se rétrécirent dangereusement. Il s'approcha lentement, tentant de juguler la colère qui montait en lui.

- Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous ? demanda-t-il sur un ton menaçant.

Le couple le regarda avec un sourire et s'apprêta à répondre quand le professeur trancha :

- En fait, je ne pense pas, non. Savez-vous que nous sommes en plein cours ?

- Oh, si ! C'est tellement pittoresque !

C'en fut trop pour Severus.

- Quittez cette salle immédiatement avant que je ne vous fasse goûter une potion tout à fait « pittoresque », siffla-t-il méchamment.

Les deux étrangers ne semblèrent pas sensibles à la menace du professeur, pensant sûrement qu'il s'agissait d'un jeu. Rogue finit pas s'énerver réellement.

- Si vous ne partez pas tout de suite, je vous fais sortir à coup d'impardonnables !

Comme secoués par un électrochoc, les deux touristes se regardèrent, choqués. On ne parlait pas de cette manière à des invités de marques comme eux ! Ils voulurent répondre quelque chose mais la lueur meurtrière dans le regard de Severus les fit hésiter.

- Je vous rappelle juste qu'étant un ancien mangemort, je maîtrise parfaitement l'art de la torture.

Tout le monde dans la salle fut surpris. Il n'était pas habituel de se vanter d'avoir été un mangemort, et Severus, parmi tous, ne le faisait jamais. Seulement, en cet instant, il avait besoin d'un argument de poids et, au vu des têtes du couple, il en avait trouvé un.

Les deux partirent précipitamment. Severus se retourna en se massant les tempes. Ses élèves étaient évidemment accrochés à ses moindres gestes. Après une telle déclaration, ils voulaient savoir ce qui allait se passer pour Basile.

Rogue se tourna doucement, presque trop. Le pauvre Abercrombie ne faisait pas le fier.

- Dix points pour Gryffondor. La potion aurait été réussie si ces deux... imbéciles, n'étaient pas entrés.

La surprise fut générale. Abercrombie s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça ! On parlait pourtant bien de Rogue, la terreur des cachots, le directeur de Serpentard, le cauchemar des Gryffondor ! Celui qui n'avait jamais donné aucun point à un lion venait aujourd'hui de le faire ! Les Gryffondor auraient pu sauter de joie s'ils ne savaient pas que ce comportement leur aurait fait perdre immédiatement les points durement gagnés.

Les Serpentard dévisageaient leur directeur, estomaqués. Toutefois, le Maître des Potions n'en tint pas compte et ordonna à ses élèves de continuer leurs potions comme s'il ne venait pas de faire quelque chose d'absolument extraordinaire.

Il avait vraiment eu envie de fracasser ces deux touristes. Personne, non, personne ne dérangeait un de ses cours sans une bonne raison ! Tout était la faute de cette stupide Coupe du Monde ! Potter d'un côté et ces touristes de l'autre, tout était lié à ce stupide sport que tout le monde adorait d'une manière absolument exagérée !

Le reste du cours se passa dans le silence. Les Gryffondor redoublaient d'efforts pour ne pas faire perdre des points à leur maison et Abercrombie était penché sur un parchemin il devait expliquer les conséquences de l'ajout brusque des piments dans la Pimentine.

Lorsque le cours se termina, les élèves sortirent en silence. À peine dehors, Abercrombie fut traité comme un héros et les Gryffondor décidèrent de faire de ce jour la journée officielle des Gryffondor !

Les rumeurs circulèrent à une vitesse foudroyante et, dès l'heure suivante, tout le monde savait qu'un Gryffondor avait reçu des points de la part de Severus. En entendant ces mots pour la première fois, Remus ricana. Il allait la ressortir celle là !

Cependant, si le château était en liesse à cause de cet événement, Rogue n'en était pas moins vert de rage. Dumbledore avait promis que les cours ne seraient pas dérangés par les visiteurs. Le fait même qu'un de ses cours ait été interrompu montrait clairement que les choses avaient été trop loin. Le professeur, une fois que sa journée fut terminée, se rendit directement au bureau directorial, prêt à en découdre.

Rogue toqua à la porte, hors de lui. Il avait eu le temps de ruminer depuis un moment et était déterminé à ce que les choses se terminent en sa faveur. La porte s'ouvrit juste avant qu'il ne toque une deuxième fois.

Dumbledore était assis à son bureau, souriant avec douceur, le regard empli de malice. Il invita Rogue à entrer.

- Ah, professeur, entrez donc ! Prenez place. Voulez-vous un thé, ou une part de gâteau ? J'ai là une tarte délicieuse et...

- Professeur Dumbledore, je ne suis pas là pour prendre le goûter ! trancha Rogue, toute envie de rire l'ayant quitté depuis longtemps.

- Très bien, je vois... Qu'est-ce qui vous amène donc ? interrogea le vieil homme en se redressant dans son siège.

- Ça ne peut plus durer comme ça !

- Tut, tut, tut... Je vous interromps, je ne changerai pas les dispositions des chambres.

Hein ?

Rogue regarda le directeur de travers. Il avait l'air d'être là pour parler de chambre ? Ça ne fit qu'augmenter d'un cran sa colère.

- Je ne suis pas là pour Potter ! cracha-t-il. Je sais bien que vous êtes trop fier de votre magouille pour changer d'avis.

À ces mots, le directeur leva un sourcil en signe d'avertissement. Rogue n'en eut cure, car il continua sur le même ton :

- Je viens ici pour parler de mon cours !

- Ah ? Je suis désolé Severus, on ne peut pas annuler des points une fois qu'on les a donnés...

- Vous vous moquez de moi ? explosa Severus. Je suis là pour vous parler de ces imbéciles qui se sont crus permis d'entrer dans MON cours, alors qu'ils n'avait rien à y faire ! Ils ont mis en danger la vie d'un étudiant !

- Allons Severus, tempéra le directeur. Sa vie ?

- Savez-vous ce que fait le piment à la potion de Pimentine s'il est ajouté d'un coup ?

Le directeur hocha la tête.

- Je crains que malgré la très grande compétence de Pomfresh, il y aurait eu beaucoup de dégâts si Abercrombie avait effectivement été touché par la potion. En plus, avec sa lenteur de Gryffondor, il n'aurait pas su réagir à temps.

Le directeur n'avait plus la moindre trace de son regard malicieux. Le professeur de Potions avait raison, même si admettre ça ne lui plaisait pas. Rogue en profita pour reprendre.

- Je sais que l'enrichissement culturel est à la base de ce projet, mais si ce genre d'événements se reproduit, je peux aussi bien arrêter de donner cours. Il est déjà risqué de mettre des produits d'une telle puissance dans les mains de vermisseaux ankylosés, je ne veux pas qu'en plus un environnement imprévisible vienne s'immiscer là au milieu. C'est hors de question !

- Je comprends Severus, je comprends. Calmez-vous un peu. Je vais m'arranger pour que ça n'arrive plus.

J'espère bien, pensa Severus, toujours énervé contre le directeur. Il avait clairement une responsabilité dans l'incident d'aujourd'hui.

Rogue sortit du bureau quelques instants après avec l'assurance que l'accès aux cachots durant les cours ne serait autorisé qu'aux élèves et professeurs de l'école. C'était déjà ça de gagné !

Severus prit la direction des cachots mais fut interpellé par Remus entre temps. Le loup-garou avait un drôle de sourire, mais ceci n'empêcha pas Rogue d'aller boire le thé avec lui.

Remus rigola beaucoup quand Severus lui raconta la scène et même l'homme dut avouer s'être amusé de la réaction des Gryffondor. En plus, leurs potions avaient vraiment été de bonne qualité ce jour là.

- Je devrais peut-être commencer à être plus gentil avec mes élèves...

Remus leva un sourcil, aussi amusé que surpris.

- Ah, non ! Je m'ennuierais si je devenais gentil, décréta-t-il ensuite.

Le loup-garou reconnaissait bien là son ami. Ils rirent allègrement pendant encore un bon moment avant de se rendre ensemble à la Grande Salle pour y manger.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies parlé de ton passé de mangemort... commenta Remus en marchant.

- Hum... soupira Severus. Je ne sais pas non plus ce qu'il m'a pris... J'avais juste envie d'être menaçant je suppose... Et puis, je suis un ancien mangemort tout autant que tu es un loup-garou, je pense que si on fait semblant de ne pas le considérer, ça devient quelque d'aussi important que le nom de Voldemort.

- Tu ne t'es sûrement pas fait que des amis...

- Je ne pense pas en effet... Mais je préfère ça... J'ai... j'ai parfois l'impression de perdre cette partie de moi que tout le monde détestait... Mes élèves continuent à me craindre et à ne pas m'apprécier mais... Je ne sais pas... J'ai le sentiment que les gens ne me prennent pas au sérieux... expliqua Severus, pensif.

Remus fit une moue embêtée, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Il était vrai que le Maître des potions s'était beaucoup adouci depuis la fin de la guerre. Il n'était pas à proprement parler devenu un bisounours, mais il était assurément devenu plus calme.

- Des fois, continua Severus, perdu dans ses pensées, j'ai juste envie de rappeler aux gens que je suis plus que le maître des potions effrayant... Et puis ces deux touristes... Je crois que j'aurais vraiment pu leur lancer un impardonnable...

Remus fixa brusquement son ami.

- C'est grave ce que tu dis ! s'exclama-t-il, choqué.

- Je sais... mais avec tout ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, je crois que je suis un peu à cran... Et tu sais... Abercrombie aurait vraiment pu être blessé grièvement !

Severus ne pouvait pas vraiment admettre que, parce qu'il avait vécu la même chose quelques jours plus tôt, cet incident l'avait encore plus touché. En plus de ça, il fallait avouer que le Maître des Potions était sous pression. Il devait supporter au quotidien Harry et ses piques, il devait gérer ses cours et en plus, il devait passer son stupide examen de transplanage à la fin de la semaine. Tous ces événements réunis l'avaient mis à cran. Sans compter le sentiment persistant que sa vie perdait son sens. Après tout, il suffisait de voir ses inquiétudes... Quand il était encore espion, jamais ce genre de choses n'aurait eu le moindre effet sur lui...

Remus l'interrompit dans ses pensées.

- Eh, Sev, je crois que tu es un peu tendu en ce moment... Tu devrais trouver quelque chose ou quelqu'un... qui soit en mesure de t'aider, commenta-t-il, avec un sourire entendu.

Severus le regarda bizarrement.

- Je préfère faire semblant de pas avoir compris ce que tu viens de me dire.

- Oh, allons Sev ! Avoue que ça ne pourrait pas te faire de mal ! s'exclama Remus, amusé.

Le professeur de Potions ne pipa mot, mais cela n'empêcha pas Remus de le charrier jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

Le repas se passa bien et, après avoir apprécié la cuisine des elfes à leur juste valeur, chacun retourna dans sa chambre.

Lorsque Severus entra dans ses appartements, il crut mourir d'une crise cardiaque. Potter avait tout bonnement laissé traîner toutes ses affaires. Ça donnait une impression de désordre pas possible et son côté maniaque le poussa à s'énerver.

Il respira un grand coup pour se calmer et, au même moment, Harry entra. Ce dernier dévisagea le professeur avant de suivre son regard et de tomber sur son « espace détente » comme il l'appelait.

Rogue le fixa avec insistance, exigeant silencieusement des explications. Harry haussa les épaules avec un sourire innocent pour toute réponse. Mais quand il vit le regard se durcir, il déglutit difficilement.

- Je rangerai demain ! Enfin ce soir ! Enfin tout de suite ! fit-il précipitamment en remarquant les yeux de l'homme se plisser de plus en plus.

Severus hocha la tête, satisfait. Il préféra ne pas répondre, sachant que ça mènerait sans doute sur un terrain glissant. Il se retourna et alla s'asseoir à son bureau afin de corriger des copies pendant qu'Harry fourrait plus qu'il ne rangeait ses affaires dans ses deux bibliothèques.

Le lendemain, Rogue fit aménager une porte directe jusqu'à la salle de bain, ne supportant plus les réveils en sursaut dus à l'entrée fracassante d'Harry. Il fallait avouer que le jeune homme était aussi discret qu'un Scroutt à pétard. Severus, sur les nerfs depuis un moment, ne supporterait pas un réveil de plus de cette manière. Déjà bien plus stressé que ce qu'il aurait pu avouer par son examen à passer, le désordre d'Harry lui tapait clairement sur le système mais il essayait de respecter la personnalité du plus jeune, et de ce fait, ne lui demandait pas sans arrêt de ranger.

La journée à proprement parler fut plutôt tendue pour le potionniste. Severus avait dû faire bien plus de discipline qu'habituellement, les élèves pensant sans doute qu'il allait être plus tolérant à l'avenir. Grossière erreur de débutant ! Severus s'était montré, au contraire, extrêmement strict. Toute cette tension accumulée ne fut pas aidée quand, pendant son heure de repos, Harry déboula dans l'appartement en fracas.

Il jeta ses affaires de part et d'autre de la pièce, attrapa son attirail d'entraîneur et se changea rapidement. Il quitta ensuite la pièce aussi bruyamment qu'il était arrivé, n'ayant même pas salué le professeur de Potions éberlué. Rogue respira profondément pour garder contenance et se promit d'avoir une conversation avec le jeune homme plus tard.

Après avoir en plus subi un cours commun aux Serpentard et Gryffondor en dernière heure, on pouvait dire de Rogue qu'il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Il fulminait littéralement et s'était décidé de rentrer à ses appartements afin de se détendre dans un bon bain. Mal lui en prit.

La première chose qu'il vit fut son livre de soin aux créatures magiques préféré ouvert à même le sol. Harry le lisait sans gêne, un grand verre de chocolat chaud risquant à chaque seconde de réduire son magnifique ouvrage à néant !

Le sang de Rogue ne fit qu'un tour et toute la tension qu'il retenait depuis le début de la cohabitation, mêlée à son stress grandissant pour l'examen, le firent exploser.

- POTTER ! cria-t-il faisant se relever le garçon comme s'il avait été monté sur ressort. On ne vous a jamais appris à demander la permission avant de prendre quelque chose qui n'est pas à vous ?

- Oh, vous n'étiez pas là, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux demander pardon que permission... répondit le jeune homme en tentant d'être conciliant.

- Eh bien vous aviez tort ! trancha le Maître des Potions, peu disposé à faire un effort. Déjà que JE supporte votre manière de maltraiter vos affaires sans rien dire, je ne vous permets pas de prendre MES livres chez MOI ! On ne vous a donc jamais appris la politesse dans votre jeunesse ? siffla Rogue, venimeux.

- Oh, ça va ! C'est chez MOI autant que chez vous jusqu'à la Coupe du Monde, il va falloir vous y faire ! répondit Harry de manière agressive.

- Vous habitez ici, mais ça n'est certainement pas chez VOUS ! Il y a des règles à suivre, notamment sur le respect de l'autre ! Avec le bruit que vous faites à chaque mouvement, aussi infime soit-il, vous feriez passer des trolls pour des danseuses étoiles !

Harry encaissa le coup, extrêmement vexé. Enervé, il répondit :

- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas un maniaque du contrôle comme vous que ça vous donne le droit de me traiter comme un moins que rien ! Je suis votre collègue, vous me devez du respect en temps que tel ! Il n'est pas étonnant de constater que vous n'avez aucun ami quand on découvre votre stupide caractère de cochon ! Qui voudrait de quelqu'un comme vous de toute manière ? s'exclama Harry avec hargne.

- Vous vous croyez où ? Être la coqueluche du monde sorcier ne vous donne pas le droit de dire et de faire ce qui vous plait ! Ça prouve bien que vous n'êtes qu'un enfant gâté par une vie trop tendre ! répliqua Severus avec colère.

Harry sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il ne voulait pas rester là ! Il n'avait rien fait pour mériter de se faire insulter de la sorte ! Dès que Severus le lui avait demandé, il avait toujours rangé ses affaires !

- Vous ne savez rien du tout ! cracha le jeune homme avant de quitter la pièce avec fracas.

Rogue regarda le jeune homme partir, bouillonnant de rage. Il était seul parce qu'il le voulait ! Pour qui se prenait cet avorton pour se permettre de juger ? Il était énervé mais ne pouvait rien faire pour se détendre et l'idée d'un bain ne lui paraissait plus aussi attirante qu'avant. À la place, il rangea soigneusement son livre et mit un peu d'ordre dans le salon en repoussant les affaires d'Harry vers ses propres bibliothèques.

Comment se faisait-il qu'il perde la face à chaque fois devant Harry ? Il n'arrivait simplement pas à se contrôler quand le jeune homme lui répondait.

Pourquoi ça se passait toujours comme ça ? Il l'ignorait.

Il se passa la main sur le visage, fatigué. Il avait besoin de sommeil, beaucoup de sommeil.

**À Suivre…**

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plus ! Car ce n'est que le début hi hi hi !

Merci à tout le monde pour vos review/follow/favorite ! J'adore les lires ! Je vous fais plein de poutous et on se voit la semaine prochaine pour d'autres aventures ! 3 !


	8. Chapter 8

Hello les gens ! Comment ça va la vie ? J'espère que vous profitez bien du printemps etc. etc. ^^

Sans plus attendre le prochain chapitre !

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Harry avait hésité un instant mais avait fini par se rendre chez Remus. Ce fut le professeur Flitwick qui ouvrit la porte. Harry demanda à voir le professeur de Défense et Remus, un peu surpris de son arrivée, l'invita à entrer. Dès qu'il fut seul avec le loup-garou, Harry s'élança dans ses bras. Remus ne comprit pas la tristesse de son protégé mais le serra affectueusement dans ses bras.

- Il me déteste Remus ! se plaignit-il.

- Allons, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? fit le lycan sur un ton conciliant.

- Je te le dis, c'est impossible ! Il n'y a aucun moyen que l'on s'entende un jour. Dès qu'il me voit, il se met en colère ! Il ne me parle que pour m'engueuler ! Je fais des efforts, mais ça sert à rien !

- Enfin Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Depuis quand ce que pense Severus est important pour toi ? demanda Remus qui avait parfaitement compris de qui il parlait.

- Je... Je sais pas mais... Je pensais que... Enfin... Je...

Le jeune homme était déboussolé et n'arrivait pas à faire de phrases cohérentes.

- Je pensais que les choses finiraient par se tasser... Comme entre toi et lui.

- Allons Harry, Rome ne s'est pas faite en un jour ! s'exclama Remus, amusé malgré le sérieux du jeune homme. Je pense que Severus croit encore que tu le détestes et puis, tu sais bien que quand tu es énervé, tu n'es pas tendre non plus...

- Je sais mais... opposa faiblement Harry

- Pas de mais qui tienne. Il y a des jours sans et des jours avec. Alors c'est pas grave. Aujourd'hui s'est un peu moins bien passé et demain sera probablement mieux, il n'y a pas à t'inquiéter. Je suis sûr qu'il ne te déteste pas.

Remus n'ajouta pas qu'il pensait que le désintérêt total dont faisait preuve Severus par rapport au garçon était bien pire que de la haine. Il ne voulait pas déprimer son protégé.

Harry ne rejoignit les cachots que tard. Il était resté un long moment à discuter avec le lycanthrope avant que son angoisse ne laisse la place à une profonde fatigue qui l'avait décidé à aller se coucher. Severus était déjà dans son lit depuis longtemps mais n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Le jeune garçon fit en sorte de ne pas faire de bruit et se coucha rapidement sur le canapé, ignorant que de l'autre côté de la porte, Severus était secrètement rassuré de l'avoir entendu rentrer.

**0o0**

Il n'y eut pas de réels progrès durant le reste de la semaine. Harry et Severus n'échangeaient que des salutations polies mais l'un et l'autre étaient bien trop têtus pour se remettre en question. Remus essaya d'aborder le sujet une fois, mais voyant l'état d'énervement des deux hommes, il préféra ne rien dire et se contenta de badiner sur des choses anodines.

Rapidement, vendredi arriva. C'était le jour de l'examen de Severus et il fallait avouer que son niveau de stress était étonnement haut. Pas qu'il s'inquiétait de savoir encore transplaner mais plutôt qu'il n'avait pas passé un examen depuis tellement longtemps que l'idée même du test lui était stressante. Mais ce ne fut pas une raison suffisante pour qu'il permette à quiconque de faire du bruit durant ses heures de cours.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé sa journée, Severus emprunta le réseau de cheminette pour arriver au Ministère. Une fois sur place, il dut présenter sa convocation magique ainsi que son ancien permis. Il fut conduit à une salle d'attente vide où traînaient des exemplaires défraîchis de Sorcière Hebdo. Sur la couverture usée s'étalait en gros titre : « Harry Potter, meilleur parti de l'année. ».

Severus fit une grimace. Même jusqu'ici, Harry le suivait avec sa vilaine manie d'être le modèle pour tout.

Le meilleur parti de l'année, mais où allait le monde ? Pensa le directeur des Serpentard avec affliction.

- Allons, Monsieur Rogue, ça ne sera qu'une formalité, déclara Griselda Marchebank en interprétant l'expression de Severus comme de l'inquiétude.

La très vieille sorcière venait d'arriver et se tenait à présent devant le Maître des Potions avec assurance. Elle était la présidente de l'académie des examinateurs et il n'était donc pas surprenant qu'elle soit responsable des permis de transplanage. Elle invita Severus à entrer dans une pièce où étaient dessinées toutes sortes de cercles plus ou moins grands. La vieille femme demanda à Severus de faire une série de transplanages précis allant d'un cercle à l'autre. Il fut ensuite question d'enchaîner un certain nombre de transplanages et après cela, un transplanage de longue distance qui fit atterrir Severus dans un champ isolé, en lisière de forêt. Ils retournèrent ensuite au Ministère.

Tout au long de la séance, la vieille femme avait pris des notes et avait hoché la tête à intervalle régulier. Une fois de retour, elle s'enferma dans un mutisme long avant de finalement décréter de sa voix chevrotante :

- Eh bien, comme je le pensais, ça n'a été qu'une formalité ! Votre capacité de transplanage est excellente et votre précision proche de la perfection. On peut ajouter à cela une technique d'atterrissage particulièrement élégante. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi des gens comme vous doivent repasser cet examen. À moins que ce soit pour renflouer les caisses... Je l'ignore... Mais le Ministre n'en fait qu'à sa tête, que nous l'approuvions ou non... se plaignit la sorcière.

Severus s'inclina légèrement, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre.

- Si vous avez un peu de temps, je peux vous transmettre votre permis immédiatement, reprit Marchebank.

- Oui, volontiers, j'attendrai ici, assura Rogue avec un soupçon de soulagement.

Il avait réussi son permis ! Il n'en avait jamais douté, mais quand même ! C'était vraiment une bonne chose de faite !

Après une dizaine de minutes d'attente, Rogue reçut son permis en main propre et eut enfin l'autorisation officielle de transplaner à nouveau. Severus ne s'attarda pas plus dans le Ministère. Il rejoignit les zones de départ prévues pour le transplanage et ce fut avec bonheur qu'il arriva devant les portes du château. Quelle liberté ça pouvait être ! Rogue se rendit directement dans sa chambre. Il savait qu'il arrivait en plein milieu du repas du soir mais il préférait ne pas déranger tout le monde.

Grand bien lui en prit. Dans son bureau l'attendait un hibou pas très grand et un peu dodu. Son regard intelligent le fixait alors qu'il semblait de mauvaise humeur. Rogue s'interrogea sur le fait qu'un hibou se trouvait dans ses appartements étant donné qu'il n'avait aucune fenêtre, mais très vite, il se concentra sur la missive que tenait le volatile. Rogue détacha le parchemin et le lut.

« Très cher Parrain,

J'ai appris que tu avais réussi ton examen de transplanage. Je n'en ai pas douté une minute, sois en assuré ! J'ai beaucoup de choses à te raconter et je pense que tu seras plus disposé à me parler maintenant que cet examen est derrière toi. Je t'invite à venir me rejoindre à mon lieu de travail, dimanche. Nous irons ensuite manger quelque chose si tu veux bien. Je te saurai gré de donner ta réponse immédiatement à Archi, c'est le seul hibou dont je vérifie toujours le courrier personnellement. Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne fête de réussite, tâche de ne pas trop boire et surtout, finis dans le lit de la plus belle créature de la soirée !

Affectueusement,

Drago. »

Severus hésita un instant avant de s'emparer d'une plume et de répondre.

« Draco,

Je viendrai vers seize heures.

Severus. »

Il accrocha ensuite son parchemin à la patte du hibou impatient qui s'envola immédiatement après. Mais le volatil s'arrêta quelques secondes après, toquant frénétiquement à la porte jusqu'à ce que Severus ne la lui ouvre et qu'il s'envole dans un hululement agressif.

Le Maître des Potions haussa un sourcil. Son filleul s'était encore trouvé un drôle d'oiseau.

À ce moment, l'homme vit apparaître Harry au fond du couloir. Il attendit donc que le jeune homme arrive avant de refermer la porte.

- Merci, murmura le jeune professeur de vol.

Severus hocha la tête et entra à son tour. Le silence s'imposa ensuite, légèrement gênant.

- Vous avez passé l'examen alors ? demanda finalement Harry.

- Mmm... Oui... répondit Rogue avec difficulté.

- Est-ce que c'était dur ?

Rogue ne comprit pas l'inquiétude de son collègue jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'Harry devait encore le passer, lui.

- Je pense que si vous travaillez vos atterrissages, vous n'aurez aucun problème à le passer, conseilla-t-il avec un semblant de sourire.

Rogue pensait effectivement que pour échouer un examen de ce niveau, il fallait être un cornichon sans pattes et, aux dernières nouvelles, ce n'était pas le cas d'Harry. Le plus jeune poussa un soupir de soulagement, dévoilant à quel point cet examen pouvait l'angoisser. Le silence retomba rapidement, les deux hommes ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire.

- Alors, Potter, commença soudain Severus qui voulait réellement faire un effort. Quelles sont les chances de l'Angleterre cette année ?

Le jeune homme le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Son ancien professeur l'interrogeait vraiment à propos de Quidditch ? Il n'avait pourtant jamais été intéressé par ce sport avant, ce qui montrait un réel effort de conversation. Harry en fut tellement surpris qu'il oublia presque de répondre. Il se fustigea alors qu'il répondait avec enthousiasme :

- Oui, nous avons toutes nos chances ! Notre équipe est vraiment bonne !

- C'est sans doute parce qu'ils sont bien entraînés, ajouta Rogue en vidant sa jauge de compliments pour au moins les dix années à venir.

- Ah... euh...

Harry n'en revenait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'on avait fait boire à Rogue ?

Le brun dévisagea son ancien Maître de Potion qui fut soudainement très mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas son genre de « faire la conversation » et ils s'en rendaient tous les deux compte. Un silence gêné chargé de confusion s'installa et Severus, détestant l'idée de devoir trouver une explication à son comportement, se contenta de prétexter une longue journée pour s'éclipser rapidement.

Harry resta un bon moment sous le coup de la surprise. Il tentait d'interpréter la réaction du potionniste et d'en déceler les implications. Mine de rien, cette remarque était, bien qu'indirecte, un véritable compliment comme il en sortait rarement de la bouche de l'homme austère. Le brun finit par aller se coucher, plus perdu que jamais dans les remous de ses sentiments.

**0o0**

Le lendemain fut plutôt calme. Il n'y eut pas de grosse surprise de la part du Maître des potions, bien qu'il se soit montré plutôt agréable. Même s'il était difficile de dire qu'agréable décrivait bien Severus en train de corriger ses copies. Toutefois, il s'était montré aimable quand Harry l'avait interrogé sur un problème de place et qu'il avait libéré, après quelques grognements de mécontentement, une troisième bibliothèque en se demandant d'où Harry amenait toutes ses affaires. Il aurait bientôt besoin d'un dressing à ce rythme !

Tout s'était donc bien passé. Remus était venu boire le thé et ils avaient réussi à cohabiter tous les trois dans une ambiance tranquille même si personne ne parlait pas beaucoup. L'après-midi avait donc été assez agréable.

Le lendemain, Harry ne s'était pas autorisé la grasse matinée qu'il avait le sentiment de mériter amplement. Il s'était retrouvé tôt sur le terrain d'entraînement afin de donner ses précieux conseils à son équipe frigorifiée. De son côté, Severus n'avait pas chômé non plus. Il avait vérifié une dernière fois sa potion Tue-loup – il l'avait gardée plus longtemps en observation du fait du nouvel ingrédient utilisé. Comme tout avait semblé en ordre, il avait mis en flacon le tout.

L'homme se réjouissait d'avoir l'impression de Remus à son propos. Après cela, il termina son travail de correction et se lança dans la préparation d'une potion extrêmement compliquée dont l'avait entretenu Shingleton quelques jours auparavant. Il en profita pour commencer à tester en parallèle les chaudrons de son ami avec attention.

En fin de matinée, il passa remettre la potion à Remus en le prévenant quant à la différence existante. Il demanda à son ami de bien vouloir noter les changements ressentis. Il avait de bonnes raisons de croire que la potion serait d'une efficacité étonnante par rapport à celle plus traditionnelle, mais ça n'était pas sûr et, en bon expert, il préférait se fier aux résultats plutôt qu'aux hypothèses.

L'heure de se rendre chez Drago arriva rapidement. Il se prépara consciencieusement et s'en alla. Il utilisa le réseau de cheminette, n'ayant pas envie de sortir du château par ce froid. Vu qu'il avait rendez-vous sur le lieu de travail de son filleul, il se rendit au Ministère.

Rogue soupira en arrivant. Il ne savait pas quelles surprises lui réservaient Drago mais il sentait que ça risquait de ne pas lui plaire.

Il se dirigea vers le premier étage et traversa un long couloir flanqué de portes. Severus n'eut aucune peine à trouver le bureau de Drago. Il toqua et attendit qu'une secrétaire lui ouvre, le faisant entrer dans un petit vestibule. La jeune sorcière demanda au professeur de potions d'attendre un instant et alla sans doute prévenir Drago de l'arrivée de son parrain. La secrétaire revint rapidement et déclara en gardant la porte ouverte :

- Le Ministre vous attend.

Drago attendait patiemment assis à son bureau. Dès que Severus fut entré et la porte refermée, le jeune homme s'exclama avec enthousiasme :

- Severus ! Ça fait longtemps ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, Drago... Je vais bien... Et toi ? Pas de nouvelles lubies dont tu dois m'informer ?

Draco éclata de rire tout en invitant l'homme à s'asseoir.

Le professeur des potions n'avait pas vu Drago depuis longtemps. À dire vrai, leur dernière rencontre s'était terminée en dispute, Severus étant furieusement remonté contre la réforme imposée par Drago. Elle n'avait aucun sens à ses yeux et il l'avait fait savoir à son filleul sans délicatesse. Depuis, les deux hommes avaient été en froid et ne s'étaient pas vus. Ils avaient toutefois continué une correspondance épistolaire sporadique, histoire de ne pas couper le contact trop longtemps.

- Alors, parrain, comment s'est passé ton été ?

- Exécrable grâce à toi ! Tu n'imagines même pas la plaie que tu m'as imposée à cause de ta stupide réforme !

- Cette réforme n'est pas stupide ! s'écria Drago. Si tu me laissais le temps de t'expliquer, tu verrais que je fais les choses correctement moi aussi !

- Ah oui ? fit Rogue, clairement dubitatif. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de justifié dans le fait de me faire perdre mon temps à revenir ici pour passer un examen dont je maîtrise parfaitement l'art ? Ce serait l'équivalent de me faire passer un ASPIC de Potions !

- Peut-être bien mais... Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne vois que la queue de l'hippogriffe qu'il faut croire que c'est un cheval !

Un air d'incompréhension passager passe sur le visage de Rogue. Il n'y avait que son filleul pour utiliser ce genre d'expression.

Il soupira avec force. Cette conversation allait être stérile si l'un des deux ne cédait pas.

Drago avait été élu à la fin de l'année scolaire précédente. Le Ministre d'avant avait laissé aller les choses et les sorciers s'étaient sentis peu écoutés et soutenus. Drago n'avait dû son élection qu'à une campagne invasive et beaucoup de chance. En réalité, le jeune Malfoy n'avait pas vraiment cru pouvoir gagner cette élection. Après tout, il était un Malfoy et dans ce nom résonnait encore les échos d'un passé obscur. Cependant, les sorciers étaient à bout, leur Ministre ne leur convenait plus du tout et ils étaient bien décidés à ce que les choses changent. Leurs votes s'étaient donc dirigés vers le candidat le plus opposé au Ministre actuel, et Drago s'était vu gagner avec une petite avance. Il lui fallait maintenant amener des preuves que son élection ait été une bonne chose.

- Très bien, concéda le Maître des Potions qui désirait se réconcilier avec son filleul. Explique-moi ton plan... Mais tu dois savoir que ta décision ne t'a pas rendu populaire.

- Le rôle du Ministre n'est pas d'être populaire mais efficace ! Il y aura forcément des gens qui ne seront pas d'accord.

Rogue ne répondit pas, se contentant de le regarder, un air dubitatif sur le visage.

- Écoute, je sais que de repasser l'examen de transplanage est ennuyeux. Je le conçois facilement. Mais il fallait que je commence par quelque chose de plutôt basique, histoire d'habituer les gens aux changements... déclara Drago comme si tout était clair.

- Je ne vois pas vraiment où tu veux en venir...

- Bien... mon plan est plus important qu'une simple une histoire de permis. J'ai, pendant ma campagne, eu l'occasion de rencontrer Carlotta Pinkstone. Tu sais qui c'est ?

Severus lança un regard affligé à son filleul.

- Tu me prends pour qui ? Bien sûr que je sais de qui il s'agit ! C'est l'autre folle qui voulait abolir le secret magique !

- Elle n'est pas folle, se rembrunit Drago.

- Très bien, soit... concéda ironiquement le plus vieux. Et qu'est-ce que cette rencontre magnifique t'a apporté ?

- Eh bien, figure-toi qu'au début, elle m'a abordé pour me parler justement de la lutte contre le secret magique. Imagine bien que je lui ai ri au nez ! Je ne veux en aucun cas l'abolir, ce serait de la folie !

- Alors tu veux faire quoi au juste ?

- Je... J'ai discuté avec Carlotta et il y a certains points pour lesquels je suis d'accord ! Il est facile de garder le secret magique grâce à nos règles strictes et avec l'aide de certains sortilèges d'oubliette. Mais les moldu sont fourbes. Ils envoient des machines dans l'espace pour observer la terre, exposa Drag avec un air grave.

- Et alors ? Où est le problème ?

- Tu ne comprends pas ? Vraiment ? interrogea Drago, atterré.

- Eh bien... répondit Severus, visiblement confus.

- S'ils ont des images de la terre, ils pourraient avoir des preuves de notre existence ! Pas vraiment dans les villages mais, je veux dire, prends Poudlard par exemple. Pour les moldus, c'est une ruine. S'ils voient qu'un tas de gens tournent autour, ça va éveiller leur attention ! On ne peut pas effacer la mémoire de ces machines !

- Très bien, mais on peut toujours modifier la mémoire des gens qui sont responsables...

- Ça n'effacera pas le problème ! Les preuves seront toujours là.

- Et donc ta solution serait ?

- Je pense qu'il faut plus réguler les transports magiques, déclara Drago avec assurance. On ne peut plus simplement apparaître n'importe où ! C'est pour ça que j'ai fait refaire l'examen à tout le monde ! Cette mesure, même si elle est pénible, est plutôt compréhensible dans le cadre de mon élection. Il faut que l'on organise une façade pour que le monde moldu ne pose pas trop de questions quant à notre société. Pense à tous ces parents moldus qui sont soudainement réduits à discuter avec leurs enfants par lettre ! Il faut qu'on évolue ou on se fera pourchasser comme à l'époque de Merlin !

- Qu'as-tu pensé comme moyens pour réguler nos transports ? Je n'ai pas trouvé l'examen particulièrement dur...

- Je sais ! Encore heureux, pour quelqu'un qui a autant voyagé que toi par transplanage ! C'est, comme je l'ai dit, une manœuvre pour que ma prochaine réforme passe mieux. Je pense que vais interdire l'apparition dans les zones dégagées tels que les champs. Je voudrais aussi faire déplacer les zones de transplanage à l'intérieur des maisons.

Severus dévisagea son filleul, incrédule.

- Ça ne passera jamais, commenta-t-il.

Comment pouvait-on attendre de TOUS les sorciers de se conformer à de telles règles ?

- Je sais que c'est ambitieux mais il faut se rendre compte que les moldus ne sont plus aussi inoffensifs. S'ils nous découvrent, ce sera bien pire que d'avoir une zone de transplanage dans sa maison. Leurs techniques de combat aussi ont légèrement évolué depuis les dernières années. On ne peut pas se permettre de se dévoiler, même par erreur ! décréta Drago avec sérieux.

- Tout marche plutôt bien pour l'instant, pourquoi changer ?

- Actuellement, le premier Ministre moldu nous aide. Il s'occupe de régler les choses de son côté, en donnant des explications qui correspondent à son monde. Mais si nous commençons à être moins attentifs, on va forcément nous remarquer. La fin de la guerre a rendu les gens extrêmement confiants, mais la menace ne vient pas toujours d'un sorcier fou, il ne faut pas l'oublier !

- Hum… réfléchit Rogue. Je commence à entrevoir l'hippogriffe même si je ne suis pas sûr d'être réellement convaincu...

Drago sourit, amusé. Il en fallait de toute manière beaucoup pour convaincre son parrain du premier coup. Le fait même qu'il accepte d'y penser était déjà la preuve que l'idée n'était pas si dénuée de sens. Il reprit donc sur un ton plus léger :

- Alors cet été, c'était bien ?

- Ouais, plutôt agréable. Remus est souvent passé me rendre visite.

- Vous avez astiqué votre plomberie ensemble ? demanda le jeune homme avec malice.

- Pardon ? s'indigna Severus, comprenant parfaitement son sous-entendu.

- Ben quoi ! Tu vas pas me dire que t'as rien fait ! Vous êtes super proches !

Drago avait toujours été très cru dans ses paroles et Severus et lui partageaient plutôt ouvertement leurs histoires d'un soir et autres aventures.

- Remus n'est qu'un ami, jamais je ne ferais ce genre de chose avec lui ! rétorqua l'homme avec une grimace de dégoût. Par ailleurs, il n'y a pas plus hétéro que lui.

- Ok, ne t'énerve pas ! ricana Drago, particulièrement amusé. Pas de plomberie avec Remus, j'ai compris.

Severus n'en revenait pas. Rien que d'imaginer Remus... Ça le fit frissonner.

- De toute façon, continua-t-il pour se chasser cette image de la tête, il est en pleine phase de rapprochement avec Tonks. De plus, je ne pense pas que ce soit pour me parler de Remus que tu m'aies demandé de venir, n'est-ce pas ? termina-t-il avec un regard entendu qui fit s'accentuer le sourire de Drago.

- Ah ça non ! répondit ce dernier avec enthousiasme. Figure-toi que Blaise est de retour ! s'exclama le jeune homme avec un grand sourire.

Severus lui répondit par un sourire tendre. Il savait que Drago avait toujours eu des sentiments pour le métis. Blaise Zabini était d'ailleurs à l'origine de la préférence de Drago. Tout s'était passé il y avait plusieurs années, quand Drago était encore à l'école. Ça devait avoir commencé pendant sa quatrième année.

*****Flash Back*****

Drago débarqua en panique dans son bureau et s'élança dans ses bras en pleurant. Pour que l'héritier Malfoy pleure, c'est qu'il devait s'être passé quelque chose de grave.

Tant bien que mal, Severus tenta de calmer l'adolescent et lui demanda ce qui lui arrivait.

- Je suis un monstre ! s'exclama Drago.

Et ses larmes redoublèrent.

Severus resta perplexe. Il caressa gentiment le dos de son filleul en attendant que celui-ci se calme. Chose qui se révéla être plus longue qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

- Que s'est-il passé Drago ? demanda-t-il, inquiet quant au bouleversement du garçon.

- Je... Je... balbutia le jeune Serpentard. Je crois que je ne suis pas normal !

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, mon dragon ? insista le Maître des Potions.

- Je... J'ai embrassé Pansy aujourd'hui et... Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à... Blaise !

Le jeune garçon s'était à nouveau effondré en pleurs, persuadé d'être une sorte d'être ignoble.

Dire que Severus était surpris serait un euphémisme. Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à une telle franchise de la part de Drago.

C'était l'époque des premières amourettes et Drago avait voulu faire comme les autres. Il s'était toutefois enfui au moment où il s'était rendu compte qu'en embrassant Pansy, il se demandait ce que ça ferait d'embrasser Blaise. C'était son meilleur ami ! Penser ça de lui, ça lui semblait sale.

Rogue resserra son étreinte autour de son filleul et lui répondit d'une voix rassurante :

- Allons, Drago, tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu aimes beaucoup Blaise, peut-être que c'est juste parce que Pansy ne te correspond pas...

- Mais qu'est-ce que je fais si je n'aime pas les filles ? Tout le monde va se moquer de moi...

Soudain, le garçon réalisa quelque chose et demanda d'un air désespéré.

- Est-ce que tu me détesteras si j'aime les garçons ?

- Bien sûr que non ! se récria Rogue. Tu seras toujours mon petit Dragon !

Puis, laissant tomber son masque, il afficha un air conspirateur et dit :

- Tu veux que je te dise un secret ?

Drago leva des yeux interrogatifs vers son parrain.

- J'aime moi-même les hommes... Mais chut... c'est un secret, lui fit Rogue en plaçant un doigt sur sa bouche.

- Donc… ce n'est pas grave ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Mais attention, cela ne veut pas forcément dire que tu n'aimes que les garçons... Il s'agit peut-être d'une confusion dans tes sentiments... Prends le temps d'y réfléchir et ne sois pas fermé d'esprit. Tu découvriras tes préférences avec le temps, lui assura son parrain avec un air rassurant.

Drago fut clairement soulagé.

*****Fin du Flashback*****

Depuis, le blond avait pris pour habitude de discuter de ses problèmes de cœur avec Severus, lui exposant sa vie dans les moindres détails. Si bien que parfois, le directeur des Serpentard devait le faire taire, disposant d'un trop plein d'informations.

Aussi, suite à l'annonce de son filleul, Severus était vraiment heureux. Drago avait été très triste suite au départ de Blaise et l'homme, encore aujourd'hui, ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Alors, est-ce que je peux enfin savoir l'histoire qui se cache derrière tout ça ? Que nous vaut ce grand retour ? Tu m'avais dit qu'il n'était pas prêt de revenir selon toi la dernière fois... Qu'est-ce qui a changé à ce point ?

- C'est une longue histoire... tenta Drago.

- J'ai le temps, lui assura Severus en s'installant plus confortablement sur son fauteuil, désirant vraiment savoir ce qu'il en était.

Drago hocha la tête. À ce moment, le petit hibou à l'air grincheux entra dans le bureau en hululant de mécontentement. Il alla se déposer à proximité de Drago et lui tendit un parchemin. Drago s'excusa auprès de Rogue avant de lire la missive. Un grand sourire vint illuminer son visage.

- Merci Archimède ! fit il en ébouriffant les plumes de l'oiseau.

Puis, en se tournant vers Rogue, il déclara :

- Je te présente Archimède, tu l'as déjà rencontré, c'est le hibou de Blaise... Ils sont tellement attachés l'un à l'autre... Des fois ça me fait peur...

- Hum hum... se contenta de répondre le plus vieux, peu sûr de ce qu'il devait dire.

- Ah, d'ailleurs, en parlant du loup, s'exclama Drago. Blaise a fait les réservations, et nous on parle, on parle, mais on oublie de se préparer. Je dois vite passer chez moi, tu veux venir ? Je te raconterai tout en ce qui concerne Blaise sur le chemin, si tu veux bien.

Severus hocha la tête et suivit Drago dans sa cheminée privée alors que son filleul commençait à lui raconter l'histoire qui se cachait derrière la mystérieuse disparition de Blaise.

**À Suivre…**

* * *

Voilà, voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. la semaine prochaine, ça sera un peu particulier mais je ne vais pas tout vous dévoiler maintenant ça serait dommage ;) !

En tout cas je vous remercie évidemment d'avoir lu ! Et ceux qui ont laissé des review reçoivent tous un gros bisous tout doux ! Hi hi hi Je me dépêche de publier avant qu'internet ne bug ! A bientôt !


End file.
